Kaleidoscope: Um mundo só seu
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE, ALICE NINE: Um via o mundo como milhões de pedacinhos confusos e brilhantes sem conexão. Outro só enxergava o cinza da realidade e as piores maneiras de fugir dela. Juntos, eles poderiam encontrar aquele equilíbrio precário chamado sanidade?
1. I Esboços no Parque

**Disclaimer: **The GazettE e Alice Nine são bandas que levam o selo da P. S. Company, e seus integrantes são pessoas livres e provavelmente heterossexuais. Ou seja, isso aqui é só diversão e eu não sou dona de nada.

**Shippers: **Uruha x Ruki, Kai x Nao (outros podem aparecer)

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Humor, Angust, Ação, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **Agora tem a Nah!

**Sinopse: **Um via o mundo como milhões de pedacinhos confusos e brilhantes sem conexão. Outro só enxergava o cinza da realidade e as piores maneiras de fugir dela. Juntos, eles poderiam encontrar aquele equilíbrio precário chamado sanidade?

**Notas: **Bem, vamos por partes, como Jack o Estripador.

Sobre eles: Ignorei as diferenças de idade em muitos casos. Os visuais que estou utilizando nessa fic são os de Guren (eca) e de Rainbow, então vamos supor que eles são assim na vida real okay? Afinal, isso é um AU.

Sobre a fic: Eu ainda não terminei, portanto a atualização é incerta (faculdade toma tempo gente!). Ah sim, mesmo tendo cenas de ação e humor, entre outras coisinhas, essa fic é um drama. Estão avisados.

Sobre o resto: Todos os fatos médicos que eu citei aqui foram pesquisados na internet. Não garanto a veracidade dos mesmos. Ah sim, continuo não sendo super fã de Arisu, perdoem se eles saíram muito OC.

**Música (links no profile):** Harder to Breathe – maroon5

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. I – Esboços no Parque_

Aquele parque no centro de Yokohama era grande, espaçoso e um tanto decrépito. E parecia ainda maior e mais decrépito a luz mortiça de uma manhã nublada, úmida e cinzenta. Gotas geladas da última chuva ainda faziam os galhos escuros das cerejeiras brilharem vagamente, assim como o chão, transformado-o num rio de piche muito negro cheio de reflexos brancos do céu acima. Apenas as árvores Ginkgo pareciam lutar por darem cor a paisagem, com suas folhas de um amarelo forte. A temperatura, porém, não estava tão longe de ser agradável; fresca o suficiente para deixar rosadas as bochechas de dois rapazes que andavam lado a lado, desviando das poças d'água.

- Isso é muito arriscado, Uruha!

- Você sempre acha arriscado.

O mais alto dos jovens, Uruha, caminhava com o rosto baixo e as mãos nos bolsos do casaco curto com pelos sintéticos na gola, que em algum ponto se mesclavam a seu cabelo loiro escuro. Tinha um rosto perfeitamente esculpido, andrógeno e sorria de leve, embora olhasse para os próprios sapatos. O mais baixo tinha cabelos negros e atentos olhos da mesma cor, vestia uma blusa de lã branca, calças largas negras e olhava para o maior com bastante apreensão.

- Desta vez é arriscado! Das outras vezes não havia testemunhas, Uruha...

- E o lucro era quase nulo. Olha, tudo o que você precisa fazer é ficar no carro, pronto pra correr. Eu vou fazer a parte suja.

- ...Isso não vai dar certo – disse num tom de voz mais alto e um senhor que passava por eles os olhou de canto.

- Cala a boca! – Uruha olhou para os dois lados, depois se sentou em um dos bancos da praça, joelhos afastados, o olhar perdido a frente. Mas fez um gesto para que o menor se sentasse também e esperou pacientemente para que ele vencesse sua própria hesitação. – Kai, eu estou cansado de furtar bolsas de velhinhas.

Seu tom era ameaçador, porem velado. E estranhamente infeliz. Olhou para o companheiro pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, mas você sabe que não pode parar. Então não reclame, eu sou o cérebro daqui.

O menor, que se sentava com os braços em volta do corpo embora o frio não fosse tão intenso, ficou calado alguns instantes.

- Não parece muito inteligente roubar uma loja de conveniências. Tem câmeras, alarmes e possivelmente armas lá. Você pode levar um tiro, ou ser preso...

- ...E é por isso que você só precisa estar dentro do carro, protegido dos policiais malvados e das assustadoras câmeras de segurança – seu tom desta vez era mais sarcástico e frio. Era pior do que ser chamado diretamente de covarde.

Novamente o menor ficou em silêncio, ruminando as próprias preocupações a respeito daquele plano idiota. Os olhos acinzentados do amigo de certo modo lhe metiam medo. Mesmo que já se conhecessem desde pequenos.

Passaram-se vários minutos, antes que ele ousasse dizer alguma outra coisa e quando disse, era em voz resignada.

- Consegue pegar a caminhonete?

Uruha olhou para o outro e sorriu de canto, os lábios rosados, perfeitos como um botão de rosa, assumindo uma expressão quase cruel.

- Agora estamos sintonizados, Kai-chan. – Kai fez uma careta desgostosa ao ouvir o apelido.

Passaram mais algum tempo apenas sentados, observando as poucas pessoas que passavam olhando para cima em dúvida sobre o tempo. Nuvens cada vez mais grossas se juntavam sobre as cabeças deles, rodopiando lentamente com o vento. Kai pensava em todas as formas como aquilo poderia dar errado, e eram muitas. Algumas envolvendo sangue de mais para seu gosto. Sangue dele mesmo, sangue de Uruha... este apenas pensava que o dinheiro poderia então dar para mais do que alguns maços de cigarro e umas noitadas com rapazes desconhecidos em motéis baratos. Não que ele precisasse do dinheiro ou de prostitutos para se satisfazer. Nunca precisara.

Mas a adrenalina em seu sangue o fazia querer sempre mais.

Seu olhar se desviou do companheiro e bateu num rapaz que sentara no banco ao lado do deles, parecendo ter pouco mais que dezessete anos. Estava excessivamente agasalhado, com um sobretudo cor de creme e um cachecol escuro em volta do pescoço. Tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos claros, e no colo mantinha fixa uma prancheta de desenho grande e quadrada. Parecia extremamente concentrado no que desenhava.

Então percebeu que estava sem cigarros.

- Hey, amigo, você tem cigarro aí?

O rapaz olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos por meio segundo e essa foi a única indicação de que tinha ouvido a pergunta.

- Hey! Estou falando com você!

Kai saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para o desconhecido, que continuava desenhando. Parecia apertar com força o lápis sobre o papel, nervosamente.

- Eu tenho cigarros, Uruha...

- Não! Esse cara está me ignorando!

O maior se levantou e se postou ao lado do rapaz desenhista. Notou que o desenho consistia em um monte de linhas bagunçadas que pareciam repetir um padrão, sem fazer sentido. Mas o rapazinho não ergueu a cabeça, então Uruha o cutucou no ombro.

- É surdo?!

O rapaz de cabelos cor de mel baixou mais a cabeça, o grafite agora estava sendo apertado com tanta força contra o papel que estava rasgando a folha.

- Esse cara só pode estar de gozação comigo... – o maior tentou puxá-lo pelo cachecol, mas Kai segurou-lhe o braço.

- Para, Uruha! Deixa o cara em paz! – mas o loiro se livrou do amigo com um gesto brusco.

O rapaz no banco, ainda em completo silêncio, agora desenhava balançando o corpo para frente para trás levemente. Uruha voltou a pegá-lo pela gola do sobretudo, mas antes que pudesse puxá-lo para cima, um grito veio do fim daquela passarela do parque.

- HEY!

Um homem corria em direção a eles, com um olhar irado no rosto, que não parecia combinar com ele. Tinha cabelos e olhos escuros como Kai, porém seus olhos pareciam mais escuros e seu rosto mais pálido. Quando os alcançou, logo se colocou entre o rapaz do banco e Uruha, enfrentando-o.

- O que você acha que está fazendo?! – perguntou, enfurecido, os olhos erguidos para o rapaz andrógeno.

- Esse seu amiguinho aí está me ignorando. E eu não gosto de ser ignorado – respondeu o maior num rosnado baixo. Ele não tinha a aparência de quem podia derrubar alguém a socos, ele sabia. E isso o levara a desenvolver um tom de voz que pingava perigo.

Kai, ao lado, olhava para o recém chegado quase fixamente, pedindo desculpas mudas.

- Bem, então se acostume amigo, porque ele não vai responder – o rapaz no banco puxou o casaco do amigo e este se abaixou para que ele pudesse falar algo em seu ouvido. Então voltou a se erguer e encarar Uruha. – Ele disse que não tem cigarros... – murmurou, um pouco desconcertado. – Era isso que queria?

Uruha cruzou os braços na frente do tórax.

- Era. Por que ele não pode responder por si mesmo?

O amigo do rapaz no banco olhou um tanto feio para Uruha, então puxou um maço de cigarros no bolso traseiro da calça.

- Toma, pode ficar com tudo. Deixe-o em paz.

Kai deu uma pequena tossidinha que poderia ter disfarçado uma risada abafada e Uruha o olhou feio, antes de se voltar para o homem outra vez, ignorando os cigarros.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta.

- Moço, ele não vai deixar você em paz – murmurou Kai para o outro moreno, em tom de desculpas.

O outro rapaz moreno olhou mais uma vez feio para Uruha e a expressão em nada combinava com seu rosto jovial, quase infantil. Ainda com os cigarros na mão, baixou o olhar para o rapaz do banco e disse numa voz pausada e calma.

- Já volto, Ruki-san.

Então os afastou dele, que voltara a desenhar sem olhar para ninguém. Quando estavam a uns cinco metros de distância, suspirou e voltou a olhar para trás.

- Ele não tem culpa, não grite com ele – murmurou. Então se virou e sorriu para Kai. – A propósito, meu nome é Nao.

- Prazer, Kai-desu. E esse meu amigo grosso aqui é Uruha.

Uruha virou os olhos.

- Ahn... ah, prazer – Nao estendeu o maço de cigarros e desta vez Uruha pescou um com a ponta dos dedos finos e longos, prendendo-o entre os lábios perfeitos e resmungando enquanto batia nos bolsos da calça justa procurando um isqueiro.

- Ele podia simplesmente ter dito que não tinha...

Mas Nao balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Ele nunca falaria com você. Não aqui. Ele nunca fala com ninguém no parque, a não ser eu.

Kai voltou a olhar o rapaz no banco. Virou-se para Nao, levemente ruborizado.

- Ele tem algum problema... sabe... aqui? – e apontou para a própria cabeça com o dedo indicador.

Nao riu brevemente.

- Síndrome de Asperger – disse baixo, verificando se estava mesmo a uma distância segura para não ser ouvido.

- Como? – Uruha deixou escapar com a voz meio abafada por estar falando com o cigarro preso nos lábios, fazendo uma concha com a mão ao redor da chama do isqueiro.

Nao não parecia disposto a explicar a ele, mas ao se virar também viu o rosto confuso de Kai. Suspirou outra vez e quando seus olhos se voltaram para trás, olhando o rapaz com cabelos cor de mel, havia apenas um leve pesar neles, e não preocupação.

- Ele é autista.

Os olhos acinzentados de Uruha se voltaram outra vez para o banco. Kai notou que não pareciam mais tão cruéis.


	2. II Open 24 hours

**Música (links no profile): **Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. II – Open 24 hours_

Uma caminhonete azul escura parou em frente a uma loja de conveniências, o relógio luminoso no painel mostrando ser uma hora e dezessete minutos da madrugada. Voltara a chover gotículas geladas e esparsas; e o céu escuro estava coberto de nuvens arroxeadas. Kai segurava o volante com força o bastante para que os nós de seus dedos estivessem brancos e olhava fixamente para frente.

Uruha, ao seu lado, observava o lugar onde entraria por entre as portas de vidro. Vestia um casaco mais quente e largo, com capuz e bolsos grandes, junto com óculos escuros apesar da hora tardia. Ao contrário do colega ao lado, parecia completamente relaxado, como se só fosse entrar para pedir um café.

Lá dentro, ele via duas pessoas. Uma mulher idosa andando entre as prateleiras com uma pequena cesta de plástico nas mãos, apenas o topo branco da cabeça visível enquanto andava. O outro era um homem troncudo no balcão, olhando hipnotizado para uma TV pendurada no teto. Um letreiro em néon piscava o tempo todo preso a porta de vidro. "_Open 24 hours_" em vermelho, verde e azul.

Kai se virou para ele.

- Tem _certeza_ de que quer fazer isso?

- Vai se acovardar agora, Kai?

O moreno suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ele precisava do dinheiro.

- Ótimo – murmurou o maior. Do bolso do casaco, puxou uma automática 24, a prata reluzindo em colo, refletindo as cores da placa na porta da loja. Estava descarregada, o que tornava todo o assalto um mero blefe gigantesco e arriscado. Era uma arma pesada, grande e por mais que Uruha não admitisse, fazia suas mãos suarem frio. Podia sentir o cérebro bombeando jatos de adrenalina em seu corpo, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa e fazendo sexo ao mesmo tempo. E era muito difícil se manter calmo, sem estremecer ou começar a gargalhar insanamente.

Ele adorava a sensação.

Guardou novamente a arma no bolso e ergueu a mão para puxar o espelho retrovisor para si. O que viu no espelho foi seu rosto meio coberto por um par de óculos ray-ban de lentes bem escuras, poucos fios de cabelo loiro escuro saindo por baixo do capuz negro. A boca, ainda mais rosada, sorriu para o reflexo. Até mesmo o carro em que estavam era uma transgressão, pois Uruha o "pegara emprestado" do pai em sua garagem de carros usados e a placa encaixada na frente era fabricada por ele mesmo. Era um carro potente, perfeito para fugas rápidas.

Uruha respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Seus passos eram firmes e seguros. Ele abriu a porta da loja de conveniências para a velhinha que estava saindo e chegou a sorrir simpaticamente para ela. "Esse bastardo sabe atuar", pensou o moreno no carro, olhando o gesto com um meio sorriso. Uruha era para ele um tipo de primo rico sem grau de parentesco e um de seus únicos amigos verdadeiros, apesar de toda a atitude arrogante do maior não demonstrar isso.

Kai sabia que Uruha fazia aquilo pra se sentir vivo, após ter sido criado em uma família de 'burgueses hipócritas', nas palavras do próprio Uruha. Kai fazia simplesmente porque o dinheiro do trabalho na lanchonete não era o suficiente, agora que sua avó adoecera e não podia mais costurar para fora. Era bom ter alguém como Uruha por perto, pois Kai nunca conseguiria arquitetar planos criminosos sozinho. Era muito correto para tal.

Uruha andava pelas prateleiras agora, ambas as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, olhando distraído para os produtos. Parou em frente a máquina de milk shake e encheu um copo para si, tomando-o pelo canudinho devagar. Voltou a perambular pelas prateleiras, olhando-as, mas Kai sabia que por baixo dos óculos estava observando o atendente parrudo, tentando adivinhar se de baixo daquele balcão havia alguma arma. Kai poderia apostar que sim, mas daria a mão direita para que não houvesse nenhuma. No meio do caminho, Uruha pegou alguns chocolates em barra e se postou diante no balcão.

O homem mal desviou os olhos quando Uruha colocou os chocolates e o copo de milk shake a sua frente. Seu time estava perdendo e o lance era crucial. Murmurou um valor para o cliente sem despregar os olhos da TV e, portanto, só viu o cano da arma quando este já estava quase encostado em sua têmpora.

- Abra a caixa registradora devagar – disse o rapaz em voz baixa e grave, as duas mãos apertando o punho da automática, um sorriso meio psicótico no rosto. – E me deixe ver suas mãos o tempo todo ou eu estouro seus miolos.

Para o loiro, aquilo era uma novidade incrível! Podia sentir o coração palpitando, bombeando sangue para os ouvidos, as mãos suadas e os braços ameaçando ceder ante o peso da arma. Como se tivesse smufs dançando dentro de sua caixa torácica. Podia sentir um calor absurdo no rosto, no peito e um frio congelante nas mãos. Era excitante, completamente excitante. Deus, como era excitante!

O atendente virou o rosto impassível devagar e apertou um botão fazendo a caixa registradora se abrir, sem dizer uma palavra. Pelos gestos, Uruha notou que não era o primeiro assalto daquele homem.

- Ponha todas as notas num saco de papel – disse ameaçador, o cano da arma quase encostado a testa do sujeito, bem entre os olhos. – Deixe as moedas.

O homem assentiu com a cabeça, deixando uma gota de suor lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Pegou um saco de papel usado para colocar os produtos comprados e tirou as notas da caixa, seção por seção, colocando-as no saco, com as mãos bem a vista, os olhos fixos nas lentes escuras do ray-ban. Quando terminou, tentou empurrar o saco devagar para o assaltante, mas Uruha o impediu.

- Esta esquecendo os chocolates – a voz gravemente suave fez o homem rapidamente enfiar as barras de chocolate dentro da sacola também. Então empurrou o saco de papel pelo balcão em direção a Uruha. Este primeiro tomou mais um gole do milk shake, o sorriso ameaçador no rosto, a mão direta firme segurando a arma bem rente a testa do sujeito. Então largou a bebida e pegou o saco, afastando-se de costas com a arma apontada para o homem.

- Nada de alarme, nada de polícia, ou eu volto pra atirar na sua cabeça – disse. Claro que não ia voltar ali nunca mais, iria evitar passar perto se pudesse, mas bancar o assaltante malvado estava literalmente fazendo sua endorfina queimar seu cérebro com sensações de prazer bem próximas as do sexo. Ofegava pelas narinas, os dentes a mostra, cerrados. O corpo bateu de leve em uma pilha de revistas, e por um segundo de distração, Uruha olhou para trás.

Kai pulou no banco da caminhonete quando viu o atendente abaixar-se rápido como um gato e voltar a emergir segurando um rifle enorme nas mãos, estilo americano, carregado. Ligou o carro outra vez, gritando.

Uruha se virou para ver o cara acabar de lhe apontar um monstro idoso em armas de fogo e só teve tempo de se abaixar antes que um projétil do tamanho de um dedão passasse raspando por cima dele e abrisse um buraco na prateleira de camisinhas. Protegendo a cabeça com ambos os braços, se jogou no chão e engatinhou por entre os produtos espalhados, em direção a saída.

Mais um barulho de rifle sendo engatilhado e em seguida Uruha foi coberto de cacos de vidro e vodka barata, quando o projétil acertou a prateleira de bebidas. Conseguiu erguer o corpo e disparou para a saída o mais rápido que podia, meio aos escorregões pelo chão molhado e coberto de vidro quebrado. Ao empurrar as portas da frente ouviu o barulho alto de um alarme de roubos, estridente a ponto de doer os ossos e cobriu a distância entre a entrada e a caminhonete em praticamente dois pulos, jogando-se para dentro da porta que Kai mantinha aberta para ele, também abaixado.

- CORRE! – gritou, puxando a porta da caminhonete ainda sem ter entrado direito nela e Kai pisou no acelerador com tudo, cantando pneus. Uruha cambaleou e conseguiu fechar a porta, olhando para trás o homem parrudo ainda recarregar aquela "coisa" mais uma vez e tentar acertar nos vidros traseiros, gritando algo sobre trombadinhas e ladrõezinhos de merda.

- ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!UHUUUULLLLLLLLLLLL!! CORRE, KAI, CORRE!

- EU TO CORRENDO! – ao contrário da voz completamente extasiada de Uruha, Kai estava gritando por puro desespero, enquanto costurava entre os carros da avenida. Parecia que ia bater a qualquer momento, sentia isso. Suas mãos, braços, pernas, tudo tremia.

- AAAAHHHH!! Deve ter uns setecentos mil yenes(1) aqui Kai!! Nada de bolsinhas de velhas pobres agora!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

- VOCÊ TA ME ASSUSTANDO! – Kai já pouco ligava se houvesse dois trilhões de yenes naquele saco de papel. Estava ouvindo sirenes policias, e elas estavam se aproximando – AIMEUDEUS, AIMEUDEUS, AIMEUDEUS!!

Uruha, que jogara os óculos no banco de trás e agora estava de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior, quase gemendo, abriu os olhos um tanto desgostoso por ter sido interrompido em seu momento de adrenalina máxima. Colocou o saquinho em cima do painel e pegou o volante.

- Sai daí, Kai, você vai acabar batendo assim!

Kai o olhou, completamente branco, paralisado, então jogou o banco para trás enquanto Uruha mantinha os olhos na avenida, desviando dos carros e virando. Então, quando havia espaço livre o suficiente para Uruha se meter entre Kai e a direção, ele pulou e assumiu os pedais também, enquanto um perfeitamente apavorado Kai deslizava para o banco de carona.

Uruha virou em uma rua paralela e se enfiou em ruas entre prédios baixos e casas de bairro pobres. Dirigia com apenas uma mão no volante, a outra apertava a coxa como se estivesse se impedindo de apertar outro lugar. Kai olhou para ele.

- Você tá legal? – perguntou ofegante, olhando para um pequeno corte no supercílio do amigo e em seguida para um reflexo de sirenes policiais.

- Eu tô ótimo! PERFEITO! ...Merda!

Uma viatura estava se aproximando, rapidamente, surgida do nada. Aquelas ruas eram estreitas de mais para aquela caminhonete. Uruha virou mais duas ou três, despistando rapidamente o policial que o seguia e parou derrapando em uma viela escura, jogando o saco de papel no colo do amigo.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – perguntou o moreno, em desespero.

- Desce! Eu te encontro em casa depois!

Kai ainda o olhou um tanto apavorado por um segundo ou dois, então agarrou o saco de papel, abriu a porta e desceu correndo, sumindo entre as sombras e o fog causado pela chuva. Uruha voltou a arrancar.

Havia entrado sem querer em uma armadilha. Aquelas ruas eram estreitas e confusas; e embora fosse fácil despistar carros ali, também era fácil se perder e acabar tendo que diminuir a velocidade. Podia ouvir sirenes vindas de todos os cantos, sentia-se cercado.

Virou uma rua estreita e avançou, os vidros retrovisores quase raspando nas paredes dos prédios ao lado. Porém ao tentar virar uma outra esquina vagamente visível no fim desta ruela, descobriu que era estreita de mais para carros. Estreita de mais para uma caminhonete daquele tamanho. Arrancou o capuz da frente dos olhos e virou o corpo para trás, dando ré com força o mais rápido que podia, aquela rua parecendo ter se transformado em um túnel com uma vaga luz na saída, as sirenes se aproximavam...

Um carro preto e branco despontou no lugar por onde Uruha pretendia sair, fazendo muito barulho estridente. Ele freou bruscamente, cantando pneus e considerou tentar passar por aquela viela lá na frente. Mais uma viatura se interpôs em seu caminho da liberdade, logo atrás da primeira e outras estavam se posicionando, pelo que via.

Notou que apertava a arma fortemente na mão direita, enquanto olhava uma dúzia de policiais descerem e se posicionarem atrás das viaturas, com suas próprias armas apontadas para ele.

Pela primeira vez na noite, teve medo de verdade.

- ...Merda... merda! – murmurou para si mesmo, escorregando o corpo para se esconder atrás do banco.

- SAIA DO CARRO COM AS MÃOS PARA CIMA!

Uruha baixou a cabeça e tentou se bater com a coronha da arma. Mas não tinha coragem de macular seu rosto perfeito com esse tipo de ferimento. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Pelo menos Kai havia escapado com o dinheiro.

- SAIA DO CARRO COM AS MÃOS PARA CIMA!!

O loiro riu, um tanto desesperado e segurou a arma pelo cano. Lentamente esticou o braço para fora e quando não houve tiros tentando acertá-lo, largou-a e ela caiu no cimento com um barulho seco. Abriu a porta e desceu lentamente, de costas para os policiais, ambas as mãos abertas e elevadas acima da cabeça, os olhos fechados, os dentes cerrados ainda naquele sorriso psicótico.

Podia sentir as gotículas geladas em cada parte de seu corpo. Tinha até mesmo se esquecido que estava chovendo. Ergueu o rosto para recebê-las com os olhos fechados, agradecido pelo cheiro fresco da chuva...

Em menos de dois segundos três homens armados e uniformizados o alcançaram, forçando-o com brutalidade a se ajoelhar e algemando seus pulsos acima na cabeça. Um quarto pegava a arma e ainda dois se precipitavam para o carro, encontrando-o vazio. Forçaram Uruha a se levantar, violentamente e alguém leu seus direitos, fazendo-o rir pelo nariz. Depois forçaram sua cabeça para dentro da viatura e bateram a porta com força.

Ele olhou pela janela, para a caminhonete azul escancarada e vários homens procurando até em baixo das rodas pelo dinheiro ou pelo cúmplice. Quase molestando o carro com suas atitudes brutas de poder.

- ...Meu pai vai me matar... – resmungou para si mesmo. O policial que o acompanhava riu com gosto.

(1) Da quase 600 dólares americanos, acho. Não é muito, mas em carteiras de velhinhas deve ter menos ainda XD

oOo

**N/a:** Açãozinha báááásica XD Perdoem se não ficou claro, eu não sou nenhuma especialista em perseguições policiais. Ah sim, como eu ainda estou escrevendo, vou me basear nas reviews para decidir o rumo da história. Portanto, palpitem bastante.


	3. III Sãos, loucos e aquela linha tênue

**Notas:** Esse capitulo não tem uma musica especifica. A do Uruha porém, se encaixa bastante. O link para baixar a trilha sonora está no meu profile, é só procurar lá.

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. III – Sãos, loucos e aquela linha tênue..._

- Pelo roubo a loja de conveniências Konbini e por fuga das autoridades policiais, sentencio o senhor Takashima Kouyou a seis meses de encarceramento.

Uruha, sentado no banco de madeira desconfortável, de macacão laranja e algemas nos braços, arregalou os olhos. Seis meses inteiros! Por um assalto com uma arma descarregada?! Podia sentir Kai quase se levantando atrás dele, assumindo sua parte da culpa, dizendo que "não é preciso tanto, senhor juiz, por favor!" Porém na breve conversa que pudera ter com o amigo através de uma grade, Uruha convencera Kai a fingir que estava em casa durante o ocorrido e esconder o dinheiro por um tempo. Afinal, ele só pisara no acelerador. Todo o resto era culpa do próprio Uruha mesmo.

Também podia sentir o olhar em brasa de seu pai colado a nuca e ouvir o choro baixo de seu sobrinho, o segundo, sendo meio abafado pela mão protetora de uma de suas irmãs.

- Mediante o pagamento de uma fiança de trezentos mil yenes a pena poderá ser cumprida em regime aberto, com seis meses de trabalho comunitário supervisionado. Caso encerrado. Próximo.

O martelo de madeira ecoou pela sala quase vazia e o juiz fez um gesto para que os guardas uniformizados levassem-no dali. Arrastando os pés, Uruha ia de cabeça baixa, amaldiçoando o maldito juiz de pequenas causas e seu maldito mau-humor matutino. Tinha certeza que por seus pais, apodreceria na prisão. Desonrara a família, se deixara ser pego em flagrante.

Ser pego em flagrante era a parte mais humilhante e desonrosa de todas, porque para o bem ou para o mal, Uruha sabia que seu pai tinha uma certa consciência de onde ele arrumava dinheiro para sair, já que seu trabalho de meio período na feira não rendia tanto. Mas seu pai não ligaria desde que tudo ficasse realmente no escuro, o que não era mais o caso. Ele estava com raiva porque teria que lidar com os vizinhos, com a própria família, com os colegas de trabalho, não porque realmente achava aquilo errado. Hipócrita.

Tinha valído à pena? Uruha ainda não tinha certeza. Não se dava particularmente bem com sua família, mas também não os odiava ao ponto de preferir uma cadeia a sua casa. Ou odiava? Kai estava angustiado, visivelmente. Estava se culpando. Uruha sabia que o moreno era correto de mais, cavalheiro de mais para não sentir-se miserável com o que acontecia. Por outro lado...

Não podia negar, roubar, apontar uma arma para a cabeça de uma pessoa, ser perseguido pela polícia, era mais vida do que já tivera em todos os seus vinte e quatro anos de existência. Mais vida do que se permitia sonhar ter.

Kai o alcançou, tentando falar com ele por baixo dos braços musculosos dos guardas que o escoltavam.

- Pode deixar, Uruha, eu vou te tirar de lá.

Ele riu.

- Kai, eu vou ficar bem – mas não tinha tanta certeza quanto sua voz demonstrava. – Não banque o cavalheiro de armadura brilhante comigo. Você sabe que não faz meu tipo.

"Ele deve estar preocupado mesmo", pensou Uruha "Nem corou!". Kai o olhava se afastar por um longo corredor estéril e branco como se nem tivesse ouvido o que dissera. Então o olhar de preocupação se tornou um olhar resoluto como ferro e ele voltou a alcançar o loiro, quando este já estava quase desaparecendo por uma porta lateral.

- Uruha!

- Uhm?

- ...Eu te vejo em alguns dias.

Uruha assentiu com a cabeça, tentando ignorar o nó que tinha no peito. E no final, não, não tinha valído à pena.

-

"_Aposto que você vai rir quando receber essa carta. Sim, o amante da tecnologia__,__ Uruha-san escrevendo uma carta a mão... veja o que a prisão faz com as pessoas. Eu tenho uma cela só pra mim agora, graças aos céus, porque naquela delegacia os outros presos não paravam de olhar para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. Não que eu odeie esse olhar, mas é melhor vê-lo na cara de algum homem bonito em uma boate legal do que preso com um bando de animais no cio. _

_Na verdade, eu não agüento mais o tédio. Sim, sei que só faz uma semana, mas isso é mesmo um inferno, pode apostar. Todo mundo parece estar só esperando a morte por aqui, deitados olhando o teto. Aposto que se as paredes fossem feitas de pedra, eles as estariam contando e dando nomes a elas. _

_Bem, papai e mamãe não vieram me ver, só Tieme. Você conhece ela, só veio aqui pra poder me olhar daquele jeito superior de irmã mais velha e dizer que eu sou uma vergonha. Aposto que aquele capeta do filho dela puxou a mim. Se puxou, vou fazer questão de ensinar o moleque pessoalmente a ter uma "mão leve" quando for mais velho. Mas até ela é mais agradável que ninguém, Kai, e eu estou falando sério. Não ria e não faça essa cara de espantado que eu sei que você esta fazendo. Quando tiver uma folga na lanchonete, você vem?"_

Uruha descansou a caneta e esticou o pescoço. Uma semana daquele marasmo e já achava que estava enlouquecendo. Pra achar que Tieme era uma companhia agradável, só podia mesmo estar completamente louco. Sua irmã era a definição de burguesa-insuportável-perfeitinha. Preferia que Hayahi tivesse vindo, pelo menos ela tivera a decência de ir ao julgamento antes de aparecer para dar sermão. Oh céus! Ele realmente queria que sua família estivesse ali?!

Uruha pulou da cama e começou a andar no espaço diminuto que tinha, sentindo-se sufocado. Não fora feito para ficar enjaulado daquele jeito, era muito cruel! Muito injusto por um simples roubo de loja. Pensara em se distrair escrevendo uma carta para Kai, ou para sua mãe – talvez ela se condoesse e pagasse a fiança – mas já amassara duas folhas achando o que escrevia sem sentido.

Pura loucura.

Sentou-se na cama, desejando poder ter pelo menos roupas descentes. Laranja nunca lhe caíra bem, deixava sua pele doentia. Era estranho pensar em roupas quando se estava preso, ou ao menos era isso que Uruha achava naquele momento. Talvez devesse estar se preocupando com sabonetes caídos no banheiro e caras enormes o molestando com força...

Nãããão... falta de sexo era justamente um de seus problemas.

Olhou a caneta caída entre as folhas de papel amassado e a pegou. Então apoiou a ponta sobre a parede e escreveu palavras simples, reforçadas varias vezes de maneira que o traço ficou completamente visível e escuro.

"Uruha esteve aqui"

Olhou para aquela marca estúpida e desejou poder apagá-la. Escrever algo mais inteligente. Uma citação anarquista talvez. Ou quem sabe devesse fazer um calendário. Droga, precisava lembrar de pedir um calendário a Kai quando ele viesse. Agora estava se sentindo deprimido, ante a possibilidade de quase seis meses inteiros pela frente. Escreveu em baixo da primeira marca, sem se dar ao trabalho de reforçar nada.

"...e vai estar por muito tempo"

- Takashima-san?

Uruha levou um susto. Deixou a caneta cair e olhou para o guarda uniformizado com cara de puro tédio a porta de sua cela. Pelo jeito, o tédio ali era generalizado, não só entre os internos.

- Sou eu.

O guarda enfiou uma das chaves enormes do molho pesado que carregava na fechadura e abriu a cela.

- Pegue suas coisas, você está livre.

O loiro ainda olhou em dúvida para as grades abertas por alguns segundos, então rapidamente pegou as folhas amassadas, a caneta e saiu. Só então se virou para o guarda para perguntar quem pagara a fiança.

- Seu pai, acho – respondeu com pouco caso, apenas o acompanhando até uma saleta conjunta. – Aquela moça vai devolver seus pertences e você pode se trocar ali – disse breve, apontando para dois lugares e então voltando a sumir por entre os corredores.

Uruha pegou de volta suas roupas, seu relógio, seus óculos e suas botas de couro preto, mas percebeu que não teria de volta a chave do carro nem sua arma. Deu de ombros, se trocou e foi liberado para a sala da burocracia.

- Cara, você tá péssimo! – Kai disse ao vê-lo chegar, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Uruha sorriu de canto ajeitando o cabelo e abraçou o amigo por um momento.

- É quase irritante essa sua mania de cumprir suas promessas...

- Ah, como se você fosse reclamar! – comentou o menor, rindo.

Então o loiro se voltou para os pais.

Sua mãe sentava-se com os joelhos juntos, os olhos fixos em algum ponto no chão e os dedos muito firmes em volta da bolsa pequena. Uruha sempre fazia brincadeiras sobre o fato de ela estar sempre vestida para velório, com roupas cinzas e sóbrias, mas ali parecia incrivelmente adequado. Principalmente se levasse em consideração o olhar assassino de seu pai. Se houvesse um velório ali, Uruha sabia que seria o seu próprio. O rosto de seu pai demonstrava claramente que ele estava sentindo dores terríveis em sua conta bancária, o que nunca era bom pra ninguém.

- Pai...

- Kouyou, essa é sua única chance – ele disse, sem nem mesmo dizer olá. – Estrague isso e vai realmente precisar roubar para viver.

Uruha baixou a cabeça e assentiu, suspirando. Pelo menos estava livre do macacão laranja.

- E quando essa sua pena acabar, você vai arrumar um emprego de verdade ou vai começar a fazer faculdade. Não existe uma terceira opção. Entendido?

Uruha novamente assentiu com os olhos baixos e esperou que o pai se afastasse dele para voltar a falar com Kai.

- Você convenceu eles? – perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto os pais se levantavam e assinavam mais alguns papeis.

- Bom, é... eu disse que deixar você engaiolado era cruel de mais. Eles conhecem você, sabem como você é e como devia estar preso aqui dentro. Então eu disse que serviço comunitário era a punição perfeita e eles concordaram.

"Ah é... a droga do serviço comunitário" Uruha se inclinou e sussurrou de seu jeito ameaçador para Kai.

- Seja lá o que for, você vai me ajudar, como voluntário.

Kai abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse falar, a mulher no balcão chamou Uruha, acenando um bolo de papeis em direção a ele.

- Por favor, assine aqui, e aqui, e aqui... e rubrique aqui...e aqui... um fiscal de _probation _logo fará contato sobre o serviço comunitário. Não pode deixar a cidade pelo período de seis meses, contando a partir de hoje – ela olhou para ele e sorriu daquele jeito que as mulheres sempre sorriem quando se deparam com um homem lindo e recebeu de Uruha um leve sorriso de canto como retribuição. – Boa sorte, Takashima-san.

Uruha assinou em todos os lugares que precisava assinar e devolveu a caneta a mulher com outro sorriso. Uma semana e ele estava até flertando com uma mulher! Falta de sexo lhe fazia mal. Sorte que agora pelo menos poderia dar umas escapadas a noite e ir pra cama com belos espécimes de ser humano que não exigiam nada além de gemidos altos o bastante. Mas o negócio do serviço comunitário o preocupava, nunca tivera jeito para limpar banheiros e ajudar velhos decrépitos a tomar banho. Kai definitivamente teria que ajudá-lo com isso.

Mas naquele momento, tudo o que queria era voltar para sua casa e tomar um banho bem quente, vestir roupas bem confortáveis e passar um tempo arrumando o cabelo amassado. Odiava se sentir mal arrumado e estava com saudade de todos os seus cremes, gels, potes e escovas. E de sua guitarra. Queria voltar a sua vida normal o mais rápido possível.

Foi no dia seguinte que Uruha percebeu que iria demorar muito para poder voltar à vida de antes.

-

- É aqui que eu vou ter que trabalhar?!

Uruha, vestindo preto de cima a baixo e usando os mesmos óculos escuros do assalto, virou o rosto perplexo para o homem ao seu lado. Aquele homem era uma mistura um tanto quanto bizarra de servidor público e surfista, com seu cabelo castanho encaracolado e terno largo, gasto, usado com uma camisa verde meio aberta por baixo. Seu nome era Ogata Hiroto e ele era o seu Fiscal. E por Fiscal, Uruha entendia "babá".

- Uhum – sem desviar os olhos do prédio a frente, o tal Hiroto sorriu de canto. – Centro Intensivo de Recuperação para Cidadãos Especiais. Mais conhecido como Circe. É uma instituição particular, você tem sorte. Nem queira saber como são os banheiros que você teria que limpar se fosse uma instituição pública.

O maior bateu a mão no rosto, os olhos fechados e suspirou. Não lhe passara pela cabeça ter que lidar com retardados.

- E o que eu vou fazer aqui? Além de limpar banheiros – disse a última frase de maneira sarcástica, fria, com aquele seu tom mais perigoso. Hiroto pareceu não notar.

- Isso quem vai decidir é o diretor. Minha obrigação é fazer você vir aqui todos os dias. Não chegar bêbado ou drogado, não tentar fugir da cidade, não ser pego fazendo alguma besteira outra vez – então o agente se virou para ele com uma expressão um tanto quanto maníaca. – E se as coisas não forem assim, minha obrigação será transformar sua vida num inferno. Portanto acho bom não ser um daqueles tipos rebeldes que dá trabalho só para chamar atenção, porque eu lhe garanto que não vale a pena. Não comigo.

Uruha pensou que devia se encaixar bastante na descrição, mas não disse nada. Porém encarou com firmeza os olhos do outro, sem medo. Não teria medo de um cara que não parecia mais velho que ele e ainda fazia o tipo meio idiota de pessoa. E era baixinho. Então fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, assentindo e Hiroto-san o conduziu para dentro do prédio.

Ali dentro estava frio, foi só o que Uruha pode notar antes que um grito afeminado chamasse sua atenção.

- PON!

Um homem alto, da altura de Uruha, com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis acinzentados apareceu no fim de um corredor, saltitando até eles alegremente. Hiroto sorriu amarelo, parecendo levemente corado. Uruha baixou o rosto e soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Olá, Shou.

- Oh, seu safadinho, você sumiu! E quem é esse rapaz lindo ao seu lado?! – os olhos contornados de lápis do rapaz se voltaram para Uruha. – Ah sim, o garoto problema. Como é seu nome mesmo, criança?

O maior baixou os óculos e mostrou seu olhar mais perigoso ao outro. Como aquela "coisinha saltitante" tinha coragem de chamá-lo de criança?! Ou garoto problema? Ora, por mais que usasse roupas que pareciam ter sido desenterradas do armário de seu bisavô na era disco, ainda não era mais velho que o próprio Uruha.

- Takashima Kouyou, Shou. E me desculpe não ter aparecido depois daquele... hum...jantar...

- Oh, Pon, eu não esperava que você aparecesse. Takashima, hum? O diretor já me deixou instruções a seu respeito. Você vai começar limpando os banheiros e se terminar ainda hoje, pode começar a organizar as pastas do arquivo. Depois, vai repintar as paredes. Pon? – a 'coisinha' conseguia falar mais rapidamente que Kai e seus olhos pulavam de um para outro sem se ater ao rosto de nenhum dos dois. – Quer provar minha nova receita de massa italiana? Garanto que melhorei desde a última vez.

- Ahn... claro, Shou, qualquer dia desses marcamos. Desculpe mas eu tenho que voltar e arrumar uma papelada, ele está entregue.

- Oh sim, claro. Bem, eu vou buscar suas roupas, dear, não saia daí.

E ele sumiu outra vez, com seu trote rápido. Uruha se virou para o outro homem.

- Você fez sexo com ele?! Ew!

Hiroto apenas lhe lançou um olhar malévolo e deu as costas. Uruha continuou a falar, num tom sarcástico.

- Ele por acaso usa camisinha rosa? Talvez use uma sunguinha com rabo de coelhinha da playboy...

Porém o homem de terno largo já deixara o prédio pela porta da frente e Uruha riu sozinho esperando a "coisa fofa" voltar. "Pon... apelido engraçado. Uruha pon...Urupon desu..."

- Ah!

E ele voltara de repente, fazendo o maior se sobressaltar em meio a seus pensamentos.

- Você não fugiu, já é um começo. Bem, vista isso e eu vou lhe mostrar o armário de produtos de limpeza e os banheiros – e jogou para ele um macacão laranja.

Uruha olhou o macacão por um segundo.

- Claro, tinha que ser laranja... – resmungou.

- Hahaha, dear, você é engraçado. Venha, vou te mostrar onde se trocar. A não ser que não ligue de sujar essas suas lindas roupinhas de marca...

- Não, obrigado. E me chame de Uruha – respondeu seco e o seguiu.

Entraram em um corredor e ele continuou a falar incansavelmente, enquanto o loiro dispensava-lhe a mínima atenção. Passaram por uma porta de folha dupla aberta, que dava para um salão de recreação coberta e com grandes janelas. Varias pessoas estavam lá, montando blocos coloridos ou simplesmente olhando o nada. Uruha passou reto, então parou e deu dois passos para trás, olhando outra vez.

Sentado a uma mesa de madeira cheia de minúsculas peças de quebra cabeças, estava um rapaz com cabelos cor de mel e olhos concentrados, azuis. O rapaz ergueu os olhos ao se sentir observado. Seus olhares se chocaram por alguns segundos, então ele voltou a baixar o rosto, pegando uma peça qualquer e a encaixando em algum lugar.

O rapaz do parque, com a síndrome de As-qualquer-coisa.

Ruki.

oOo

**Notas:** Eu não tenho idéia de como funciona essa coisa toda de julgamento no Japão, só que existe mesmo um tipo de serviço comunitário chamado _probation_ supervisionada. Os nomes das irmãs do Uruha foram inventados por mim. Eu sei que ele tem uma sobrinha, mas estes foram inventados por mim também.

E perdoem-me, fãns de Arisu, mas eu _precisava_ por o Shou no papel de bicha _mor_! XD


	4. IV O Trabalho Enobrece os Patrões

**Músicas (links no profile):** Movin On – needtobreath, e Any Other World - Mika

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. IV – O Trabalho Enobrece os Patrões_

Kai teria, sem hesitar, assumido sua culpa no assalto se Uruha não o tivesse terminantemente proibido de fazer tal coisa. Ele também tinha certeza que nunca embarcaria nas estratégias perigosas do amigo de ganhar dinheiro se não precisasse muito disso. Porque a lanchonete não era o suficiente para manter metade de uma casa, por mais que gostasse de lá. Ele era do tipo que valorizava o trabalho duro e gostava de pensar que suas coisas haviam sido compradas com o próprio esforço e não com o dinheiro que outra pessoa lutou pra ganhar. E por mais que entendesse os motivos do amigo para odiar a vida que tinha, Kai adoraria estar no lugar dele, com pais razoavelmente ricos e um estilo de vida confortável.

Mas nada disso o impediu de começar a gargalhar quando finalmente conseguiu uma folga para ver o que o amigo andava fazendo em seu serviço comunitário.

Uruha estava usando um macacão laranja largo demais para ele e luvas de borracha roxas. Prendera o cabelo loiro escuro em um rabo baixo e estava de quatro, esfregando o chão do banheiro, quando o moreno chegou. Parecia realmente uma...

- Faxineira?! Eles te puseram de faxineira?!

Uruha parecia prestes a rosnar e avançar em alguém.

- ...Se vai realmente se divertir as minhas custas, pelo menos tenha a decência de usar o masculino. Meu rosto pode ser angelical, mas eu ainda tenho um pouco de 'orgulho' no meio das pernas Kai.

Kai, com o corpo todo apoiado em uma pia, engoliu mais um acesso de riso e tentou parecer mais sério.

- Não parece, você deixa qualquer um por a mão no seu 'orgulho'. Por isso o Aoi largou você, não foi?

Uruha ergueu o corpo, ainda ajoelhado e afastou a franja do rosto com o braço.

- Muito obrigado, Kai. Como se não bastasse estar aqui limpando o banheiro dos retardados, você ainda me lembra do meu último fracasso amoroso. Valeu mesmo.

- Desculpe, Uruha.

O moreno não gostava quando o amigo soava sarcasticamente magoado. Porque, em geral, era porque ele estava magoado mesmo. Uruha sempre gostara muito de abrir as pernas pra qualquer um que prometesse um pouco de aventura a ele, mas Kai sabia que Aoi fora o que tinha chegado mais perto de um "namoro de verdade". O ex ainda era assunto delicado.

- Então! Vai ter que ficar mesmo seis meses trabalhando aqui de graça? – perguntou, só para mudar de assunto.

- ...É. Limpando banheiros, pintando paredes e arrumando brinquedos. Cercado por gente anormal. E isso inclui os funcionários.

O moreno deixou escapar uma risadinha então se desencostou da pia.

- Bom, quer ajuda? Você claramente não sabe o quê está fazendo.

Uruha voltou os olhos cinzentos para o amigo e em seguida para o chão excessivamente ensaboado. Então voltou a olhar Kai juntando as mãos na frente do corpo como se estivesse rezando.

- Por favor...

Kai estava pegando um par de luvas roxas extras que havia no carrinho de limpeza de Uruha quando um rapaz entrou no banheiro e imediatamente começou a escorregar nos próprios pés. Kai largou as luvas e se jogou para segurá-lo; e no segundo seguinte, com um estrondo surdo e barulho de borracha molhada, estavam ambos no chão. Kai com um careta de dor, as costas pregadas ao azulejo, e o outro rapaz com os olhos bem fechados como se estivesse esperando pelo tombo.

- Ai... – resmungou meio sem voz - bater as costas expulsara parte do ar de seus pulmões - e só então o outro rapaz abriu os olhos, se vendo por cima do corpo de alguém. Alguém que ele conhecia.

- ...Ahn... Kai-san?

Cuidadosamente, apoiando-se sobre os joelhos, Nao ergueu o corpo e estendeu o braço para o outro. Kai, que estava ainda deitado sobre o chão molhado, tentando sentir todas as suas costelas para saber se não tinha nenhuma quebrada, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o rosto corado daquele cara moreno do parque, aquele que achara que podia simplesmente expulsar Uruha dali sem uma explicação. Também sentiu o rosto arder um pouco de vergonha.

- ...Whoa... essa foi por pouco – murmurou, aceitando o braço estendido e se erguendo. – Ah, minha jaqueta... – resmungou, notando que estava inteiramente molhado atrás.

- Por pouco?! Se não fosse você eu estaria com dois dentes da frente a menos agora. Tá tudo bem? Ah, é Kai né?

- É, é sim... e eu estou bem – então virou-se para Uruha, que baixara o rosto e estava gargalhando silenciosamente, ainda de joelhos no chão. – Uruha, você não pôs o aviso na porta?!

- ...Esqueci – murmurou, com um enorme sorriso de felicidade.

Os dois morenos se levantaram com cuidado, um se apoiando no outro, de cara fechada para o loiro.

- E você está bem, Nao-san? – perguntou Kai, com uma das mãos nas costas.

- Sim, sim... – ele parecia realmente corado e bochechas vermelhas combinavam mais com seu rosto infantil claro do que a expressão irada do parque. – Mas afinal, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?! – perguntou, tirando o próprio moletom molhado e ficando apenas com uma camiseta azul escura por baixo.

Kai suspirou, também tirando a própria jaqueta e apontou para Uruha com o dedão, como quem pede carona.

- Uruha está fazendo serviço comunitário e eu estava prestes a ensiná-lo como se esfrega um chão.

Uruha novamente revirou os olhos e voltou a esfregar, determinado a ignorar a presença daqueles dois ali. Nao riu baixo, olhando para o loiro e sentou-se em um dos cantos da pia, espremendo o moletom para tirar a água.

- Serviço comunitário? E o que ele fez?

Kai desviou o olhar ao responder.

- Hum... chamaram de assalto a mão armada. Mas não havia balas na arma.

- Kai! Cala a boca! – Uruha novamente se erguera, observando o tal Nao rir ainda mais – E você, está aqui de babá daquele moleque outra vez? Eles te pagam pra isso ou você só faz pra levar um pouco de amor e carinho aos "especiais". Porque você faz o tipo...

Nao voltou a ficar sério e foi a vez de Kai rodar os olhos. Uruha e seu maldito orgulho. Era só se sentir ameaçado e começava a insultar as pessoas.

- "Eles" me pagam sim e eu prefiro o termo 'enfermeiro' – respondeu, num tom de voz neutro.

- Enfermeiros não deviam usar branco? Ou aquele cara não consegue distinguir cores?

- Eu não trabalho em um hospital. E Ruki-san provavelmente consegue fazer muito mais coisas que você. Tenho certeza que ele saberia limpar um banheiro sem fazer toda essa bagunça.

Kai fechou os olhos. Ótimo, logo no primeiro dia e Uruha já arrumara um inimigo mortal. "Grande Uruha! Realmente...", pensou.

- Não trabalha em um hospital, hã? Então você é mesmo uma babá. Babá de retardados. Talvez ele saiba limpar um banheiro mesmo, pena que ele não consiga falar sobre isso.

- Okay! – Kai entrou na frente, entre os dois, quase escorregando novamente. – Okay, vamos nos acalmar. Então... Nao-san, o seu amigo está aqui? – perguntou num tom falsamente cordial, lançando um olhar severo a Uruha.

Nao virou o rosto para Kai e sorriu, voltando a ter uma aparência de doçura e ignorando solenemente a outra presença.

- Bem, ele é o dono certo?

- Ele é o dono?! – Uruha novamente se meteu na conversa, largando o esfregão e erguendo o corpo do chão. Qualquer coisa para matar o trabalho, igual quando trabalhava na feira de frutas.

- Ah sim... o Circe foi criado por causa dele, a princípio. Os pais dele eram absurdamente ricos, metidos com a nata da sociedade, essas coisas. Quando perceberam que seu Takanori era autista, logo fundaram esse lugar aqui. Para que ele pudesse conviver com outras pessoas com problemas parecidos, não se sentir tão 'diferente'. Então, quando os pais dele morreram num acidente de carro há cinco anos, ele herdou tudo – Nao desceu da pia e vestiu o moletom úmido por cima da camiseta. – Claro, ele não toma conta. Ele não poderia – completou em tom obvio.

- E quem toma conta por ele? – perguntou Kai, curioso – Você?

Rindo outra vez, novamente ele parecia levemente embaraçado.

- Eu?! Ah não, eu só tomo conta dele. Quem administra tanto o Circe quanto as finanças pessoais dele é o Sakamoto-san. O diretor Saga – Nao fez uma careta. – Eu não gosto muito dele. Ele raramente para em casa, de qualquer modo. Geralmente somos só eu e Ruki-san na mansão.

Uruha se mantivera calado, ouvindo com atenção. Então aquele garoto era rico. Muito rico ao que parecia. Era estranho, Uruha não o vira muitas vezes, mas ele não parecia anormal. Nem rico. Ele parecia apenas tímido. Machucado talvez, como se tivesse medo de viver como todo mundo. Uruha não o culpava por isso, a vida real era verdadeiramente uma merda.

Kai também ouvia com atenção, mas ele parecia dispensar mais atenção ao interlocutor do que a história em si.

- Bem, eu vou usar o banheiro lá de cima. Foi um prazer rever você, Kai-san – disse inclinando-se e sorrindo antes de sair pisando com cuidado para fora do banheiro, ignorando Uruha solenemente.

Assim que se viu sozinho com o amigo, Uruha o cutucou forte nas costelas.

- Você tá caidinho por ele!

Kai corou até a raiz dos cabelos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Não torra, Uruha! Só porque você é um pervertido não significa que eu seja também. E você foi um perfeito babaca com ele sabia?

O loiro ignorou cada palavra dita por Kai. Ele não dava a mínima para os sentimentos delicados da babá, mas estava internamente deliciado com a idéia de Kai estar gostando dele. Kai! O todo eu-sou-hetero-e-gosto-de-mulher Kai! Na verdade, Uruha estava um tanto quanto chocado, pois achava que não podia existir ninguém com mais complexo de fofura do que Kai. Mas o tal Nao era ainda pior. Era como ver dois Kais em uma pessoa só. Algo em seu instinto dizia a Uruha que aquele rostinho infantil escondia alguns segredinhos sujos. E o loiro mal podia esperar para descobrir tudo enquanto jogava a babá nos braços do amigo. Ah sim, seria... divertido.

Kai parecia desconfiado e zangado.

- Você! Pare de me olhar assim! Eu conheço esse olhar e significa 'planos maquiavélicos em que o Kai sempre se ferra'!

- Não seja criança, Kai, eu só estava pensando. E então, vai me ajudar ou não vai?

O moreno suspirou, pendurando a jaqueta molhada na porta de um cubículo e abrindo a porta do banheiro para que as pessoas notassem que estava sendo lavado.

- Certo, primeiro passo... tente lavar o chão sem usar metade da água do planeta...

-

O dia havia sido cansativo para Uruha. Mesmo com a pequena distração de Kai, de manhã, ainda tivera que esfregar cada maldito chão de banheiro daquele prédio e o lugar era maior do que parecia por fora. Depois do almoço Kai desaparecera, alegando que tinha que fazer algumas coisas em casa e Uruha ficara sozinho novamente com seus produtos de limpeza enjoativos e suas luvas de borracha roxas.

Quando por fim terminara aquilo tudo, suas costas e joelhos estavam doendo pela posição em que ficara o dia todo. Mas ainda havia uma hora inteira para cumprir ali e logo a "coisa saltitante" chamada Shou o empurrara para uma sala pequena cheia de pó e arquivos, e tivera que dar um jeito de começar a organizar aquilo por ordem alfabética no sistema americano(1) enquanto lutava para parar de tossir. Era revoltante que não fosse ganhar um mísero centavo para virar um escravo do lugar! Foi com um enorme prazer que ele observou os ponteiros de seu relógio de pulso marcarem cinco horas da tarde e imediatamente ele largou o que fazia, espanando a poeira das roupas negras e do cabelo.

Deuses, precisava de um banho!

Ainda meio perdido entre os corredores e salas, Uruha começou a caminhar, seguindo as placas de indicação penduradas no teto para achar a saída. Estava prestando atenção a elas e por isso mal notou que havia acabado de entrar naquele salão onde vira o garoto autista naquela manhã. Só percebeu quando pisou sem querer em um bloco colorido e quase caiu sobre mais um monte deles, espalhados pelo chão.

Então olhou em volta. Já não havia tantas pessoas ali, só quatro. Uma moça vestida de branco, distraindo uma criança com síndrome de down. Um adolescente magrelo cheio de espinhas, olhando pela janela para o jardim lá fora com um olhar perdido.

E ele.

Ruki estava praticamente na mesma posição que de manhã, sentado a uma mesa de madeira afastada das janelas, o olhar azulado concentrado nas peças de um gigantesco quebra-cabeças. Só que naquela manhã o quebra-cabeças estava praticamente desmontado e agora faltavam apenas algumas peças no meio e em um dos cantos para completá-lo. Uruha se aproximou, cautelosamente, observando a imagem.

Era uma imagem complexa de um dragão dourado, com escamas detalhadas e um fundo escuro mostrando fogos de artifício, como se fosse ano novo. Era um desenho bonito.

- ...Hum, belo quebra cabeças – disse Uruha, em voz baixa.

Ruki não desviou os olhos para ele, apenas colocou outra peça no lugar.

- Hey, desculpa por aquele dia no parque, a propósito – continuou o loiro, aproximando-se mais. – Eu não sabia que você não gostava de falar.

Ruki continuou ignorando-o, os olhos percorrendo rapidamente cada peça solta ainda restante.

- Hum, bom, eu te vejo qualquer dia desses. Sabe, eu vou trabalhar aqui, agora, então é possível que a gente se veja muito – Uruha não sabia por que estava falando com o rapaz. Não simpatizara com ele, pra começar. Talvez fosse aquele ar perdido, mas Uruha não tinha certeza. – Bem, tchau.

O loiro já estava se dirigindo a outra porta quando sentiu uma mão segurando a manga de seu casaco. Olhou para o menor, mas este ainda olhava atentamente as peças do quebra cabeças. Então ele soltou Uruha e, hesitante, empurrou para ele uma das peças. Sem nunca fazer contato visual.

Uruha olhou por um momento, então se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a ele. Pegou a peça e a encaixou em algum lugar próximo a cabeça do Dragão. Ruki pegou outra peça e encaixou logo em seguida a dele. Uruha notou que, embora ele não erguesse os olhos, estava sorrindo levemente.

Sorriu também e pegou outra peça. Como o menor não reclamou, a encaixou na imagem também e logo Ruki encaixava outra.

- Você é bom nisso garoto – murmurou, procurando o lugar de uma outra peça. Mas antes de conseguir encaixá-la, alguém o chamou na porta oposta do salão.

- Hey, Takashima!

Uruha se virou e deu de cara com seu Fiscal outra vez, sua expressão voltando a ficar fechada. Hiroto continuava com aquele terno largo de mais, aquela aparência de desleixo e parecia impaciente. Levantou-se devagar.

- Desculpa amigo, mas eu tenho minha própria babá agora – resmungou para Ruki, então encaixou a peça que tinha na mão em um dos cantos superiores. – Até.

Ruki continuou em silêncio, concentrado. Faltavam apenas duas peças agora e ele encaixou a penúltima rapidamente.

Aquele homem alto e loiro com cara de anjo se afastava, resmungando com aquele outro. Ruki podia ouvi-los falando algo sobre 'trabalho forçado'. Delicadamente, encaixou a última peça do quebra-cabeça e ergueu os olhos para eles, observando-os se afastar.

- Você terminou! – uma voz ao seu lado o fez voltar novamente à atenção para o desenho. Nao-san se aproximou e sentou-se onde antes o homem com cara de anjo estava. Isso deixou Ruki chateado, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- É bonito – disse o moreno, mais suavemente, olhando o desenho.

- É.

- Você quer emoldurar? Ficaria bem no seu quarto.

- É.

- Bem, já está tarde e você terminou o quebra-cabeças... então podemos ir?

- É.

Nao suspirou. Ruki tinha apresentado um certo progresso quanto aquele tique verbal a apenas dois dias, mas parecia que tudo voltara novamente. Era sempre assim, ele melhorava, parecia quase feliz, então de uma hora para outra, Nao não tinha idéia do por que, ele piorava.

- Você não esta falando muito hoje, não é mesmo?

- ...Eu quero ir pra casa – Ruki disse, se levantando e deixando o quebra-cabeças montado em cima da mesa. Estava difícil entender o que Nao-san dizia. Ele ficava com aquele rosto do homem com cara de anjo na cabeça.

Aquele rosto parecia querer tomar todo o espaço em sua mente. Não era bom quando só uma coisa ocupava sua cabeça, era o que Reita-san dizia para ele. Precisava lutar e continuar prestando atenção a tudo e não esquecer das coisas ao redor. Mas era difícil! Ele precisava ir pra casa e fazer as coisas certas nos horários certos. Hoje era dia de peixe cozido no vapor. Ele tinha que chegar a tempo para o jantar ou perderia o peixe cozido. O jantar era servido as sete, então ele tinha que se apressar, pois se se atrasasse seu jantar estaria frio e ele ficaria com fome. E Saga-sama iria ficar bravo. Ele precisava ir para casa!

- Ruki, tem certeza que você não...

- Quero ir pra casa!

- Está bem, vamos pra casa.

Nao levantou-se, olhando uma última vez para o quebra-cabeças completo. Seis mil peças em um único dia... realmente, quanto mais fechado em si mesmo, mais esperto ele ficava.

"Uma imagem tão linda..." Nao pegou a caixa e puxou as peças para dentro dela, estilhaçando o Dragão.

-

(1) O sistema japonês é diferente. Provavelmente lá a ordem alfabética é A, I, U, E, O, KA, KI, KU, KE, KO, etc...


	5. V Saturday Night Fun and a Sunday lunch

**Notas: **Tirando pela parte do Ruki, a musica tema desse capitulo é Life of My Own, do 3 Dors Down, que pode ser baixada junto com o resto da trilha sonora por um link no meu profile.

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. V – Saturday Night Fun and a Sunday lunch_

Uruha acordou com o barulho de uma buzina bem em baixo de sua janela. Chegara em casa morto de cansaço, fizera um lanche, tomara um banho e imediatamente depois caíra prostrado na cama, com apenas a toalha em volta da cintura, um braço jogado por sobre os olhos, protegendo-os da claridade da lâmpada. Ele dormira quase instantaneamente, mas mesmo agora, meio acordado, meio sonhando, com uma orientação temporal bem confusa, ele achava que não tinha se passado nem uma hora direito desde que deitara.

Uma rápida olhadela no relógio mostrou que havia passado cerca de duas horas e meia. Xingando quem quer que fosse que continuava buzinando insistentemente, Uruha cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Mas aquele idiota não parava e o loiro se ergueu de uma vez, pronto pra atirar um de seus cremes de cabelo na cara do infeliz. Abriu a janela de uma vez e a buzina parou de soar.

- Finalmente! Achei que ia ter que por a casa abaixo pra chamar sua atenção.

Uruha estreitou os olhos, enquanto olhava para o rosto daquele ser que ousara acordá-lo.

- Amano Shinji, ouse fazer isso de novo e eu mesmo me certifico que você não vai ter mais dedos pra apertar essa buzina irritante desse seu maldito carrinho – rosnou num tom frio, ainda lutando contra a visão nebulosa de sono.

- Ih, tem alguém de mau humor. Isso é falta de sexo, Uruha – respondeu o outro num tom levemente irônico. Era um rapaz alto, com cabelos escuros pouco abaixo das orelhas e interessantes olhos negros, que pareciam brilhar como se fossem duas pedras ônix. Sentava-se orgulhosamente ao volante de um Honda Ballade clássico reformado, prata e se vestia de maneira elegante demais. Uma camisa de cetim negra e calças jeans caras, desbotadas apenas o suficiente para dar um ar _cool_. Uruha suspirou.

- Sério, Tora, hoje eu trabalhei como um camelo por causa daquele maldito serviço comunitário e estou cansado.

- Você anda chato desde que o Aoi te deu um fora. Eu quero ver o antigo Uruha de volta, aquele que não perdia uma balada de sábado nem se o mundo estivesse acabando.

Tora sorria apenas com um canto dos lábios, misteriosamente. Uruha sabia o que ele queria. Era o que ele sempre queria. E ficava usando a desculpa esfarrapada de "hoje é sábado e você precisa sair". Bem, não era Uruha que ontem mesmo estava matando por uma boa seção de sexo?

- Pra começar, você foi a causa do Aoi ter me dado um fora – respondeu Uruha, muito consciente dos olhares que o outro lançava a seu tórax desnudo. – Vamos passar e pegar o Kai então. Eu me recuso a passar a noite inteira tendo que ouvir a sua conversa chata.

Tora riu alto, inclinando mais o corpo para fora da janela do carro para poder falar num tom de voz mais baixo.

- Eh, Uruha, pode deixar que hoje não vamos conversar muito. Vá se arrumar e coloque uma roupa bonitinha, okay? Vamos naquela boate nova da área leste.

Uruha não se dignou a responder, fechou a janela na cara do moreno e começou a tirar roupas do guarda roupa, procurando uma adequada. Tora, lá fora, desligou o motor e se dispôs a esperar. Uruha era vaidoso demais para se arrumar no tempo de um homem normal.

Olhou distraidamente para a casa, enquanto o rádio despejava uma melodia pop meio enjoativa em seus ouvidos. Não era uma casa grande, mas somente o fato de ser uma casa com quintal próprio e sem vizinhos colados já fazia do lugar um lar tipicamente burguês. Era feita de alvenaria, pintada de branco e estava espremida entre dois pequenos prédios residenciais. A janela do quarto de Uruha dava para a rua, direto, mas bem ao lado havia um agradável jardim que servia de entrada. Tora sabia que Uruha morava com os pais ali e até recentemente a irmã do meio também morava com eles. Mas Tora tinha quase certeza que ela se casara e tivera um filho há pouco tempo.

E ele estremecia só de pensar em morar com tanta gente. Uruha tinha mesmo que ser o louco que era vivendo com os pais e principalmente a sombra do sucesso do pai.

Não que Tora entendesse muito daquilo. Ele só conhecia o lado divertido de Uruha. Aquele que o fazia beber até começar a cantar a plenos pulmões no meio da rua e então abrir as pernas para ele fácil como uma casca de ervilha.

- Uh boy...Watashi ni oh baby! Tsuite koreru jishin... aru no? (1) - cantarolou baixinho, enquanto esperava.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, Uruha finalmente se dignou a aparecer na porta da frente; e um sonolento Tora concluiu que valia a pena ter esperado. Ele estava magnífico, ainda mais do que de costume. Estava usando aquela calça preta com tiras nas laterais, uma blusa igualmente negra com um colete vermelho escuro por cima, cheio de botões de metal na gola e que atrás formava uma espécie de saia desfiada. Colocara luvas sem dedos nas mãos, de renda negra e jogara todo o cabelo loiro escuro para um lado(2). Estava fatal.

Assoviou baixinho quando Uruha se aproximou e este lhe mostrou o dedo do meio antes de se jogar no banco do passageiro.

- Você ainda ouve essa porcaria? Passa na casa do Kai, eu realmente quero que ele vá – disse enquanto mudava a estação de rádio e Tora arrancava com o carro. – Ah, isso sim é música.

- Você e seu bendito rock anos oitenta – resmungou o moreno, enquanto Uruha começava a cantarolar e fazer solos com uma guitarra imaginária.

- Ame o furaseru...Time is dead! Word is dead!(3)... E essa música é de noventa e um – Uruha parou de cantarolar e fazer gestos estúpidos com as mãos e se virou para o maior. – Como é que você consegue não se cansar de trabalhar?

Tora deu ombros, virando uma esquina e pensou vários minutos antes de responder.

- Acho que os cochilos que eu tiro no escritório quando ninguém está vendo ajudam bastante. Mas esse serviço comunitário é tão ruim assim?

O loiro abriu o vidro e pôs o rosto para fora, respirando fundo.

- Bem, não é como a prisão... lá eu tinha certeza que me enforcaria de tédio. Já nesse trabalho... se eu tiver tempo de arrumar uma corda já é alguma coisa – quase gritou para conseguir se fazer ouvir apesar do barulho do vento. Tora voltou a gargalhar e Uruha voltou a por o corpo todo dentro do carro, olhando para frente com um sorrisinho perdido.

- Tem esse cara lá...

- Ih, mais uma vítima da viúva negra aqui – disse Tora num tom de voz divertido, mas Uruha o mandou calar a boca.

- Não seja estúpido, Tora, esse cara tem problemas na cabeça. Ele não fala com ninguém há não ser aquela babá estúpida com cara de filhote de cachorro de quem o Kai está a fim. Mas ele...

O loiro fez uma pausa, perdendo o fio dos pensamentos e Tora teve que pigarrear para que ele continuasse.

- Ele me deixou ajudar a montar o quebra-cabeças dele, hoje. Acho que ele não faz isso com muita gente.

- Sabe Uruha... você já foi a fim de todos os tipos de pessoa – disse o moreno lentamente. – Teve aquele cara alto cheio de tatuagens e aquele outro que era ator de filme pornô. Mas um retardado mental realmente vai ser novidade pra mim.

Uruha lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e meio exasperado.

- Ah, quer saber, daqui pra frente só abra a boca pra pagar as minhas bebidas e pra gemer, combinado?!

- ...Combinado – Tora ainda estava se divertindo do ar irritado do outro quando parou em frente a um conjunto habitacional. Era um prédio grande, muito alto e muito largo, coberto inteiramente de janelinhas pequenas. Tora imaginava que não devia ser um lugar agradável de se morar, mas Uruha estava acostumado com aquele lugar da mesma maneira que estava acostumado a própria casa. Desceu e apertou um dos milhares do botõezinhos do painel de interfone.

- Quem é? – perguntou uma voz feminina grave e um tanto cansada.

- Oi, Akemi-san, o Kai está em casa? É o Uruha.

- Sim, eu sei... acha que depois de vinte anos eu não reconheceria sua voz, garoto?

Akemi-san era a mãe de Kai e ela nunca gostara particularmente de Uruha. Gostava ainda menos depois da coisa toda do assalto. Kai lhe dissera que foi realmente difícil convencer a mãe de que não estava com ele naquela hora e Uruha sabia que ela ainda estava um pouco desconfiada. Mas em geral ela estava ocupada de mais na fábrica pra prestar atenção as companhias do filho e Kai já deixara claro em suas atitudes que não romperia a amizade. Uruha gostava mais da avó dele, uma senhora simpática que cozinhava biscoitos de chocolate e onigiri com peixe melhor do que ninguém. Mas agora ela estava doente e o loiro fez uma anotação mental para se lembrar de ir visitá-la.

Ouviu Akemi-san gritar alguma coisa para alguém e então a voz de Kai se tornou clara.

- Uruha! Achei que você ia desmaiar hoje e só acordar amanhã!

- Pois é, o imbecil do Tora fez o favor de me acordar e já que estamos todos acordados, vamos sair. Você vem.

Não era um pedido. Mas Kai estava acostumado a esse tipo de tratamento.

- Eu estou de pijama. E sem grana.

- ...Você tem dinheiro, Kai. Esta dentro de um saquinho de papel junto com minhas barras de chocolate – Uruha tomou o cuidado de dizer tais palavras o mais baixo que a estática do interfone permitia. Kai ficou em silêncio por vários segundos.

- Mas você disse...

- Não estão mais atrás de você. Não me deixe ficar sozinho com esse imbecil a noite inteira, okay? Vista uma roupa bacana e desça, nós estamos esperando.

Mais vários segundos de silêncio e Kai finalmente resmungou algo como "me dê dez minutos", e desligou.

Uruha voltou para o carro e ignorou os olhares lascivos de Tora, agradecendo por ele cumprir o que combinava. Não que Tora fosse uma pessoa desagradável, ele apenas tinha a profundidade emocional de um trasgo. Kai apareceu pouco depois vestindo um blazer branco sobre uma camisa escura e calças igualmente brancas, um cigarro preso aos lábios e um saquinho de papel apertado muito forte na mão. Abriu a porta traseira do carro de Tora e jogou o saquinho no colo de Uruha, enquanto entrava.

- Oi, Tora... toma. E eu comi um dos seus chocolates.

Tora olhou para o saquinho e em seguida para todo o dinheiro que Uruha estava tirando dele, exclamando alto enquanto ligava o carro.

- Então você estava mesmo naquele carro, Kai! Sabe, eu e um pessoal fizemos uma aposta e eu acabei de perder cinqüenta yenes.

Kai pareceu sem graça e se encolheu no banco traseiro, enquanto Uruha ria e abria uma das barras de chocolate, enfiando-a na boca antes de começar a contar o dinheiro.

- ...óma Hai, shua parthe – disse logo depois, separando metade do bolo de dinheiro e esticando o braço por cima da cabeça, para o banco de trás. Ainda tinha a barra de chocolate na boca, presa como um enorme charuto e por isso não estava conseguindo pronunciar direito as palavras. Kai pegou o dinheiro e guardou um pouco deprimido, mas Tora estava rindo.

- Tem uma boa grana aí... o que vocês pretendem fazer com ela? – perguntou, casualmente. Uruha respondeu na hora, mordendo a barrinha e mastigando silenciosamente.

- Eu vou torrar tudo em bebida e motéis, como sempre.

Kai hesitou um pouco, mas por fim respondeu, olhando pela janela.

- Acho que eu vou economizar. Por um bom tempo eu não quero saber dos planos mirabolantes dele – ele não chegou a apontar, mas Tora sabia que estava se referindo a Uruha.

- Achei que você ia querer gastar convidando a tal babá de quem você gostou pra sair.

Uruha riu baixinho e Kai corou intensamente.

- Uruha! Para de espalhar que eu estou gostando do Nao-san! Isso é uma mentira, Tora, não dê ouvidos a ele.

Mas Tora já assobiava e o encarava pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Do Nao-san?! Do no masculino?! Kai, Kai... eu sabia que esse cara aqui seria uma má influência pra você – e bateu com a mão espalmada na coxa de Uruha.

- Como se você fosse santo – rebateu o loiro, revirando os olhos.

- Se vocês só estavam a fim de transar, porque eu estou aqui?! – perguntou um Kai indignado, enquanto os outros riam alto e continuavam com comentários cada vez mais maliciosos. Uruha voltou a por metade do corpo para fora da janela, gritando.

- SATURDAY NIGHT FUN!! UHULLL!!

A noite estava prometendo.

-

Era dia alto, mas o sol ainda entrava fracamente pelas janelas cobertas por cortinas de veludo carmesim. Nao, sentado a mesa de jantar, esperando silenciosamente, estava preocupado. Era domingo, dia de Saga almoçar na mansão. Ruki contava que ele estivesse ali no almoço e seria trabalhoso convencê-lo a comer se o tutor não estivesse presente.

Ele olhou para Ruki, sentado a sua frente, o rosto baixo e inexpressivo, as mãos sobre o colo. Parecia que cada piora de Ruki era antecedida por uma presença mais duradoura de Saga-san; e Nao preferia não imaginar o que aquele homem de rosto perfeitamente frio e olhos cruéis poderia dizer para o menor quando ficavam sozinhos. O enfermeiro de fato não confiava nem um pouco nele, mas era ele quem assinava seu cheque de pagamento. Então se mantinha de boca fechada.

E o moreno também não gostava muito daquela mesa de jantar enorme. Seis lugares de cada lado, um vaso de flores frescas no meio e todas aquelas frescuras de quem tem dinheiro demais. Nao se lembrava, bem vagamente, de como era antes dos pais de Ruki morrerem naquele acidente de carro.

A casa era mais alegre, menos luxuosa e Ruki não era tão fechado. Mas isso fora há cinco anos, quando ainda nem era enfermeiro dele, só um estagiário meio bobo que não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Agora ele era diferente. A convivência com o 'poder', talvez. E por 'poder' ele estava implicitamente pensando em Saga-san.

As portas de madeira de folha dupla se abriram e o 'poder' em si entrou na sala de jantar, falando ao celular com alguém. Nao não podia negar que ele fazia uma figura carismática e imponente, assim a primeira vista. Alto, esguio e muito pálido, com os cabelos cor de chocolate alcançando os ombros e intensos olhos escuros que pareciam dois poços de mistério. Ele falava sorrindo e seu sorriso era muito confiante. Seu modo de andar lembrava a Nao um lince sobre a neve. Sua maneira de se vestir sempre lembrava a última capa daquela revista metrossexual da qual esquecera o nome.

- ...Sim, senhor Tanaka, o senhor está absolutamente certo! Mas é claro. Claro que sim. Embora seja ainda melhor se o senhor investir parte desse dinheiro, digamos vinte por cento, nas nossas outras ações. A fábrica de autopeças é uma escolha ainda melhor. Ah sim, claro, podemos nos encontrar para discutir o assunto. É sempre um prazer, senhor Tanaka. Até amanhã.

Ele desligou o celular com um estalido e o brilhante sorriso branco foi substituído por um leve curvar de lábios e um ar superior.

- Esse idiota... – só então voltou os olhos para os dois rapazes que já estavam na mesa. Nao olhava para ele e Ruki continuava a olhar para o próprio prato vazio. Saga ignorou o enfermeiro e pousou uma mão de dedos longos sobre o ombro do loirinho. – Bom dia, Ruki-kun. Vejo que me esperou para comer outra vez. Acho que já podemos ser servidos então.

E era isso, sem um pedido de desculpas pelo atraso, sem um aparente constrangimento, nem nada. Nao estava acostumado aquilo – Saga gostava de tratar todos os seus inferiores como lixo e quase todo mundo era inferior a ele - mas ele tinha pena por Ruki. Saga-san era frio como uma geladeira com ele, ao menos quando Nao estava vendo e possivelmente quando estavam a sós também. E Ruki precisava de pessoas afetuosas ao seu redor.

Saga sentou-se na ponta da mesa, o lugar do anfitrião, e estalou os dedos para a camareira, que rapidamente começou a servi-los. Acabaram com o primeiro prato em absoluto silêncio e foi só quando já estavam na metade do prato principal que Saga voltou os olhos novamente para Ruki, que comia em pequenas porções e mastigava cuidadosamente.

- Alguma coisa que queira me contar?

Ruki pregou os olhos com mais força em sua comida. Era interessante como aquele pedaço de carne brilhava devido ao óleo e ao molho do lado de fora, mas permanecia opaca onde ele dera uma mordida. Dava pra sentir o olhar do Saga-sama esquentando seu rosto e ele sabia que tinha que responder, mas sempre ficava nervoso na frente de Saga-sama. Porque ele podia ser castigado por não responder e isso o fazia esquecer as palavras. Mas ele tinha que responder, tinha! Tinha!

- Não.

Saga continuou olhando-o, sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra por vários minutos. Nao sentia como se ele estivesse avaliando Ruki. Avaliando como fazia com qualquer uma daquelas obras de arte caras que comprava para decorar a mansão.

- Não mesmo? Como foi ontem no Circe?

Ruki estava resistindo ao impulso de se balançar. Antes ele não conseguia controlá-lo, mas agora já podia se ordenar a não balançar o corpo. Não era normal. E Saga-sama queria que ele fosse normal. Sim, queria. Reita-san e Nao-san também queriam e ele estava se esforçando bastante. Parecia que só aquele homem com rosto de anjo não ligava pra isso. Mas aquele homem era mal educado.

- Bem.

- E como está a comida hoje?

- Boa.

- Ótimo.

Saga voltou sua atenção para a própria comida, como se já tivesse cumprido com a própria obrigação. Só então Nao achou prudente se manifestar.

- Ele montou um quebra-cabeças de seis mil peças ontem, sozinho.

Ruki deixou seus hashis caírem e se abaixou para pegá-los, nervoso por ter feito uma coisa errada. E por não ter feito o quebra-cabeças sozinho. Ele tivera ajuda daquele homem mal educado. Saga voltou os escuros olhos cruéis para Nao.

- Eu prefiro que ele me responda a essas perguntas por si mesmo, Naoyuki. Ele não fará progressos se houver alguém falando por ele.

- ...Desculpe – Nao baixou o rosto e levou um pouco de macarrão a boca, corado. Mas era mais de raiva do que de vergonha. Como é que Saga esperava que ele melhorasse agindo daquele jeito?! Como uma dama de gelo ou algo assim...

Ruki agora cutucava o próprio macarrão nervosamente. Por fim ele abriu a boca, fechou e tornou a abrir para falar hesitante, numa voz bem baixa.

- Eu não fiz sozinho.

Nao ergueu os olhos para ele.

- ...Fez sim, eu estava lá vendo – disse ainda mais hesitante.

- Não. Ele ajudou.

- Quem ajudou, Ruki-kun? – perguntou Saga com uma voz suave como brisa.

- O homem mal educado do parque, com cara de anjo. Ele ajudou. Ele colocou três peças nos lugares. Nao-san estava na cozinha. Ele...

Mas sua voz foi ficando mais fraca e ele simplesmente parou de falar, levando mais uma pequena porção do macarrão aos lábios. Nao havia erguido uma sobrancelha.

- O Uruha-san?! Ele ajudou você?

Ruki levou alguns segundos para assentir, ainda em silêncio.

- Ora, que pessoa agradável... – resmungou Nao, ironicamente e Ruki balançou a cabeça negando.

- Não, ele é mal educado. Mas ele pediu desculpas. E me ajudou a montar... montar o quebra-cabeças. Eu não entendi... por que ele pediu desculpas. Não entendi.

Saga olhava de um para outro e por fim perguntou em sua voz perfeitamente controlada.

- Quem é, afinal, este Uruha?

Nao hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ele está no Circe cumprindo pena, serviço comunitário. Acho que assaltou uma loja com uma arma descarregada ou algo assim.

- E você sabe por que ele pediu desculpas a Ruki? – continuou, sua mão novamente pousando sobre o ombro do loirinho possessivamente, enquanto esse parecia lutar fortemente para não se esquivar ao contato.

- Bem, provavelmente por causa do parque. Há umas duas semanas ele encontrou Ruki desenhando no parque e pediu cigarros e... bem, ficou um pouco irritado por ser 'ignorado'. Provavelmente ele foi preso naquela noite mesmo.

- Hum... entendo. Escute, Ruki-kun... não fique muito perto desse homem outra vez, está bem? Ele não é uma boa pessoa, não é um bom amigo para você.

Ruki novamente apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e voltou a comer em silêncio. Nao, por outro lado, estava mordendo a parte de dentro da bochecha para não dizer alguns insultos ao patrão.

Se Ruki se dispusera, voluntariamente, a deixar que outra pessoa o ajudasse, isso devia ser incentivado! Mas, aparentemente, Saga-san queria ter certeza de que Ruki permaneceria protegido apenas por ele. Esse era o motivo principal pelo qual o enfermeiro sentia tanto desgosto de ter Sakamoto como patrão, porque este encarava Ruki como uma posse. Valiosa e frágil, um vaso de porcelana talvez. Mas sempre como uma posse.

Ruki voltara a se perder, observando seu pedaço de carne.

-

Uruha acordou com um sol forte no rosto e franziu os olhos tentando se esquivar dele. Maldição de sol, o acordando àquela hora da tarde... tarde?! Uruha abriu os olhos de uma vez e olhou em seu relógio de pulso – a única coisa que ainda estava usando no corpo - e pulou da cama imediatamente. Ele tinha que estar no Circe quatro horas atrás! Começou a vestir as calças meio aos tropeços, se perguntando que raio de lugar era aquele, quando ouviu um resmungo baixo vindo da cama.

Virou-se e deu de cara com Tora, nu e enroscado nos lençóis cor de creme, observando-o com apenas um olho aberto.

- Uruha... volta pra cama pelo amor de Deus...

- Eu preciso... trabalhar... – ofegou, enquanto tentava alcançar a própria blusa presa no lustre.

- ...É domingo, Uruha. Você não precisa trabalhar no domingo.

Uruha parou com o braço esticado acima da cabeça e os cabelos bagunçados, então olhou novamente para o moreno na cama. Tinha esquecido que era domingo. Realmente não precisava trabalhar como um camelo no domingo... podia descansar. Ou fazer algo ainda melhor que descansar.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou, fazendo as calças novamente deslizarem pelas pernas roliças, perfeitas. Uruha tinha um orgulho particular de suas próprias coxas, pois eram elas as principais responsáveis por sua fama impudica. Observou Tora abrir o outro olho e se endireitar na cama.

- Não reconhece, Uruha?! Que decepção... foi aqui que fizemos pela primeira vez...

Uruha riu, andando a passos lentos e calculados de volta para a cama larga.

- Como é que eu poderia me lembrar, se você me embebedou até as portas do coma alcoólico?

- Você estava difícil... com aquele negócio do moreno bonitão – respondeu o outro, sorrindo de canto.

- E eu devia ter sido mais difícil com você, porque você não passa de um bastardo pervertido – Uruha agora engatinhava por sobre os lençóis, se aproximando com um leve sorriso.

- É por isso mesmo que nós combinamos tão bem, Uruha... somos idênticos.

O loiro riu, passando uma perna por sobre as pernas do moreno e sentando no colo dele, com apenas um lençol separando sua pele da dele.

- Sabe, se eu continuar transando com você, vou começar a acreditar que temos um tipo de relacionamento – o loiro fez uma careta de nojo.

Tora agora envolvia a cintura dele com as mãos e sorriu ao comentário.

- Então já que essa vai ser nossa última vez, vamos fazer dela inesquecível...

Risadas e gemidos se intercalaram tarde afora.

-

(1) Acertou quem disse que essa musica é Black Cherry, da rainha desnuda Koda Kumi.

(2) Visual de Guren. Desculpem a descrição podre


	6. VI Jogos de Etiqueta Sentimental

**N/a: **Mais um capítulo. O nome desse capítulo foi baseado na musica _SENTIMENTAL na onigokko, _do the GazettE. Não sei bem qual musica encaixa nesse capitulo, as musicas do Uruha, do Kai, do Ruki e do Shou podem ser escutadas nessa ordem. Link no profile.

**Kaleidoscope – Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. VI – Jogos de Etiqueta Sentimental_

Uruha tinha consciência que devia estar sonhando. Afinal, provavelmente não existiam camas de hotel com quilômetros de distância... existiam? Ele não podia ter certeza, em meio ao sonho. Só que estava lá, deitado, nu e sentia na pele os lençóis de seda refrescantes causando-lhe arrepios. Acima dele, o céu azul, sem nuvens, parecia parado como em uma fotografia. Ou como uma pintura. Uma pintura quebrada. Não, não era uma pintura quebrada, era um quebra-cabeças... mas havia alguma coisa que não estava parada naquele céu. Um grande dragão dourado voava acima dele, fazendo piruetas e brincando alegre com o ar.

Quando o dragão chegou perto o bastante, ele pareceu sorrir para Uruha. Tinha olhos azuis, como o céu. Talvez fossem mais esverdeados que o céu. Eram bondosos, de qualquer maneira... Uruha gostava daquele dragão, gostava de estar ali, observando-o brincar alegre pelos céus. Dedos suaves deslizaram pela sua barriga nua, mas Uruha não se virou para ver quem era. Não importava. Ele sabia quem era... Um barulho estridente encheu o ar calmo e Uruha franziu o rosto. O dragão dourado parecia se afastar, enquanto as peças de quebra-cabeças do céu despencavam por sobre os lençóis de seda quilométricos, deixando buracos negros no lugar.

Ele tentou se erguer, chamar o dragão de novo, mas a mão que antes lhe acariciava parecia empurrá-lo para a cama, prendendo-o, sufocando-o e ele não podia ver o rosto do dono daquela mão. Ele não podia virar o próprio rosto e o barulho estridente enchia o ar, junto com a escuridão cada vez maior e a sensação de estar caindo em um abismo, trevas fundas, cada vez mais fundas...

Uruha abriu os olhos de uma vez, para logo em seguida fechá-los de novo, sentindo as retinas queimarem com a claridade repentina. Estava enroscado nas cobertas, os braços meio presos em volta do corpo e demorou uns bons trinta segundos para conseguir se livrar da própria cama. O barulho irritante de uma buzina entrava pela janela meio aberta e o loiro cobriu o rosto com o braço enquanto se erguia e expunha o rosto sonolento ao vento fresco de começo de inverno.

- TORA SEU BASTANDO INSACIAV... ah...Hiroto-san – havia um profundo desgosto em sua voz.

- Você ainda estava dormindo?! Come on! Eu tenho que te deixar no Circe em dez minutos!

Uruha fechou a janela de uma vez, pensando seriamente em ignorar o Fiscal e voltar a dormir. Deus, como estava cansado! Se não fosse pela cadeia... Aquele idiota metido a machão do Tora lhe dera um certo trabalho no dia anterior. Uruha tirou o pijama e olhou para o próprio corpo no espelho que tinha pendurado atrás da porta de seu quarto; e xingou novamente o moreno de vários nomes bem pouco apropriados notando as varias marcas roxas maculando sua pele cor de leite. Havia marcas de mordida em suas coxas! E um chupão particularmente embaraçoso no pescoço, que nem meio quilo de maquiagem poderia esconder. Pelo menos fora a última vez. Ele e Tora haviam concordado que não voltariam a fazer sexo descompromissado por um longo tempo. E Uruha era quem estava particularmente feliz com a idéia.

Tora conseguia ser um verdadeiro animal na cama. Um tigre selvagem.

Vestiu uma calça jeans larga e uma blusa de lã de gola alta, para esconder aquele bendito chupão, penteou os cabelos e passou na cozinha, dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe e enfiando uma torrada na boca.

Hiroto não desligara o carro e mal Uruha se jogou no banco da frente, ele arrancou, dirigindo tão perigosamente quanto um agente da lei poderia dirigir numa segunda de manhã.

- Quem é Tora? – perguntou, casualmente, freando bruscamente na frente de um sinal de trânsito.

Uruha, pouco se importando com o quão perto haviam passado daquele poste lá atrás, virou-se para o fiscal com um olhar meio sonolento, meio irritado.

- Que gosto tem a "massa italiana" do Shou?

Hiroto deu ombros, pisando mais uma vez no acelerador.

- Eu tenho que perguntar. Preciso averiguar se você se encontra com traficantes ou qualquer outro tipo de gente-problema.

O loiro riu pelo nariz, voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Ah sim, e eu iria lhe contar voluntariamente! Mas pode apostar que ele não presta. Está quase recebendo licença pra advogar pelo governo ou algo assim.

- Hum, advogado é? Você parece não gostar muito dele.

- Ah, eu não nego que ele tem lá suas qualidades – respondeu Uruha, fechando os olhos e passando os dedos sobre o tecido jeans, onde sabia que havia uma marca particularmente feia. – A principal delas é o carro – completou e Hiroto riu, falando depois de alguns segundos.

- A massa dele tem gosto de sola de sapato. E dá vergonha sair com ele na rua, com todas aquelas roupas douradas da era disco. Mas ele é um cara gentil, quando estamos sozinhos.

Porém Hiroto parou de falar quando estacionou em frente ao prédio alto e azul claro, vendo o mencionado em questão parado em frente as portas de entrada, conversando com uma outra pessoa, um cara loiro e meio atlético, usando uma blusa sem mangas mesmo com o frio que fazia.

- Vamos, desce logo, eu não preciso descer e levar você a porta como se fosse uma criança todos os dias – disse e Uruha balançou a cabeça negativamente, abrindo a porta.

Porém, quando Hiroto fazia menção de pisar fundo outra vez, fugindo dali, Uruha se debruçou sobre a janela.

- Por que Pon?

- Você quer ser preso?! – perguntou num tom de voz meio exasperado, vendo que Shou virara o rosto em direção a eles.

Uruha se afastou do carro, com os braços erguidos em rendição e rindo debochadamente. Hiroto deu um jeito de sumir em dois segundos, não sem antes lançar um olhar sério ao secretário vestido de prateado no alto da escadaria e ao homem com quem ele conversava.

O loiro entrou para mais um dia de martírios e trabalho escravo, tentando se lembrar do sonho que tivera. Parecia que havia um dragão...

-

Naquele sábado, quando Kai chegou ao Circe para passar mais uma manhã ajudando o amigo, encontrou Uruha num estado de mau humor memorável. Era de se esperar que com o passar das semanas, ele se acostumasse à rotina, mas a cada dia ele parecia odiá-la mais e uma vez chegara a pedir para alguns de seus obscuros amigos arrumar para ele um atestado médico, que conseguiu enganar bastante bem Hiroto. Pelo menos na primeira vez. Já fazia, segundo as contas de Kai, um mês exato.

- Faltam cinco! Cinco inteiros!!! Eu não... cof... suporto mais esse lugar.

Uruha estava novamente coberto de pó, naquela saleta abafada e minúscula, abarrotada até o teto de pastas. Quando não estava limpando banheiros, ele tinha que ficar ali, organizando dia após dia todos aqueles arquivos médicos pelo nome do paciente, limpando o pó que se formara por cima das caixas e se entediando até enlouquecer também. Era pior que prisão! Sua sorte, se é que ele poderia ousar chamar assim, é que a faxineira finalmente voltara das férias e o dia anterior tinha sido seu último com os esfregões, luvas de borracha e sobretudo com aquele macacão laranja ridículo. Mas ele ainda estava na letra K.

No fundo, sabia que estava demasiadamente estressado. Mas havia um outro tipo de frustração por trás dessa primeira, uma que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de admitir. Na verdade, desde aquela última vez com Tora, ele não havia se encontrado com mais ninguém. Geralmente chegava exausto demais em casa para conseguir se arrumar descentemente e sair; e quando não estava cansado o bastante, seu torturador particular, chamado vulgarmente de pai, o fazia trabalhar ainda mais.

Uruha já não tinha mais nenhuma fonte de renda independente. Nem mesmo o dinheiro que ganhava trabalhando na feira e por isso era obrigado a pedir para o progenitor, que não contente com a punição que o filho já recebia do governo ainda o obrigava a trabalhar por mais algumas horas fazendo gráficos e porcentagens no computador. E só então o senhor Takashima se dignava a liberar alguma ajuda financeira ao filho mais novo.

Uruha sentia a irritação correr pela pele como faíscas, enquanto enfiava de qualquer jeito uma pasta amarelada com a etiqueta Kumidori Tadashi dentro de uma caixa meio torta. Ele sentia que precisava simplesmente voltar a ser ele mesmo, fazendo sexo com pessoas que acabara de conhecer ou simplesmente andando pelo centro lotado de pessoas de Chinatown(1), fazendo as carteiras delas deslizarem silenciosamente para dentro de sua bolsa. Ele precisava de um pouco de ação.

- Pensa bem, Uruha, é isso ou a prisão.

- Você hoje está particularmente inútil, Kai.

O moreno riu. De fato, estava apenas encostado ao batente da porta, conversando com Uruha enquanto esse estava sentado no chão, usando apenas calças jeans e uma camiseta branca justa meio suja de poeira, rodeado por pastas e caixas. Como um gigante no meio de uma mini-cidade.

- Afinal, o que é isso tudo? – perguntou, sem dar qualquer indicação de que iria ajudar naquela manhã.

- O que você acha? As fichas completas dos loucos e retardados que freqüentam e freqüentaram isso aqui desde que foi construído. Tem exames médicos, receitas de remédios tarja preta e relatórios de psiquiatras, desenhos e cartas que eles mesmos escreveram e coisas assim. Tudo tremendamente_ chato_.

Mas Kai havia se aproximado e pegado uma das pastas, abrindo-a ao acaso.

- Não é legal você ficar chamando eles de retardados, Uruha. E isso parece interessante pra mim – ele sorriu e virou a pasta para o maior poder olhar o conteúdo - Olha só, essa garota desenhou borboletas. Parece bem normal.

Uruha apertou os olhos para ver melhor.

- São peixes. Peixes voadores em cima de uma cidade.

Kai voltou a olhar, então exclamou um "Ah..." fraco e voltou a ficar em silêncio, por alguns instantes.

- Escuta, Uruha, você precisa de alguma coisa? Porque eu tenho que voltar sabe, estou fazendo hora extra de sábado na lanchonete. Por causa dos médicos.

Uruha, com a testa franzida em concentração, perguntou sem olhar para o amigo.

- Como é que a Baachan está?

Kai suspirou e deu um sorrisinho tímido, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Não muito bem...

O loiro largou o que fazia e olhou para o amigo, vendo-o morder o próprio lábio inferior. Aquilo o preocupou. Kai nunca, nunca mesmo perdia o bom humor. E Uruha realmente gostava da velhinha. Como mal conhecera a própria avó, sempre a chamava de Baachan e ela parecia gostar disso. Ela era tão alegre e falante quanto o próprio Kai e era dela também que o moreno herdara o talento com as panelas. Porém era uma velhinha esperta, que adorava soltar frases ambíguas e insinuantes quando Uruha estava lá, como se ela soubesse como a vida dele era... pouco ortodoxa. Ela conseguia constrangê-lo às vezes e Uruha raramente se constrangia. Mas da última vez que fora vê-la, ela estava mais magra e mais pálida, deitada em sua cama com um pequeno romance bobo no colo. Frágil demais, na opinião de Uruha.

- ...Ela vai melhorar – disse com uma voz muito mais firme do que sua própria crença nisso. Kai assentiu, meio hesitante.

- Bem, ela já tem noventa anos... e sempre teve coração fraco, você sabe. Agora que eu paro pra pensar nisso, é quase um milagre que até pouco tempo atrás ela ainda estava trabalhando e andando por aí com aquela bolsa enorme de palha que ela levava pra todo lugar...

O moreno soltou uma risadinha baixa e Uruha sorriu um pouco.

- Ah, a Baachan é forte e teimosa. Você ainda vai ver ela sair de casa com aquela bolsa de palha muitas vezes.

E embora notasse que o moreno ainda não estava completamente tranqüilo, Uruha ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao ver o sorriso largo voltar à face dele.

- Ela mandou convidar você para o almoço de Natal. Você disse que seus pais vão para a casa da Tieme então acho que não tem problema, certo? Eu vou cozinhar dessa vez.

- Nah, eu vou acabar sobrando lá. A Akemi-san não esta muito feliz comigo desde... aquilo.

- Ah, mamãe desistiu de tentar consertar você desde quando a gente tinha quatorze anos e ela pegou você colocando laxante na coca-cola daquele cara que me derrubou no futebol. Vaaaaamos, a Baachan vai ficar contente com você lá – Kai o encarou com um olhar pidão.

O loiro agora tinha no rosto um olhar meio indignado, meio maroto. Lembrar de coisas como aquela história do laxante eram estranhamente tranqüilizador, de uma maneira meio sádica, ele admitia.

- Ele quebrou a sua perna naquele jogo, sem razão nenhuma. Se ao menos você _estivesse_ com a bola... – Kai revirou os olhos, Uruha sempre usava aquela desculpa. – Se a Baachan quem convidou, eu vou sim.

Quando tornou a se virar, havia um sorriso ainda maior no rosto do moreno.

- Ela vai adorar. Ela gosta de se divertir as suas custas, você sabe.

Uruha estreitou os olhos e sorriu de forma cruel.

- Espere só até eu deixar escapar para ela sobre sua nova paixão... hey! Crianção – resmungou o loiro quando Kai apenas corou tão profundamente quanto possível e saiu andando acenando o dedo do meio a guisa de 'tchau'. Ir embora era o único modo de fazer Uruha parar de falar tanta besteira sem fundamento...

O loiro bufou e voltou a olhar para as pastas e caixas, acabando de colocar o último arquivo de letra K e puxando para junto de si o porta-arquivo de letra M. Foi quando o acesso de tosse (aquele pó ainda o mataria!) passou que ele viu uma pasta que lhe chamou atenção, em meio a varias outras. Era uma das mais amareladas e mais cheias, e a pequena aba lateral trazia em letras quadradas e impessoais o nome Matsumoto Takanori.

Aquele rapaz o intrigava. Não que gostasse dele, era só mais um esquisito do lugar, mas ele sempre parecia tão... tão... Uruha não conseguia achar uma palavra que descrevesse bem o que via quando olhava para o garoto. Ela não falava com Uruha, esquivava-se de estar com ele, mas às vezes, sem motivo aparente, Uruha sentia o menor lhe puxar a manga da blusa e empurrar uma peça de quebra-cabeças em sua direção. E então, por alguns momentos, Uruha parecia entrar no mundo dele e toda a frustração e irritação ficavam do lado de fora.

Às vezes Uruha se perdia nas imagens complexas do jogo, nos pequenos fragmentos se tornando uma coisa só e se pegava sorrindo. Então o secretário irrequieto e saltitante chamado Shou, ou Hiroto-san ou mesmo o enfermeiro Nao – com sua cara de filhote de cachorro e a sua irritante mania de tentar ser gentil e agradável – chegavam; e o mundo real voltava a existir num piscar de olhos e com ele todos os problemas normais de uma pessoa sã. Uruha sentia que devia agradecer por isso. Mas não sentia vontade alguma de agradecer.

Ele esticou o pescoço para ver o corredor através da porta aberta. E quando não viu ninguém, recostou as costas em uma estante e abriu a pasta na primeira página. Era uma ficha de dados pessoais simples, com nome, nome dos pais, data de nascimento...

- De jeito nenhum que ele é só seis meses mais novo que eu! – murmurou sozinho. – Ele parece ter dezoito anos...

Porém não se ateve muito a esse detalhe. Logo abaixo estava o diagnóstico, datilografado na folha antiga. Síndrome de Asperger, diagnosticada quando ele tinha três anos, por um psiquiatra chamado Jiujirou Kouza. Uruha virou a folha com cuidado, passando por cópias de exames que ele não entendia, até um relatório feito em uma letra inclinada e antiquada, aparentemente escrito pelo próprio doutor Kouza.

"Takanori Matsumoto, masculino, Sindrome de Asperger, cinco anos.

Faz hoje dois anos desde o início da terapia. Takanori apresenta progressos significativos, em se tratando de uma criança. O desenvolvimento da fala permanece normal e o desenvolvimento cognitivo é, como esperado, acima da média. Ele demonstra grande habilidade musical, em especial ao piano. A mãe relatou hoje que ele parece fazer contato visual mais freqüente com as pessoas da família e eu mesmo pude testemunhar em nossa última seção uma genuína gargalhada. Que me perdoem os que vão ler esse relatório além de mim, mas fiquei realmente feliz ao ver o garoto demonstrar um sentimento com a facilidade de uma criança sem SA.

Quanto ao..."

O loiro virou a página, pensando. O Ruki de cinco anos parecia bem melhor que o Ruki atual. Nas páginas seguintes, encontrou mais relatórios parecidos, com palavras animadoras do médico. Frases como: "Ele parece ter tomado consciência de sua própria debilidade em demonstrar emoções e nota-se um esforço por parte do paciente de racionalmente tentar superar tal dificuldade" e "Takanori encontra-se num estágio tal de consciência de si mesmo que, para estranhos, ele pode aparentar ser 'tão normal quanto os outros', em suas próprias palavras", e ainda "Ele parece contente com a idéia de ter um apelido diferente e pediu-me para chamá-lo de Ruki a partir de hoje. Devo acrescentar que isto é esperado aos quatorze anos de idade em qualquer adolescente de desenvolvimento mental regular". E em meio a esses relatórios, alguns desenhos se destacavam. Uruha notou que geralmente representavam rostos e expressões diversas, de extrema alegria a tristeza visível, mas nenhum rosto era inexpressivo. E ele desenhava extremamente bem.

Então os relatórios de repente se tornavam bem mais sombrios.

"Takanori sofreu um choque além de suas capacidades com a morte dos pais. Ele parece ter se fechado como uma casca de noz desde o dia do enterro. Evita contato visual, conversas, até mesmo assuntos que antes lhe despertavam interesse extremamente vívido, como a música, não mais lhe agradam. Creio que não devesse ser posto sob tutela de um rapaz tão jovem como o sócio das empresas Matsumoto, Saga-san. Mas ele demonstrou uma maturidade e uma praticidade exemplares diante dos arranjos jurídicos necessários e parece afeiçoado ao paciente, além de ter sido oficialmente nomeado em testamento como responsável por ele em caso de morte dos pais. Creio ser melhor esperar que Takanori se recupere por si só. Não há nada que possamos fazer no momento".

De acordo com a data no início da página, aquilo ocorrera quando Ruki tinha quase dezoito anos de idade. A partir daí palavras como "depressão pós-traumática" e "mundo particular" apareciam bastante e os desenhos, mais escassos, agora mostravam pessoas geralmente nuas, de rosto escondido nas sombras, frágeis. Teias de aranha se tornando tecidos. E estranhamente, cartas de baralho. Sempre o mesmo naipe, um nove de copas. Uruha leu um relatório inteiro do doutor Kouza sobre o fato de Ruki apresentar extrema dificuldade em se concentrar no mundo ao redor, quando estava fazendo alguma coisa como tocar ou estudar. Pelo que tinha entendido, era como se ele se focasse tanto em um pedaço do mundo, que todo o resto simplesmente desaparecia para ele. O que antes parecia um progresso, como a capacidade de racionalizar comportamentos emocionais, agora era um tipo de obsessão também. Ruki vivia ansioso por corresponder as expectativas de normalidade.

Uruha virou a página e notou que aquele relatório tinha uma letra diferente, assim como os seguintes. Uma letra mais corrida, mais atual. Datava de cerca de um ano e meio atrás e era assinada por um psiquiatra chamado Akira Suzuki. Uruha achava que já tinha ouvido esse nome pelos corredores uma vez, mas não tinha certeza.

"Takanori é um quatro intrigante e ao mesmo tempo um pouco desesperador no que se refere à psicologia moderna. Pelo que li em sua ficha médica, antes do falecimento dos pais ele parecia bastante integrado a sociedade, mas o que vejo a minha frente agora é algo bem mais complicado. Ele havia se isolado do mundo exterior com a morte dos pais, mas com o recente falecimento de seu antigo terapeuta ele de fato parece ter desenvolvido um grau de autismo maior do que o que foi diagnosticado inicialmente. Creio que a culpa foi do fato de ter encontrado ele mesmo o corpo do doutor Kouza, em tal estado lamentável.

Ele apresenta também uma nova obsessão, por coisas em pedaços. Não há maneira de descrever melhor, já que seu interesse vai de mosaicos a vitrais de igrejas, passando por quebra-cabeças e estranhamente, caleidoscópios..."

- Queriiidoooo! Sua hora de almoço já pass... oh dear, você não pode ficar lendo a ficha dos pacientes!

Uruha, ao ouvir a voz afeminada e meio nasalada entrar repentinamente na sala, havia fechado a pasta com força, fazendo algumas folhas soltas voarem. Olhou com um certo desprezo para Shou, aquela coisinha saltitante ridiculamente vestida. O loiro rapidamente recolheu as folhas soltas e as enfiou de qualquer maneira na pasta, tencionando se livrar logo da nova companhia, mas Shou havia se sentado sobre uma caixa, os joelhos juntos e os dedos entrelaçados próximo ao queixo. Olhava com uma mistura de meiguice e pena para Uruha.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... é a ficha do Ruki-san.

O loiro abriu um pouco os olhos, meio espantado, então confirmou com a cabeça, entregando a pasta ao outro, que apenas a guardou com cuidado no devido lugar. Então Uruha perguntou, meio na defensiva, já que não gostava e não confiava naquele cara.

- Como você soube?

- Ah dear, eu vi você com ele. Montando quebra-cabeças quando aquela coisa fofa do Nao resolve dar uma esticada nas pernas. Pobrezinho daquele enfermeiro! Ele praticamente não tem folgas! Mas quem é que ousa contrariar o Saga-san?! Não, o diretor é um homem rígido. Ninguém diz olhando aquele rosto bonito. Ele é jovem também e já tem metade da cidade nas mãos. Mas enfim, eu acho que você gosta dele.

Era um pouco desconcertante ouvi-lo falar. Uruha não sabia se era por causa no excesso de sentimentalismo e rapidez, ou se era porque naquele dia em específico, Shou estava usando uma calça colada de estampa de oncinhas e botas prateadas.

- ...Eu não gosto do garoto! – exclamou por fim. – Eu só gosto de quebra-cabeças.

- Oh, claro que gosta... – o tom sarcástico fez toda aquela irritação elétrica voltar e Uruha disparou a queima roupa.

- Você praticamente lambe o chão que aquele idiota do Hiroto pisa!

- Ah sim, eu o amo – respondeu com simplicidade. Tanta simplicidade que Uruha não sabia o que dizer.

- E-ele claramente não está nem aí...

- É, eu sei. Mas eu o amo, de qualquer modo. Então eu faço o que faço de melhor para ver se consigo conquistar o coração dele.

- Macarrão? – perguntou Uruha, irônico. Shou riu-se, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. Os olhos azuis acinzentados dele brilharam.

- Eu ajo como um raio de sol! Ah dear... você não entende. Você acha todos nós ridículos, mas o que você não percebe é que nós apenas prestamos atenção aos nossos corações.

Então Shou se levantou em um pulo e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Uruha antes que ele pudesse se esquivar.

- Mas logo você vai perceber. Eu sei que vai – e bateu de leve na caixa onde guardara a ficha de Ruki.

Uruha demorou uns bons trinta segundos para reagir, tempo no qual o saltitante Shou já havia desaparecido outra vez pela porta. Só então ele fez uma careta de nojo e limpou a bochecha com as costas da mão, resmungando enquanto se levantava.

- Bicha maluca...

(1) Antes que alguém me linche viva, essa fic se passa em Yokohama, capital de Kanagawa. E lá existe uma Chinatown bem grande e bem lotada.


	7. VII Best Friends, and other types of

**N/a: **Neste capitulo... Akika Suzuki desu!

**Musica: **Cause you had a bad day, do James Blunt, e Any Other World, do Mika.

**Kaleidoscope – Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. VII – Best Friends, and Other types of Friend_

Uruha era um imbecil. Um perfeito imbecil. Ficar falando essas coisas sobre ele e Nao-san apenas porque simpatizara com o rapaz. Ora, um pouco de gentileza era bom pra variar, estando na companhia que estava, não é? "Imbecil".

Kai estava tão concentrado em xingar Uruha em sua mente que não reparou que estava virando aquele corredor com muita rapidez e muita força. E por um momento, quando sentiu o impacto do seu corpo contra um outro, tão forte que o fez ir ao chão, ele não entendeu o que havia acontecido. Claro, a dor de ser praticamente arremessado para o lado oposto ao que ia não ajudou muito o moreno a ter pensamentos claros naquele segundo. Ele apenas colocou a mão sobre as costas e tentou se levantar, gemendo e tentando saber se alguém tinha anotado a placa do caminhão.

Então a outra pessoa gemeu também e ele ergueu os olhos o suficiente para confirmar que já conhecia aquele gemido. Ótimo! Porque todas as situações em que se encontravam tinham que ser constrangedoras?!

- Nao-san? Me desculpe... – murmurou, levantando-se rápido e estendendo a mão para o outro rapaz, que a aceitou com os olhos meio fechados e uma mão sobre a testa.

- Ai...ai... – resmungou o outro, meio curvado sobre si mesmo e Kai teve que segurá-lo pela cintura para que não voltasse a despencar no chão. – Minha cabeça...

- ...P-perdão, eu não vi você vindo!

- Se visse você teria visão raio-x! – disse o outro, sorrindo de leve, apoiando-se na parede e respirando fundo. – Sabe, se isso continuar acontecendo, acho melhor nós fazermos seguro contra acidentes com uma apólice cobrindo nossos tombos.

Kai baixou a cabeça e sorriu sem graça, ainda com uma mão pousada sobre o ombro do outro, caso ele voltasse a cair. Apesar das insinuações idiotas de Uruha, eles quase não se viam já que Kai só aparecia por lá aos sábados de manhã. E todas as vezes que haviam se visto anteriormente, Kai tivera que se preocupar o tempo todo com Uruha e sua mente pervertida.

- Mas você está bem? Parece que bateu a cabeça feio...

- Ah, eu estou legal – Nao se endireitou e esticou as costas, fazendo uma leve e divertida careta de dor. – Você está bem? Está corado.

O moreno virou o rosto, murmurando um 'eu estou bem' e xingando o amigo loiro mentalmente outra vez. Mas Nao se aproximou e começou a apalpar as costas dele e Kai tentou se esquivar. Aquilo fazia cócegas!

- Hey, pare quieto um minuto! Eu sou enfermeiro lembra, sei alguma coisa sobre machucados. Parece uma criança... – mas Nao estava rindo e Kai acabou rindo também, deixando que o outro lhe fizesse um rápido exame superficial.

- Certo, certo, você está inteiro – Nao voltou a se afastar, finalmente olhando para o outro de frente e sorriu um dos sorrisos mais luminosos e sinceros que Kai já vira na vida.

Deixou-se reparar nele por um segundo. Estava usando um casaco cor de creme cheio de cordas por cima de um colete xadrez azul e de uma camiseta branca com estampas pequenas, assim como uma touca de lã branca na cabeça, por cima dos cabelos escuros. Kai achou que, vestido daquele jeito, ele parecia um garoto de colégio no primeiro ano.

Nao, por seu lado, também estava olhando para o rapaz a sua frente com atenção. Kai vestia-se de maneira bem simples, apenas uma camiseta listrada preta e branca por baixo de um casaco meio desbotado, azul. Porém ele sorria como uma criança de cinco anos e ao fazê-lo exibia um par de adoráveis covinhas que serviam para tornar seu rosto ainda mais simpático e honesto. Era o tipo de gente que exalava amizade e confiança por todos os poros e Nao gostava disso nas pessoas. Era bom, pra variar.

- Neh, Nao-san, desculpe outra vez. Eu estava distraído – disse Kai, depois de alguns segundos.

- Ah, eu sou mais forte do que pareço! – e Nao ergueu os braços como se estivesse mostrando músculos, o que intensificou ainda mais a impressão de que estava diante de um adolescente que havia acabado de chegar à puberdade.

- Hahaha... bem, você deve estar trabalhando, não é? Não vou perturbar, já estava de saída...

- Na verdade, Kai-san, hoje eu tenho à tarde de folga. Pelo menos até... – e ele olhou no relógio que havia pendurado no fim do corredor – às cinco e meia. Ruki-san está na terapia – respondeu diante do olhar indagador de Kai.

- Mesmo? Geralmente eu só vejo você com ele – Kai deu alguns passos em direção a saída e Nao o acompanhou, então continuou conversando. – Não sabia que tinha as tardes de sábado livres.

- Geralmente não tenho. Ruki faz terapia as segundas, quartas e sextas, são as tardes que tenho livre. Mas Reita-san teve um pequeno problema pessoal ontem, então transferiu a seção para hoje – Nao suspirou baixinho. – É tão estranho! Todos dizem que eu deveria pedir mais férias, mas quando não estou com Ruki fico entediado. Acho que acabei desistindo de ter uma vida pessoal depois que passei a cuidar dele. Não tenho absolutamente nada pra fazer hoje.

- Bem... está com fome? – perguntou Kai, internamente feliz de poder ter uma conversa descente e tranqüila com o rapaz sem que _certas pessoas_ começassem a dar risadinhas e a soltar insinuações idiotas.

- Morrendo.

Kai sorriu e puxou o próprio casaco para mais junto do corpo.

- Estou indo trabalhar agora. Por que não vem comigo e faço alguma coisa pra você por conta da casa? E pode matar algumas horas por lá.

Os olhos do outro moreno brilharam.

- ...Comida de graça?! Não vou atrapalhar, Kai-san?

- Não, claro que não. Vai ser um prazer.

Nao sorriu e concordou, abrindo a porta e deixando que o outro passasse primeiro. Ali, na rua, teve que fechar o casaco até o pescoço e procurar as luvas nos bolsos. Já era quase auge do inverno e pequenos montes sujos de neve beirando as calçadas indicavam que logo, logo, iria esfriar ainda mais.

- Onde fica a lanchonete onde você trabalha, Kai-san? – perguntou, enfiando as luvas nas mãos trêmulas.

- Em frente ao Museu de Arte, no Porto.

- ...Hum, acho que Ruki-san não vai se importar se eu usar o carro enquanto ele está ocupado – murmurou, indicando que Kai o acompanhasse até um estacionamento privativo que havia do outro lado da rua. Kai, que pretendia chegar de ônibus como sempre, achou a idéia excelente. Não teria que ficar esperando pelo transporte em algum lugar aberto e ridiculamente frio.

Porém ficou meio extático ao ver o carro para onde Nao se dirigia. Um Subaru Legacy cor de cobre brilhando de novo. O enfermeiro notou o olhar meio embasbacado do outro e riu.

- Bonito, não é? Espere pra ver o do Saga-san. – e apontou para um carro negro no fim do estacionamento, com um design que Kai nunca nem imaginara ser possível, perfeitamente rebaixado e linhas tão sinuosas que dava tontura só de olhar.

– Um Koeningsegg CCX – completou o enfermeiro, lutando com a pronúncia do nome por um momento(precisava fazer um bico para conseguir pronunciar). – É um dos dez carros mais caros do mundo. Ele gosta de viver bem, Saga-san. Vamos?

Kai, ainda num silêncio meio assombrado, sentou-se no banco de carona, olhando para o painel de controle e em seguida virou-se para o outro, que estava olhando para trás, dando ré. O carro era tão silencioso que Kai mal percebera que havia sido ligado.

- Quanto dinheiro, exatamente, ele tem?!

Nao pensou um pouco, esperando por uma brecha para se enfiar em meio ao trânsito caótico do meio dia.

- As Empresas Matsumoto são donas de quase um quarto da cidade. Fábricas, lojas, restaurantes. Antes do senhor Matsumoto morrer, parecia um império estagnado. Não que ele tivesse parado de ganhar dinheiro, apenas não estava ganhando a mais. Mas desde que Saga assumiu como sócio majoritário... bem, começaram a chamar a empresa de praga. Nunca para de crescer. E Saga tem uns noventa por cento dos grandes empresários de Yokohama nas mãos, mesmo que eles não estejam oficialmente ligados a empresa. Então, se tivesse que chutar um número, eu diria que... cem vezes mais do que eu e você juntos tivemos e vamos ter em toda a nossa vida. Viro aqui?

- ...S-sim – Kai sabia que existiam pessoas mais ricas do que ele jamais poderia imaginar. Mas ele nunca tivera consciência de estar tão perto de alguma delas. Uruha era a pessoa mais rica que conhecia pessoalmente e agora ele parecia quase miserável diante das informações que Nao deixara escapar de maneira tão casual. – E o Ruki-san é o verdadeiro dono disso tudo?

Nao apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e murmurou algo parecido com "uhum".

- Uau! E ele sabe disso?!

- ...O Ruki – Nao parou em um sinal fechado e pensou por um momento. – O Ruki sempre soube que tinha dinheiro. O cérebro dele é, racionalmente falando, bem melhor do que o nosso. Ele sabe os números, pode recitá-los de cor. Mas não sei se ele tem total consciência do que isso realmente significa. Para ele, ter muito dinheiro ou pouco dinheiro não faz diferença, desde que ele possa ter as coisas que precisa ou deseja. Como todos aqueles quebra-cabeças, por exemplo. Se alguém quisesse lhe vender um por um milhão de dólares, ele pagaria – pensou um segundo. - Ou melhor, ele perguntaria a Saga se podia comprar. Ele sempre pergunta.

Kai ainda ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, pensando sobre isso. O garoto parecia alheio a desejos materiais dispendiosos então. 'Não fazia diferença...' Aparentemente, Saga-san pensava de maneira bem diferente.

- E você? – perguntou de repente, fazendo Nao o olhar pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu o quê?

- Você deve ganhar o triplo que o normal, no mínimo, e vive na mansão Matsumoto, não vive?

- Bem...é – Kai notou que o enfermeiro corara levemente. – Eu tento guardar sempre algum dinheiro. Nunca se sabe quando a sorte vai virar certo?

Kai apenas concordou e voltou a ficar em silêncio. O modo como Nao falara aquilo fora estranho, era como se houvesse mais coisas por trás disso. Mas eles não eram suficientemente íntimos para que Kai insistisse no assunto.

Em cerca de dez minutos, chegaram a lanchonete em que Kai trabalhava. Era muito menos tempo do que estava acostumado, usando ônibus e metrôs, por isso quando entraram o patrão do rapaz apenas olhou interrogativamente para ele.

- Boa tarde, Yamada-san – murmurou o rapaz, sorrindo

- Kai! Você está adiantado – disse o senhor, um típico gerente simpático com bigodes muito grandes para o rosto.

- Ganhei uma carona. Se importa se meu amigo ficar no balcão?

O senhor Yamada apenas soltou um som com a boca que lembrava um desentupidor de pia e deu de ombros.

- Como se tivesse alguma escolha. E aquele seu amigo loiro com cara de mulher? Por que não vem mais?

Nao virou o rosto e soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, Kai deixou-se rir abertamente.

- Ele se meteu em encrenca e está com o tempo meio apertado ultimamente – Kai puxou um dos bancos que havia em uma mesa até um dos cantos do balcão que separava a cozinha da área onde os poucos e tranqüilos clientes estavam sentados. – Por favor, Nao-san, fique a vontade.

Nao sentou-se no banco e observou o lugar. O senhor Yamada subiu uma escada que provavelmente levava ao escritório, apertando a barriga proeminente com as mãos de tanto rir, enquanto Kai entrou por outra porta de acesso restrito e reapareceu do outro lado, na cozinha, despindo o casaco azul e vestindo um avental branco por cima, cumprimentando outros funcionários que estavam na cozinha.

A lanchonete parecia-se mais com um pequeno restaurante informal do que com uma lanchonete fast food, observou. Era agradável e íntimo, decorado com bambus e sombrinhas de papel nas paredes. Parecia ser um lugar destinado ao público que visitava o Museu de Arte, do outro lado da rua. Chamava-se Kosaka(1), provavelmente, Nao pensou, por causa do pintor.

Kai apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, sorrindo e perguntou de maneira bastante formal.

- Gostaria de pedir senhor?

Nao sorriu, as bochechas levemente coradas pelo fato de estar ali, num lugar onde ninguém mais sentava e ainda comendo de graça. E Kai logo ali, do outro lado, distraindo-se por causa dele.

- Ah... não sei...

Então alguém gritou na cozinha, um rapazinho de orelhas grandes que estava esfregando o chão.

- Peça Takoyaki(2)! Kai-san faz Takoyaki como ninguém!

O enfermeiro sorriu e concordou.

- Takoyaki então.

- Está saindo – Kai disse, dobrando as mangas do avental pouco acima dos pulsos e tirando uma pesada forma de ferro de uma prateleira a um canto.

E enquanto preparava o alimento com uma rapidez de dar inveja, continuou falando de maneira veloz e alegre com Nao e com as outras pessoas na cozinha. Este estava meio perdido, Kai não só o havia apresentado a todos os outros – e deviam ser uns cinco - como conseguia conversar com ele e com mais duas pessoas paralelamente sem se confundir. O enfermeiro também notou que, mesmo não tendo propriamente um cargo mais alto que os outros cozinheiros, todos o tratavam como um líder. Enquanto preparava os pedidos das pessoas, Kai deixava de ter aquele ar infantil e assumia uma atitude mais firme, mais segura de si, como um verdadeiro _chef_.

E então um prato de bolinhos pousou na frente de Nao, soltando fumaça ainda.

- Takoyaki à la Kai – disse o moreno, sorrindo aquele sorriso todo covinhas. – Com meu molho especial.

- Molho especial?! – Uma jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos pequenos virou o rosto, parecendo sentir o cheiro dos bolinhos. – Puxa, Kai-san! Você nunca faz seu molho especial pra nós! Nem pros clientes!

Kai mandou-a voltar ao trabalho e Nao mal esperou o alimento esfriar antes de levar um a boca. Só o cheiro já estava simplesmente delicioso. Ao provar, o enfermeiro teve a impressão que nada no mundo que ele comesse a partir daquele momento seria tão delicioso quanto aquilo.

- ...Kai-san! Isso é... incrível! – murmurou, mal engolindo um e já levando outro a boca. – Hum... é delicioso...

- Pudera! – resmungou a mesma moça de olhos miúdos. – A última vez que vi Kai-san fazendo isso foi para a ex-namorada dele. Então faz séculos!

- Misami, você não tem três pedidos de lula pra fritar? – perguntou Kai num tom meio zangado, meio envergonhado. Suas bochechas haviam corado adoravelmente e ele voltara a ocupar as mãos. "Ótimo, Uruha tem aliados..." pensou consigo mesmo, desviando a atenção do enfermeiro esfaimado.

Este, por sua vez, ainda estava se deliciando com a comida e disse meio sem pensar.

- Ex?! Eu teria me casado com você, só por esses bolinhos!

A cozinha explodiu em risadas, enquanto um cozinheiro envergonhado se perguntava o que havia de errado com todo mundo.

-

Ruki levantou-se de súbito, interrompendo uma frase e o homem loiro com os braços desnudos suspirou e olhou no relógio. Seis horas em ponto.

- Por favor, Ruki, sente-se e continue me falando sobre essa pessoa.

- São seis horas – disse o loirinho em resposta, olhando para o pequeno cubo que tinha em mãos. Era um daqueles cubos em que o objetivo era deixar todos os lados de cores iguais. Ruki ia além, fazendo combinações de cores e padrões com os quadradinhos.

- Não me importo de ficar conversando mais um pouco. Você não me disse o nome dessa pessoa.

- É. Mas já são seis horas, Reita-san.

O psiquiatra assentiu com a cabeça e também se levantou. Demorara mais do que o normal para fazê-lo começar a falar, desta vez. E em geral já demorava bastante. Ruki parecia estar em conflito a respeito de algo, mas quando Reita achara que estava chegando a questão, o relógio fizera questão de estragar tudo.

- Está bem. Mas, na segunda feira, vamos voltar a falar sobre ele.

Ruki relanceou os olhos para o psiquiatra. Reita-san era um homem forte, de cabelos amarelos curtos e meio espetados para todos os cantos, que não vestia blusas de frio há não ser que estivesse nevando. Ruki gostava dele, porque ele não o tratava como uma criança e agia como um amigo. Reita sabia que ele não era mais uma criança, porque eram bons amigos. E isso era agradável, embora o deixasse um pouco ansioso. Bastante ansioso, quando ele insistia em falar de assuntos que não devia falar. Como Uruha-san, que alias também sabia que ele não era uma criança. Mas ele supostamente não devia mais se aproximar de Uruha-san e estava se esforçando pra isso. Gostava mais quando falavam sobre música.

Ruki podia falar horas seguidas sobre música e gostava bastante quando Reita-san conseguia entender quase tudo o que ele dizia.

- ...É – murmurou, observando o outro abrir a porta da sala e estender a mão para pegar o cubinho de volta.

- Tenha um bom fim de semana, Ruki-san – disse Reita, confiante, enquanto o outro deixava o brinquedo cair em sua mão estendida. Por reflexo, Reita roçou os dedos na palma da mão dele e Ruki rapidamente a puxou para si, fazendo com que o cubo caísse no chão acarpetado. Corou e baixou mais o rosto, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

- Desculpe, Reita-san – murmurou, abaixando-se e pegando o brinquedo. Desta vez Reita tomou cuidado para não encostar no outro enquanto o recebia.

- Está tudo bem. E, Ruki?

- ...Hum?

- Da próxima vez que vier, traga essa partitura nova, está bem? E um violão.

- Sim.

E então o loirinho, de cabeça baixa e com um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso no rosto, inclinou-se por um segundo, formalmente e rapidamente sumiu por entre os corredores do Circe. Reita ficou observando-o ir, jogando o cubo para cima e o pegando em seguida.

Ruki estava mais frágil? Ele parecia mais frágil, emocionalmente. Parecia ansioso e dividido. Mas Reita não podia ter certeza se tivera a impressão correta. Ainda estava com a cabeça cheia de problemas – totalmente pessoais - e sentia que não estava se esforçando o suficiente com seus pacientes. Mas também, era humano afinal de contas! No meio de uma mudança de apartamento e de um passo tão importante no relacionamento, devia estar mesmo se concentrando um pouco em si e...

Reita deixou o brinquedo escorregar por entre os dedos e ao bater no chão de azulejos do corredor, bem menos macio do que o de seu consultório, ele se espedaçou em vários cubinhos coloridos pequenos.

- Droga... – murmurou, se abaixando para recolhê-los.

Então um par de pés metidos em coturnos pretos novos parou em frente a ele e logo uma mão alongada se juntou as suas recolhendo o cubo partido.

- Obrigado – disse Reita, erguendo os olhos para se deparar com um rapaz de cabelos cor de mel e olhos acinzentados, os lábios naturalmente rosados em forma de coração.

Uruha largou os pedaços de plástico nas mãos estendidas do homem e levantou.

- Sem problemas – disse breve.

- Você é o rapaz do serviço comunitário, não é?

Uruha fez que sim, desinteressado.

- Uruha desu.

- Suzuki Akira desu, mas pode me chamar de Reita.

- Você é o psiquiatra do Ruki-san? – perguntou o loiro alto, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax, interessando-se repentinamente. – É, é, vi você conversando com a coisinha saltitante dia desses...

- Coisinha saltitante? – Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Shou-san.

- Ah! – ambos riram levemente. Então Reita juntou os pedaços do brinquedo em uma só mão e apontou com a outra o corredor por onde seu paciente tinha sumido.

- Sim, Ruki-san acabou de sair daqui, alias. Ouviu falar dele então...

- Nos conhecemos no parque – murmurou Uruha, casualmente. – E nos cruzamos as vezes – acrescentou, quando Reita pareceu surpreso.

- Hum... ele é um bom garoto. Mas é muito difícil conseguir se aproximar dele.

- Nem me fale! O garoto é uma muralha! – Uruha olhou no relógio de pulso e bateu a mão na testa. – Eu tenho que ir. Te vejo por aí, Reita – e saiu correndo por um outro corredor.

Reita pensou que provavelmente a pressa com que Uruha estava saindo devia-se a pouca vontade de ficar ali além do que o obrigavam, ou talvez ao Fiscal que o buscava todos os dias e não era lá muito bem humorado. Aquele que vivia correndo de Shou-san – riu brevemente ao se lembrar das cenas que presenciara. Depois considerou se o homem misterioso com quem Ruki confessara dividir o tempo as vezes era ele. "Não... Ruki nunca se aproximaria de uma pessoa assim tão... instável", concluiu, voltando a entrar em sua sala e fechando a porta.

Uruha, por outro lado, estava ponderando sobre o homem que acabara de conhecer. Não era velho. Na verdade, era bastante jovem. Será que estava fazendo o trabalho direito? A julgar pelo constante estado defensivo de Ruki, Uruha achava que não. Mas, que diferença isso fazia afinal? E por que, no fundo, tinha a sensação de não ter gostado muito do psiquiatra?

Balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos, enquanto ouvia mais uma chuva de reclamações de Hiroto-san por estar três minutos atrasado. Tinha coisas mais importantes com que ocupar a mente. Fora convidado para um almoço de Natal e precisava conseguir alguns presentes. Não comprar... apenas conseguir.

Uruha deixou um meio sorriso aflorar enquanto pensava no que Baachan poderia querer.

(1) Kosaka Gajin é um pintor abstrato japonês da Era Meiji.

(2) Bolinhos feitos com uma massa de farinha e ovos, assados em formas de ferro e recheados com pedaços de polvo cozido. Existe uma variedade de coberturas e molhos, alguns envolvendo maionese e outros lascas de peixe seco. Não, nunca comi, mas sou maluca pra experimentar esse prato!

oOo

**N/a:** Pessoal, sei que é chato ler isso toda vez, mas eu tenho que pedir. REVIEWS! Não é por causa de ego – embora meu ego agradeça também – mas eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, se está ficando estranho, se está melhor ou pior, o que mudar e o que manter. Sejam bonzinhos, onegai! Só demora dez segundos pra clicar naquele botãozinho roxo de Go ali em baixo e dizer o que você achou.


	8. VIII Aproximando se de Ganjitsu

**N/a: **GOMENASAI MINNASAN! Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou muito, eu sei! Mas é que minha vida está uma bagunça e... deixa pra lá, não vou ficar aqui reclamando que nem velha pros meus poucos e queridos leitores que eu amo tanto. Novamente perdoem-me pelos erros que deixei escapar na revisão. Ah sim, a palavra Ganjitsu, do título do capítulo, se refere ao primeiro dia do ano, momento de acerto de contas com a vida. Hum...

**Musicas:** Movin On – needtobreath, e Any Other World – Mika, para a primeira e segunda partes. E Merry Christimas Mr. Lawlence - Kotaro Oshio, para a parte do templo. Todas podem ser baixadas no link do meu profile. 

**Kaleidoscope – Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. VIII – Aproximando-se de Ganjitsu_

- Feliz Natal, Baachan!!!

Uruha entrou no pequeno apartamento sem esperar convite, abraçando forte – e quase erguendo do chão - uma velhinha com metade de seu tamanho, que vestia uma roupa branca um pouco larga para ela e parecia pálida. Uruha, por outro lado, estava usando um sobretudo negro pesado, sujo de neve e óculos escuros apesar do tempo carregado que fazia lá fora. Soltando uma exclamação de surpresa e falso desagrado, a senhora minúscula bateu no peito do rapaz com o punho fechado e pouca força, antes de beijá-lo nas duas bochechas.

- Hee, Uruha-kun. Achei que não apareceria mais pra dizer olá a essa velha Baachan aqui.

- Não seja boba, Baachan. Aqui – e tirou da bolsa com alça trespassada no tórax um presente fino embrulhado em papel de seda vermelho e verde, um pouco amassado, entregando-o a senhora, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. – Espero que goste. Foi difícil escolher.

- Não me diga que esses óculos escuros são porque você passou a noite escolhendo _meu_ presente, né Uruha-kun...

Baachan piscou um olho e se afastou, com o presente seguro em ambas as mãos, deixando o loiro levemente corado. Como é que ela sabia...?! Não, ela só estava adivinhando. E aquela senhora de ar tão inocente sabia muito bem 'adivinhar' quando se tratava de olhos avermelhados e noitadas em claro.

Kai saiu da cozinha, limpando as mãos em seu avental azul e sorrindo aquele sorriso enorme e contagiante. Logo atrás dele, segurando uma travessa fumegante de carne ensopada, estava Akemi-san, vestida num elegante terninho vermelho escuro e com os cabelos negros presos de maneira quase casual no topo da cabeça. Também estava sorrindo, mas olhou Uruha com certo desagrado.

- Eh, Uruha, finalmente! Achei que teríamos que comer toda a comida sem sua ajuda – disse Kai, estendendo a toalha sobre a mesa de jantar, que também ficava na pequena sala.

- Vai esperando! – resmungou o loiro, parado com as mãos no bolso no meio da sala. Por mais que já fosse quase parte da família Yutaka, era meio estranho aparecer lá naquele dia em especifico. – Feliz Natal, Akemi-san.

- Que bom que veio – disse a mulher, um pouco friamente, mas logo que depositou a travessa na mesa, adiantou-se e abraçou o rapaz. – Feliz natal, Uruha-kun.

Quanto ao rapaz moreno, este apenas se limitou a dar palmadinhas nas costas do amigo, sorrindo e intimando-o a ajudá-lo a por a mesa. Antes, porém, Uruha tirou mais dois presentes da bolsa e entregou um a mulher e outro a Kai, que rapidamente rasgou o seu embrulho pequeno e segurou entre os dedos um anel de ônix largo tão negro quanto os olhos dele.

"...ou os olhos do Nao-san", pensou, antes que pudesse pressentir o pensamento. Então enfiou o anel no dedo médio anelar antes que sentisse vontade de analisar aquilo.

Definitivamente, andava sendo afetado pelos comentários estúpidos de certo amigo encrenqueiro...

- Uau, é lindo, valeu, Uruha – disse, num tom de voz divertido, que Uruha leu como "Onde você o arrumou?"

"O cara de quem eu roubei também parecia achar isso", pensou o loiro, sorrindo inocentemente. Depois, talvez, contasse a Kai sobre a fonte dos presentes. Akemi foi mais cuidadosa, descolando a fita que prendia seu presente e olhando dentro do pacote antes de dar um meio sorriso, puxando dele uma agenda novinha em folha, decorada com motivos hippies. Havia partes de letras de músicas em cada página, músicas americanas do Woodstock.

- Muito obrigado, Uruha-kun. É bem interessante.

Uruha notou que era a primeira vez desde que fora preso que ela lhe sorria verdadeiramente. Akemi-san era muito correta, muito apreciadora do trabalho honesto e embora gostasse mesmo dele, o loiro sabia que era difícil para ela aceitar seu... "estilo de vida". Agora, sentia que estava perdoado completamente – até quem enfim! -, mas que ela, pelos deuses, não soubesse como ele havia conseguido aquela agenda.

- Akemi-san sempre fala que gostaria de ter ido aos Estados Unidos nos anos 60, então achei que iria gostar disso.

Ela nem parece tão velha, pensou ele, olhando-a direito. Era pequena também, mas não tanto quanto a mãe. Baachan era minúscula e magrinha, e Akemi-san tinha talvez uns dois ou três quilos a mais em sua silhueta e uma única ruguinha lhe marcando a testa, mas tirando isso era Kai escrito e escarrado. Mesmos olhos, mesmo cabelo, mesmo sorriso. "Kai com peitos" como costumava dizer ao amigo na escola, antes de começar a apanhar de socos de um moreno injuriado.

Foi quando Baachan voltou de seu quarto com o seu presente ainda fechado nas mãos e outro embrulhado com esmero em papel de seda preto, que Uruha notou como ela andava lentamente.

Cuidadosamente.

Estava usando chinelos confortáveis, mas parecia estar pisando em ovos quando atravessou a pequenina sala de estar e jantar e entregou ao loiro seu presente, respondendo aos olhares indagadores de Kai e Akemi.

- O quê? Vocês acham que eu não tenho minhas economias?!

Uruha sentiu-se um pouco culpado enquanto abria seu presente. Baachan não deveria ter gasto com ele, ele até mesmo dissera a Kai que se ganhasse alguma coisa deles iria embora sem dizer nem tchau. Mas sorriu ao ver a capa de um CD com os quinze melhores solos de guitarra da década do Japão. E vinha com uma palheta! Tinha namorado esse CD por um tempo em uma loja, mas não comprara por medo de gastar seu pouco dinheiro disponível em coisas fúteis.

Baachan era a melhor vó do mundo! E nem mesmo era sua avó de verdade!

- Obrigado, Baachan! – falou, desta vez realmente erguendo a velhinha do chão ao abraçá-la. – Abra seu presente também.

Depois de reclamar e dizer que já era velha de mais pra ficar sendo erguida como uma garotinha, Baachan sentou-se no sofá, um pouco ofegante e abriu seu presente. Era uma pequena caixa aveludada, quadrada e fina, de joalheria. Seus dedos enrugados e macios abriram a tampa devagar e Uruha viu seus pequenos olhinhos negros como besouros se alargarem de surpresa. Com a mão levemente trêmula, Baachan ergueu o colar a altura dos olhos e este faiscou a luz esbranquiçada que entrava pela janela.

Uma corrente branca delicadamente entrelaçada, com um pingente em forma de borboleta, em cujas asas raiavam matizes de opala.

- Isso é ouro branco, Uruha-kun? – perguntou a velhinha, com voz surpresa e levemente irônica, sem desviar os olhos do objeto.

- Segundo a vendedora, é sim. Mas eu não ponho a mão no fogo por essas pessoas de casas de penhores.

Ele de fato comprara o colar em uma casa de penhores, por um preço tão caro quanto se poderia esperar de uma jóia como aquela. Passara por aquele colar em um domingo a tarde, quando a loja estava fechada e ao bater os olhos no objeto sabia que ele fora feito para sua Baachan. Belo, delicado, porém emanando certa força, um brilho especial. Tivera que ficar "trabalhando" por mais de duas horas em varias estações de metrô para conseguir dinheiro o bastante para comprá-lo - sob o risco constante de estar sendo espiado por Hiroto-san. Mas agora ao ver a velhinha pálida, magra demais para suas roupas antigas, com os dedos e a parte de baixo dos olhos levemente arroxeadas por causa da doença no coração, Uruha sabia que teria feito muito mais para poder dá-lo a ela.

Baachan merecia pelo menos um presente brilhante pra alegrar seus dias. O resto deles.

Kai sentou-se ao lado da avó e se ofereceu para colocar o presente no pescoço dela. A senhora parecia radiante como uma adolescente apaixonada. Beijou as bochechas de Uruha novamente e pôs-se a falar com ele sobre o significado das borboletas e das jóias que já ganhara de rapazes bonitos quando tinha a idade dele.

- Nunca imaginei que iria ganhar a mais bonita delas com quase cem anos de idade! – ela disse, rindo. Então Kai, fazendo um falso bico, pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Heee, Baachan! Você se apaixonou pelo Uruha e agora nem liga mais para o almoço que eu fiz com tanto carinho pra você!

Uruha, rindo de se dobrar, deu um tapa na nuca do amigo enquanto ajudava a velhinha a se levantar e a sentar a mesa para o almoço. Foi quando já estávamos todos se servindo que Uruha resolveu parar de bancar o sentimentaloide e alfinetar Kai um pouquinho.

- Hey, Kai, você não convidou o Nao-san. Por quê?

O moreno engasgou com a taça de vinho e tossiu por uns cinco minutos – com Akemi-san dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas – antes de erguer o rosto avermelhado. Que as mulheres da mesa atribuíram a falta de oxigênio repentina, mas Uruha sabia ter outra causa. Ah... aquele jogo ficava mais e mais interessante a cada dia...

- Nós não somos tão íntimos, Uruha.

- Eu soube que ele sentou no meu lugar de honra na lanchonete.

- O balcão não é seu lugar de honra, e sim, convidei ele pra almoçar alguns dias atrás. Algum problema? – perguntou, sorrindo amarelo, os olhos faiscando em direção ao amigo.

- ...Não, nenhum – Uruha sorriu apenas com um canto dos lábios rosados.

- Ah, posso perguntar por que você não quer tirar esses óculos da cara hoje? – perguntou o moreno, casualmente.

O meio sorriso pareceu se transferir magicamente para os lábios de Kai.

- Não dormi bem. Os vizinhos ficaram ouvindo música alta.

- Sei... você devia procurar um _advogado_ para cuidar desse seu problema com vizinhos, Uruha.

O loiro cerrou os dentes e sorriu amarelo. O pior é que nem estivera com Tora! Na verdade, ele nem se lembrava do nome daquele rapaz com quem estivera.

- Quem é Nao-san? – perguntou Baachan, olhando de um para outro.

- O novo amigo do Kai – disse Uruha, voltando a sorrir largo e olhando diretamente para o moreno. Akemi-san também olhou de um para outro e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que tipo de amigo?

- Do tipo que tem um bom emprego e é bem mais agradável que ele – respondeu o cozinheiro, apontando seus hashis para o loiro acusadoramente. – Uruha está com ciúmes.

- Com ciúmes do cara-de-filhote?! Vai esperando Kai – o loiro engoliu um pedaço grande de carne ensopada quase sem mastigar. – E não sei o que tem de bom em ser babá de retardado.

- Ah, do seu novo "emprego" – Baachan fez questão de ironizar bastante a palavra emprego. – O que me lembra de perguntar, onde conseguiu dinheiro pra me comprar esse colar, Uruha-kun?

- Papai liberou – o loiro respondeu na lata, mas pôde ver Kai erguendo uma sobrancelha da mesma exata maneira que Akemi-san havia feito alguns segundos atrás.

- E, Uruha-kun, são seja indelicado. Ele provavelmente não gosta de ser chamado de babá de retardados – disse a mulher mais jovem. – Aposto que seus pais não iriam gostar de ouvir você falando assim.

- Ele é muito gentil, mamãe. E é enfermeiro, não babá – Disse Kai. – E você não acreditaria em quanto dinheiro a família do cara pra quem ele trabalha tem! É como... a cidade inteira! É tão irônico que Ruki-san esteja tão voltado pra si mesmo que é incapaz de perceber isso...

- Eu acho que Ruki não é tão idiota – murmurou Uruha, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. – Quero dizer... ele tem toda aquela aparência de maluco e tal, mas tem alguma coisa errada nessa coisa toda de autismo. Parece que só isso não é o bastante pra explicar porque ele é daquele jeito. Pelo menos, me parece que alguém devia estar cuidando dele com um pouco mais de cuidado.

A mesa ficou em silêncio e Uruha ergueu os olhos. Estavam todos olhando para ele de maneira estranha.

- O quê?!

- ...É que... você fala sobre o Ruki-san como se se importasse com ele. E até chamou ele de Ruki... – disse Kai, baixinho. – Demorou mais de um ano pra você parar de me chamar de Yutaka.

Uruha fechou a cara.

- Ah, qual é! Não fique me analisando! Eu não me importo com o doidinho. Só me interessei pelo caso médico dele.

- Uhum.... – murmurou Baachan. Havia um sorrisinho indecente em seu rosto enrugado que não agradou em nada ao loiro.

Foi só depois de finalmente se cansar de fugir de toda a família Yutaka e seu complexo de psicanalistas – e de repetir o prato duas vezes - que Uruha afastou sua cadeira e perguntou a Kai se ele ainda mantinha sua guitarra afinada.

- Não toco naquilo desde que saí da escola, você sabe – disse Kai, mas se levantou para buscá-la.

Uruha novamente, e a contra gosto, notou o quão cansada Baachan parecia ficar com apenas um almoço. Ela continuava espirituosa e divertida, a velha Baachan de sempre. Mas tão... frágil! Como uma borboleta. Talvez fosse por isso que achou o colar tão perfeito para dar a ela. Droga! Odiava sequer pensar na idéia de ver Baachan deixando-os para trás. Ela merecia ter paz naqueles últimos anos em que já não precisava trabalhar tanto...

O loiro pensou em, naquele fim de ano, ir a um santuário de ano novo pedir para que ela melhorasse. Não que fosse muito religioso, mas... bem, qualquer ajuda é ajuda. Kai voltou com sua velha guitarra, na verdade uma das velhas guitarras de Uruha, que a dera de presente ao amigo ainda na época do High School. Quando desistira da idéia de virar um grande guitarrista, mais exatamente.

Ao pegá-la e testar as cordas, o loiro se lembrou desse seu sonho bobo da época. E muita gente dizia que ele tinha talento! Ele no fundo sabia que tinha mesmo. Mas, em algum ponto, Uruha percebera o quão idealista estava sendo e enterrara aquele sonho impossível em meio a bagunça louca da sua vida. Mas isso não o impedia de devanear vez por outra. As vezes...quando não tinha ninguém em casa, ele fechava os olhos e imaginava que estava num palco, cercado por multidões histéricas, deslizando rápido os dedos pelas cordas de aço, ouvindo as ovações, as palmas...

- O que você vai tocar?

Uruha sorriu para Kai.

- Pedidos?

Baachan pediu alguma coisa dos Rolling Stones, fazendo Akemi-san pedir a mãe que, por favor, se comportasse como uma senhora de noventa anos descente.

Passaram o resto da tarde rindo e ouvindo Uruha fazer o que ele fazia melhor.

-

Em algum outro lugar da cidade, um jovenzinho de cabelos cor de mel olhava a neve cair, enquanto dedilhava as teclas do piano distraidamente. Estava se sentindo deprimido, embora não soubesse como expressar isso. Saga-sama não se dignara a comparecer na mansão no dia de Natal. Não que Ruki ligasse muito para Natal, mas seria mais aceitável se toda a família estivesse ali. Nao-san ficara bravo, Ruki percebera. Mas Nao-san estava sempre bravo com Saga-sama (o que não era nem um pouco bom, porque Saga-sama era mais inteligente que todo mundo e mais severo também). E estava sempre tentando protegê-lo. Protegê-lo de ficar olhando a janela no dia de Natal, olhando a neve cair e dedilhando músicas tristes. Como se Nao-san pudesse protegê-lo dele mesmo.

"É para me proteger que Saga-sama o paga, certo?" perguntou mentalmente, para ninguém em específico, tentando se conformar com aquilo.

Ruki desviou os olhos da janela para passá-los desinteressado pelo seu quarto. De alguma maneira, sabia que poderiam viver duas famílias ali, sem reclamar do espaço. Ou ao menos subjetivamente falando. Era mesmo um quarto muito grande, mas ele já se acostumara a isso, tudo na mansão era grande. Seu quarto não era diferente nisso.

Pelo menos nisso.

Nao-san rira a primeira vez que vira o piano no quarto dele. Ficava na parte mais alta, junto às janelas grandes, ao tapete macio e as poltronas fofas dispostas simetricamente. Descendo um degrau no chão de madeira, ficava a cama de casal, larga, as portas para o closet e para o banheiro, e todos aqueles brinquedos. Havia muitos brinquedos ali.

Ou, como dizia Nao-san, quebra-cabeças em vários formatos.

Havia todo tipo de estrelas e lanternas de papel colorido penduradas no teto. Montadas parte por parte de modo que fizessem prismas translúcidos por onde a luz branca passava vagamente. Nas paredes, desenhos a grafite contrastavam com quadros feitos com seus quebra-cabeças. O maior deles, logo acima da cama, era um quebra-cabeças de Mozart. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, ao piano.

No chão, ao redor da cama de dossel larga e escondida por uma cortina vermelha, tão simetricamente quanto possível, os brinquedos estavam dispostos por ordem de dificuldade. Muitos cubos quadrados coloridos empilhados em um canto. Cubos Rubik, lembrou-se, esse era o nome. Havia vários deles com dez, doze, vinte e seis faces. Todos com cada face de uma cor específica, completamente montados. Um dos cantos do quarto era um mini-escritório e ateliê, com uma mesa de desenho reclinável e toda a sorte de coisas que Ruki poderia querer para desenhar, pintar, estudar.

Mas ele gostava mais do piano.

Voltou a olhar a neve, se perguntando se Uruha-san estava comemorando o Natal com sua família. Ele havia falado uma vez sobre sua família, também morava com ela assim como ele. Ruki considerava Saga-sama sua família, pois Saga-sama lhe dizia que era assim. E Nao-san também, porque ele estava sempre ali. Ruki se lembrava de seus pais também, muito nitidamente, mas era melhor não se lembrar deles. Ou da época em que eles estavam vivos. O deixava mais deprimido. Mais angustiado.

Mas Uruha-san, ele tinha uma família grande. Pai e mãe, e duas irmãs e dois sobrinhos. E ele tinha uma avó, que não era sua avó de verdade. Era avó daquele rapaz moreno que gostava de conversar com Nao-san. Kai. E, o mais estranho, é que Uruha-san parecia não gostar muito de ter uma família. Ruki poderia fazer tudo para ter uma família daquelas. Normal.

Então Ruki fechou os olhos com força e socou as teclas. Não devia estar pensando em Uruha! Não devia! Se Saga-sama descobrisse... Ele socou as teclas de novo, com mais força. Não, não, não! Melhor tomar cuidado com o que se pensa. Será que deveria pedir a um sacerdote para, talvez, tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça?

Nao entrou um pouco correndo, um pouco andando no quarto e viu Ruki sentado ao piano, olhando a janela inexpressivamente, porem balançando levemente o corpo. "O que será que há com ele...?" se perguntou pela milésima vez naquele mês. Parecia que Ruki andava cada vez mais nervoso, ansioso e triste. Mais do que o normal. E agora mesmo jurara ouvir o baixinho esmurrando o piano. Não era normal, mesmo se tratando dele.

- Ruki-san? Tudo bem?

- ...Nao-san, podemos ir a um santuário de ano novo?

- ...Claro. Faz tempo que você não vai, não é mesmo?

- É.

- Podemos ir na noite de ano novo, fazer nossos pedidos.

- É.

- Algum motivo especial pra querer ir?

- ... Um. Mas é segredo.

- Hum, sei... segredo até de mim?

- Eu não quero dizer nesta casa.

Nao franziu as sobrancelhas outra vez. Ele estava esquisito.

- Okay, pode me contar quando quiser, se quiser.

- É.

O enfermeiro ainda esperou um pouco, fingindo arrumar alguns cubos, esperando que ele voltasse a se manifestar, mas Ruki parecia perdido nos flocos de neve. Naquele mundo só dele onde só uma coisa importava e todo o resto sumia. As vezes, era quase invejável. Suspirou, sorrindo levemente, apoiando o rosto em uma mão e sorrindo tristemente.

Queria poder fazer o mundo desaparecer num floco de neve também.

-

Era noite de ano novo e Uruha, todo enrolado em suas roupas de inverno, enfrentava a neve à pé, para ir até aquele santuário. Devia estar cheio e um pouco mais quente lá e era isso que o motivava a seguir em frente naquele gelo infernal, porque se não fosse por Baachan, não teria saído da cama.

Bem, se não fosse por Baachan _e_ toda a barulheira insuportável que sua família estava fazendo dentro de casa, tornando-a um lugar intolerável de se ficar. Seus sobrinhos pareciam competir para ver qual conseguia ser mais barulhento. E o mais novo tinha apenas seis meses! E Tieme...bem, Tieme poderia muito bem ser o próprio demônio da chatice, que Uruha nem iria se surpreender. Hayahi e aquele marido insípido dela lhe davam ânsia de vomito. E seu pai voltara a falar sobre faculdade.

O templo estava de fato cheio, quando finalmente chegou a ele, mas não lotado. Havia pessoas, famílias rindo, acendendo fogos, crianças balançando aquelas velas estrela, cheiro de incenso e ar de felicidade. Sorrindo vagamente, Uruha deixou-se aproximar das pessoas e quando teve a chance, chegou perto da parede de pedidos para observar todos aqueles papeis pendurados nela; e pensou que os deuses certamente tinham trabalho aquela época do ano. Cuidadosamente, misturou seu pedido aos outros. Era simples, um pouco informal. "Que Baachan encontre a paz que merece".

Então foi se juntar a pequena multidão para a oferenda e a primeira peregrinação.

E com o passar das horas, as pessoas simplesmente começaram a ir embora. Os fogos haviam queimado todos, as crianças já não tinham mais estrelinhas pra brincar, as senhoras de quimono reclamavam do frio e os homens queriam comer. Os sacerdotes meditavam incansavelmente diante das estátuas, junto com uns poucos que haviam ficado para rezar. Uruha, este andava entre as lanternas internas de bronze, meio inebriado com o cheiro pungente de incenso, meio tomado por uma raríssima sensação de espiritualidade, com a qual ele lutava vagamente em meio a seus pensamentos.

Esses lugares o deixavam tonto.

Balançando a cabeça levemente, como se espantasse um inseto, o loiro saiu do lugar abafado para a neve brilhante da noite lá fora. Havia um banco de pedra ali perto, onde podia se sentar e quem sabe, fumar um cigarro ou dois antes que um velhinho vestido com aquela parafernália shinto o enxotasse dali. Devia ser próximo das quatro da manhã e a lua fazia as camadas pisadas de neve refletirem um brilho meio estranho, azulado. Uruha sentiu um certo alívio ao acender seu isqueiro, vendo a luz alaranjada emprestar um pouco de realismo a paisagem lúdica. Acendeu lentamente um cigarro preso entre os lábios rosados de frio e puxou para junto ao corpo o mesmo sobretudo negro que usara no Natal. Kai ligara a dois dias dizendo com voz animada que Baachan saíra naquele dia com sua velha bolsa de palha...

- Uhum...

Uruha virou o rosto repentinamente para a silhueta que se delineava contra o céu. Muitos casacos, um cachecol grosso de lã, um gorro, um reflexo azul esverdeado nos olhos.

- Ruki-san?!

O baixinho fez um sim com a cabeça e, timidamente, sentou-se ao lado do outro. Uruha o encarou por vários minutos, mas Ruki fixara o olhar em algum ponto da neve. Depois de vários minutos em silêncio, Uruha começou a se sentir desconfortável.

- Hum... cigarros?

Ruki balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Então... chegou meio tarde, não é?

- E-eu não gosto de muita gente – murmurou o menor, numa voz quase inaudível, parecendo travar uma verdadeira luta interna para conseguir pronunciar aquelas poucas palavras em frente ao outro. E, na verdade, tivera que ensaiar em sua cabeça por meia hora, antes de se aproximar do outro naquele banco de pedra. Ficara observando-o e pensando no que dizer por meia hora inteira, escondido entre as pilastras cor de carmim.

Uruha abriu a boca e deixou que o cigarro caísse na neve, se apagando.

- Deuses! Você fala! – disse num tom divertido e Ruki deixou uma risadinha escapar, muito baixo.

- Uau... mesmo, esses santuários fazem coisas incríveis acontecerem – murmurou o loiro, caindo novamente em silêncio por mais uns cinco minutos inteiros. Antes de pigarrear levemente.

- E cadê sua babá? Quero dizer, não que precise de uma babá, mas é o que ele parece, aquele Nao-san.

- Está com a família – sussurrou o menor, pensando se Nao-san tinha mesmo cara de babá e por isso todo mundo o tratava como um bebê. Faria sentido.

- E você veio sozinho?

O menor apontou para um carro ultra moderno e negro parado do outro lado da praça que havia na frente do santuário. Era tão rebaixado e cheio de curvas que a um primeiro olhar Uruha achou que eram um monte de pedras vulcânicas amontoadas perto da calçada.

- ...Aquele carro não é seu...

- Saga-sama – murmurou Ruki e Uruha teve a impressão de que ele estremecera. De frio talvez.

- Então... você fala! Nunca falou comigo lá no Circe.

O menor parecia profundamente corado. Uruha sorriu brevemente.

- Relaxa, eu não vou te acusar nem nada assim. Na verdade, eu até acho que você é muito esperto para aquele lugar.

- P-pessoas... me deixam nervoso... – disse, sem olhar para o maior.

Era incrível! Uruha-san estar logo ali! Justo quando fora pedir para se esquecer dele! O que será que isso significava? Ruki se lembrava que sua mãe dizia algo sobre coincidências em dias de ano novo. Algo sobre prestar atenção aos sinais. E aquilo parecia um sinal. Não que Ruki entendesse bem essa coisa toda subjetiva de sinais e superstições, isso já era de mais para ele e simplesmente não se atrevia a ir além do que sabia que sua mente era capaz. Mas quanto a Uruha-san... Ele nunca estivera ali antes. Pelo menos Ruki não se lembrava de tê-lo visto ali em nenhum dos outros anos anteriores e Ruki sabia que tinha uma memória muito boa mesmo. E ainda bem que Saga-sama estava muito longe e provavelmente falando no celular e não poderia saber que aquele era Uruha-san. Porque ele não podia mesmo saber, ele dissera que Uruha-san não era um bom amigo para se ter. Não era uma boa pessoa.

Mas Ruki discordava disso. Uruha-san era todo diferente. Nunca fazia nada com ordem, sempre falava o que vinha a cabeça e Ruki ouvira de Shou-san que ele estava trabalhando no Circe porque apontara uma arma descarregada para um homem que tinha uma arma duas vezes maior e carregada! Um assalto ou algo assim e parece que tinha dado certo, até a parte em que a polícia o pegou.

Okay, talvez ele fosse um pouco anormal. Mas Ruki sentia-se a vontade perto dele. E Ruki geralmente não se sentia a vontade perto de ninguém.

- ...Pessoas te deixam nervoso. Bom, isso não deveria ser um problema. Quando pessoas me deixam nervoso, eu meto um soco bem no meio das fuças delas.

Ruki abriu muito os olhos e os voltou para Uruha, surpreso, voltando novamente a olhar para o chão, duas vezes mais corado, quando viu que Uruha estava rindo e que aquilo deveria ser uma piada.

- Okay, okay, tudo bem.... você não gosta de falar. Eu entendi. Devia falar mais... você tem uma voz bonita.... mas vamos continuar com o esquema de sempre então. Eu falo demais e você finge que não está me ouvindo. Confortável assim?

- ...É. – murmurou quase inaudível. Tinha uma voz bonita?! Ninguém nunca lhe dissera isso antes.

- Bom, eu até gosto disso sabe. Porque em geral as pessoas sempre me olham como o cara mau, louco... sem ofensas, e que não sabe o que fazer da vida. E você... bom, você não dá a mínima, não é? Eu posso... acho que posso baixar as defesas um pouco, porque você não fala com ninguém. Pelo menos acho que não fala com ninguém. A respeito das besteiras que conversamos, quero dizer – Uruha pensou um pouco, procurando o maço de cigarros para acender outro. – Eu te invejo. Você faz o que quer não só porque tem dinheiro, mas porque ninguém espera que você seja outra coisa...

- Esperam sim –murmurou Ruki, antes de conseguir se frear. - ...Q-quero diz-zer... é... mais ou menos... é... eu n-não sou normal.... eu tento ser, mas...

- Ninguém é normal. Não existe esse negócio de normal. E eu disse, você parece muito inteligente para aquele lugar.

Caíram em silêncio. Uruha sentia-se incomodado. E estranhamente em paz. Era o primeiro dia do ano, Ruki falara com ele pela primeira vez... aquele incenso todo estava mexendo com seu cérebro. Era mais ou menos como estar drogado. Uruha sabia como era a sensação, embora não a experimentasse desde o high school. Mas aquilo... era diferente, ele não estava de fato drogado. Só com essa sensação estranha de estar apreensivo e relaxado ao mesmo tempo. De estar ansioso porque o doidinho falara com ele e feliz porque o doidinho falara com ele. E em paz porque o doidinho falara com ele. Era mais ou menos como voltar à escola e lutar pela amizade de alguém importante.

Ruki era importante? Desde quando?! Não, ele só era vagamente interessante. E um tremendo ouvinte, não podia negar.

Uruha voltou a tragar, enchendo seu pulmão com a familiar nicotina e Ruki tossiu.

- Desculpe.

O loiro mais velho jogou o segundo cigarro na neve e esfregou as mãos na frente do corpo. Frrrio. Porque apagara o cigarro?

- Hum.... veio fazer resoluções de ano novo?

O menor balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Quais?

- ... – Ruki engoliu em seco. Deuses, será que ele desconfiaria que viera pedir para não pensar mais nele?!

- Ah, certo, não vamos falar sobre isso. Bem, eu fiz um pedido, pela Baachan. Sabe, a vó do Kai. Ela não anda bem de saúde. Geralmente não venho em santuários, me deixam zonzo. Com a sensação de que as coisas vão virar fumaça. Sabe?

Ruki novamente balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Bem, a Baachan... ela é uma velhinha legal. Você iria gostar dela. Ela curte rock, conta histórias inacreditáveis de quando era jovem e todas essas coisas. Não me lembro muito bem da minha avó, mas acho que ela era do tipo que vivia reclamando do tempo, da política, dos jovens de hoje em dia. Mas Baachan... ela nunca reclama. De nada. Parece que está sempre pronta pra começar outra vez. Ou pelo menos estava, antes da doença piorar – Uruha mordeu o lábio, os olhos cor de mel haviam se deslocado para o mesmo ponto na neve que Ruki observava antes e este agora olhava de esguelha para o rosto do maior. - ...Tenho medo que ela se vá a qualquer momento. Como uma borboleta. É... como um desses poetas por aí disse. As borboletas morrem quando o tempo fica frio. E está tão frio, Ruki... se ela se for agora, eu vou sentir saudades imensas dela. Ela é como minha parte normal.

- Ninguém é normal – o menor murmurou, sorrindo de canto.

Uruha voltou todo o rosto para ele e sorriu levemente. Havia algo de angelical em seu rosto naquele momento, algo que só Ruki podia ver. As bochechas coradas de frio e os lábios vermelhos em forma de coração. Os cabelos loiros caindo sobre a pele cor de leite como se fossem água com cor de ouro. Ouro azulado àquela luz fraca que vinha da lua e da neve. Havia algo de recomeço nesse rosto esculpido.

Ruki rapidamente tentou esconder seu rosto em seu cachecol. Deuses! Sentia-se verdadeiramente como uma criança.

- ...Você está bem, Ruki?

- ...É.

- Sabe... você me lembra novembro. Não sei por que.

Mais uma vez, reinou o silêncio sobre o santuário, além das vozes repetitivas dos sacerdotes e de um ou outro barulho de carros, distante. Um vento fraco balançou as roupas deles, fazendo-os estremecer levemente. Uruha sabia que teria que voltar para casa uma hora ou outra. E agora se sentia um pouco exposto de mais na frente do baixinho. Ou melhor, sentia-se... demasiadamente a vontade com ele naquele momento.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Até – disse se levantando, e refreando a vontade de lhe dar um abraço de boas festas.

O menor abanou uma mão coberta por uma luvinha colorida fofa, sem olhá-lo e Uruha apressou o passo pelos caminhos tortuosos da pequena praça. Olhou para trás no meio do caminho e viu que Ruki olhava para ele por baixo da franja. Não podia negar que vê-lo sentado tão inocentemente naquele banco de pedra, em frente ao santuário, era uma bela imagem. "Tipo cartão postal".

No interior de um carro negro como pedras vulcânicas, olhos cor de chumbo olhavam o rapaz loiro se afastar. Ruki falara com aquele homem?! Realmente falara?! Hum... O que poderia significar algo assim? Talvez nada... Em todo caso, quando conseguisse finalmente voltar para casa e acabar com aquela ridícula e repentina vontade do menor de ser religioso, interrogaria Naoyuki a respeito. Ruki não podia simplesmente começar a falar com qualquer um...

O sol começou a aparecer quando estava na metade do caminho para casa e Uruha respirou fundo, abrindo os braços em direção ao céu. O vendo ainda era gelado, a neve ainda fazia montes em frente aos prédios, mas as ruas estavam desertas. Distinguível entre os ruídos naturais de uma cidade gigantesca, Uruha podia ouvir – ou talvez apenas pressentir – o canto dos pardais. Como se eles estivessem conversando, tagarelando sobre o novo ano que começava. Pardais eram criaturas insignificantes, entretanto... por isso mesmo talvez se parecessem com as pessoas. Insignificantes, porém quando se prestava mais atenção...

O loiro sorriu levemente, deixando-se levar pelas sensações de paz. Okay, sua vida era uma bagunça, nada estava certo como deveria ser, mas que raios! Era ano novo! Talvez fosse tempo de ouvir seu pai a respeito daquela faculdade. Talvez devesse pensar um pouco mais seriamente no que fazer a partir de agora. Talvez... mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento estava aproveitando a serenidade. Feliz, porque um garoto que nunca fala com ninguém falara com ele. Feliz, porque podia ser feliz, mesmo com tudo podendo dar errado a qualquer minuto. Uruha começou a assoviar com os pardais.

Parou quando se aproximou o bastante de casa para ver um vulto de uma pessoa sentada – jogada? – em frente ao portão. Aproximou-se mais e confirmou suas vagas suspeitas de que aquela pessoa era Kai. E seu amigo tinha o rosto riscado de lágrimas. Parecia ter se largado no portão da frente para chorar.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Uruha e este apenas o reteve quando Kai ergueu os olhos e o viu parado ali, quase estático, esperando pelo pior e desejando qualquer outra coisa além. Quando o moreno abriu a boca, sua voz não parecia pertencente a ele. Parecia separada do corpo, flutuando naquela manhã branca, grave como um trovão.

- Baachan se foi.

E de repente os pardais pareciam ter silenciado.

oOo

**Notas: **Foi triste? Vocês choraram? Nããã...eu não escrevo tão bem assim. Tudo bem que eu fiquei triste pela Baachan, mas ela está bem melhor na minha cabeça do que aqui. Perdão né, eu tento, mas as vezes não consigo passar exatamente o que tenho na minha cabeça para o papel. Okay... na maioria das vezes eu não consigo. Por favor, caso alguma coisa esteja saindo ruim ou esquisita, me deixem saber. Puxem minha orelha. Me cobrem. Eu preciso tremendamente de opiniões nesta fic, porque honestamente minhas idéias para ela ficam mais e mais vagas a cada dia.

But thanks! E volte sempre.


	9. IX Enganos da Juventude

**Nota: **Titulo da fic inspirado no título da música _Doro Darake no Seishun, _do Gazetto. E gente, há uma quantidade maior de momentos doces e amorosos _e_ melodramas angust nesse capítulo, só pra avisar.

**Musicas:** Morning Song – Jewel, para a parte do Reita e do Aoi. Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen, para os momentos Hiroto x Shou. Exile – Enya, para o funeral. E Harder to Breath – maroon5, para o resto do capitulo.

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. IX – Enganos da Juventude_

Um homem loiro de cabelos curtos e braços fortes relutantemente escondidos dentro de um casaco de lã fino e escuro batia a mão impaciente na própria coxa. Droga, droga, droga... estava atrasado... maldito cachorro! Havia resolvido aliviar a bexiga do peso extra bem em cima de suas roupas de trabalhar! Maldito cachorro...

- Dá pra dirigir mais rápido?! – perguntou mal humorado ao homem ao seu lado.

- Não seja ranzinza, Reita.

- Culpa daquela seu cachorro.

- Hey, não culpe o Sabu! Ele é só um filhote.

O psiquiatra revirou os olhos, suspirando ao ver a fachada do Circe se aproximando. Podia se atrasar em muitas ocasiões, mas os dias de terapia de Takanori Matsumoto não eram uma delas. Principalmente porque o tutor legal de Takanoki Matsumoto podia fazê-lo ficar desempregado pelo resto de sua pobre e ordinária vida de trabalhador. E Reita sabia que Saga-san não era lá muito condescendente, principalmente quando se tratava de Ruki.

Mal o carro parou e Reita já abriu a porta, mas foi impedido de sair por uma mão ao redor de seu pulso.

- Eu não ganho nem um beijo por ter trazido você ao trabalho?

O loiro sorriu brevemente e depositou um beijo nos lábios do outro homem, docemente.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Sei, sei... aquele tal Ruki. Eu venho buscar você hoje, está bem?

- Combinado – e novamente selou os lábios do companheiro com um beijo inocente e demorado, antes de sair correndo, deixando o motorista a rir sozinho, antes de voltar a arrancar.

Reita subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e entrou como um verdadeiro furacão no lobby do Centro, colidindo com uma força bem dolorosa com um rapaz alto de sobretudo de plástico rosa que vinha na direção contrária. Reita conseguiu cambalear e se equilibrar de pé, mas Shou foi arremessado no chão, deslizando um bom meio metro antes de parar. E com aquele tipo de capa de chuva berrante que usava, isto causou um peculiar barulho de borracha que fez a mocinha da recepção rir mesmo sem querer.

- SHOU-SAN! Perdão...

Reita correu para ajudar o rapaz a se levantar, mas este já havia sentado no chão e massageava o pulso.

- ...Reita-san, está atrasado – resmungou, aceitando o braço do outro para se levantar. Mas ao segurar a mão do psiquiatra, sentiu uma dor aguda no pulso – ai...

- Desculpe, Shou-san – murmurou o maior, ajudando-o a se sentar em uma das cadeiras de espera ali.

- Ah, tudo bem! Eu estou bem, honey, pode deixar. É culpa desse arquiteto, sempre disse que deviam colocar portas de vidro na frente para que as pessoas pudessem ver antes de entrar – o secretário sorriu e sacudiu a mão boa, como se mandasse o outro se apressar. – Vá logo, hoje é dia do Ruki-chibi!

Reita ainda hesitou dois segundos, olhando para o secretário rosa berrante, então se inclinou em agradecimento e voltou a correr. Shou imediatamente desfez o sorriso confiante para formar um bico de criança, esfregando o pulso com mais força.

- Ai, ai, ai...

- Está tudo bem, Shou-san? – perguntou a mocinha do balcão, sua assistente.

- ...Estou Hana, queridinha, estou maravilhoso – murmurou o secretário, levantando de novo e testando o movimento da mão. Doía como o inferno, mas ele tinha coisas demais a fazer para se preocupar com aquilo. – Uruha-kun já chegou, Hana?

- Não, Hiroto-san ligou avisando que deu a manhã de folga a ele por causa de um parente falecido. Disse que passaria aqui depois para ver a papelada de dispensa.

O rapaz aproximou-se mais do balcão, rápido como um lince e se debruçou sobre ele.

- Pon vai vir aqui?! Vai realmente entrar aqui?! A que horas?

- Disse que pelo fim da tarde, quando vier buscar Uruha-san. – respondeu a moça, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir dos olhos brilhantes do chefe.

- Ai Deuses! Justo hoje que não consigo ter tempo nem para almoçar e retocar a maquiagem... – Shou ergueu o corpo, mordendo a pontinha do dedo indicador enquanto pensava. – Já sei! Deixe de lado aqueles arquivos atrasados e envie os avisos de pagamento, quando Uruha-kun chegar você o manda direto para organizar os circuitos de fisioterapia, eu vou entregar aqueles memorandos agora e... acho que assim da tempo de ficar apresentável até as cinco da tarde. Deuses! Esse ano já começou corrido, isso deve ser um bom sinal. Me deseje sorte!

- Boa sorte, Shou-san – disse a mocinha, rindo, quando este novamente sumiu para dentro do prédio, mancando levemente.

-

Tsurigane ni  
Tomarite nemuru  
Kochoo kana

Uruha pronunciou silenciosamente as palavras gravadas em pedra negra, deixando que se formassem uma a uma em seus lábios e em seguida sumissem no burburinho abafado do lugar. "Sobre o sino, repousa e dorme, a borboleta". Era de algum poeta antigo e famoso da época em que ainda havia samurais ou algo assim. Fora ela mesma quem escolhera, segundo Kai. Ou ao menos Baachan parecia adorar o pequeno poema. O amigo estava ao lado dele, abraçando a mãe protetoramente, os olhos ainda vermelhos, porém secos. Akemi-san ainda chorava, silenciosamente. Uruha ainda não conseguira chorar. Não quando ainda esperava que a pequena senhora fosse levantar da terra, sacudir a poeira das roupas e perguntar onde estava seu chapéu e o por quê de toda aquela gente com cara de fome. Não quando ainda tinha esperanças que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que aquela sensação boa que tivera ao sair do santuário fosse voltar, que a neve não parecia tão triste, que o sol fosse despontar por trás das nuvens grossas aquecendo a todos com uma promessa de verão. Não agora... talvez mais tarde.

Olhou em volta, desinteressado. Havia de fato muitas pessoas ali. Muito mais do que ele estava esperando. Havia muitos senhores de aproximadamente a mesma idade que Baachan. Algumas senhoras também. Havia gente absolutamente normal, talvez amigos de Akemi-san. Havia um ou dois tipos que eram definitivamente excêntricos. Uruha afastou-se a passos lentos do aglomerado maior, ouvindo trechos de conversas mantidas em voz abafada.

- Ela ainda era cheia de vida... – murmurava uma senhora de vestes tradicionais. O velhinho com quem conversava riu baixo.

- Naabi sempre foi assim. Quando éramos jovens, eu me apaixonei por ela...

O loiro riu. Em todos os seus anos de vida, raramente vira alguém chamando a Baachan pelo nome. Um pouco mais afastado, outro senhor em uma cadeira de rodas e quase tão pálido quando Baachan em seus últimos dias também sorria como se lembrasse de alguma coisa muito longínqua e doce no passado. Falava sobre isso com a pessoa que parecia ser seu filho.

- Ah sim, foi por essa mulher que eu roubei aquela flor nos terrenos de Joubi Tsuhara, lembra-se da história? Mas ela preferiu aquele Yutaka e ele era mesmo bom com as mulheres...

- Uruha!

O loiro virou o rosto e viu um jovem moreno mais baixo que ele correndo em sua direção. Nao-san parecia preocupado. Uruha parou onde estava, esperando por ele.

- Ah... Uruha-san... acabei de saber. Como Kai-san está?

- ...Devastado – respondeu o maior e o tom de sua voz parecia demonstrar que Kai não era o único neste estado de espírito. Nao o olhou com certa condescendência.

- ...Minhas condolências, Uruha-san. Imagino que também era próximo da senhora.

Uruha o olhou bem. O que raios Nao estava fazendo ali?! Ele nem sequer conhecera Baachan. Ele sem sequer _os_ conhecia direito! E Uruha notou que havia um pequeno envelope preto e prateado em suas mãos(1). Por que, afinal, se preocupar com funerais? Definitivamente não era assunto dele.

- Sim, eu era. – respondeu, em um tom impaciente e perigoso.

- ...Ahn... e Kai-san...?

- Lá – Uruha apontou incerto para o local que acabara de deixar e se distanciou, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Não olhou para trás para ver Nao se apertando entre as pessoas presentes para chegar até Kai e não viu como os olhos de seu amigo se desanuviaram levemente quando Nao lhe tocou o braço. Não reparou em nada, na verdade, até ver Hiroto-san com o corpo apoiado em seu velho carro, de braços cruzados, esperando pacientemente.

E só então se deu conta do quão exausto estava.

Passara os últimos três dias ajudando Kai com todos os preparativos. Todos aqueles sacerdotes sanguessugas amantes de dinheiro eram de fato um problema. Uruha sabia que, em algum momento, convencera o pai a ajudar nas despesas. E tinha um amargo pressentimento que seria cobrado pelo favor mais tarde. Ou mais especificamente, o senhor Takashima teria mais um argumento para lhe jogar na cara quando estivesse tentando convencê-lo a ser o filhinho perfeito outra vez. E agora, teria que voltar ao Circe, trabalhar de graça, agüentar toda aquela maldita gente anormal da mesma maneira que suportara todos os dias que antecederam a este. Mas este não era um dia normal. Não, este deveria ser um dia de luto, não apenas daqueles que estavam presentes, mas de todos. Por que ninguém parecia se importar?! Por que nem mesmo ele conseguia assimilar bem tudo aquilo? Era demais para ele.

- Ah... Takashima-san... – Hiroto endireitou o corpo e andou os poucos passos até ele. – Que bom que já podemos ir, estamos atrasados.

- Por favor... – murmurou, numa voz grave e ressentida, baixando o rosto porque não queria ter que encará-lo enquanto implorava. - ...Por favor, não me faça ir para lá hoje. Não hoje.

Hiroto ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro. Se Uruha tivesse erguido os olhos, notaria que o rapaz estava lutando para saber o que fazer naquele momento. Se era demais por a mão sobre o ombro do outro e dizer algumas palavras reconfortantes ou se podia de fato esquecer seus deveres e prestar esse favor a ele, talvez assim ganhando um pouco de respeito ou quem sabe uma nova amizade. Ele teria visto, mas só o que ouviu foi Hiroto suspirando entre resignado e impaciente.

- Eu sinto muito, Takashima, mas eu não posso fazer isto. Há pessoas contando com você no Circe e você ainda tem que pagar sua dívida para com a sociedade.

Uruha não conseguiu agir por um tempo. Ele apenas ficou parado, a cabeça baixa, os punhos apertados e os lábios num ricto de ódio. Ficou parado apenas se convencendo internamente que não valia a pena espancar aquele idiota pobretão, que não valia a pena estourar por Hiroto ser apenas o mesmo imbecil de sempre. Não agora... talvez mais tarde.

Então Uruha apenas empurrou o outro de sua frente, com muita pouca sutileza e começou a andar a passos duros em direção a rua, ignorando o velho carro.

- Hey! – Hiroto tentou alcançá-lo, mas Uruha apenas apressou o passo, falando alto e com ódio o suficiente para assustá-lo.

- Eu vou a pé. Ah, e não se preocupe, Hiroto Ogata, eu estarei lá pagando a minha dívida para com a maldita sociedade.

E, de fato, Uruha chegou ao Circe cerca de meia hora depois, ainda mais exausto, ainda mais alheio ao mundo e ainda mais irritado com qualquer coisa que respirasse. A mocinha da recepção tremeu ao ver o olhar que ele lhe lançou, quando o informou de seu trabalho naquele dia. Uma jovenzinha que acompanhava a mãe chegou a encher os olhos de lágrimas quando ele a chamou de 'vadiazinha fingida' por ela ter entrado em seu caminho. Era bastante óbvio para quase qualquer um que cruzava o caminho de Uruha que ele estava agindo perigosamente. Por isso ele foi deixado sozinho em uma das salas cheias de bolas e dados de pelúcia gigantes e coloridos - usados ele não sabia nem se importava para que - isolado em sua própria dor enquanto socava com força cada um daqueles estúpidos brinquedos para dentro de seus devidos lugares nos armários.

Infelizmente Ruki não era alguém que conseguia perceber facilmente o que outras pessoas sentiam. Não, ele estava particularmente feliz naquele dia, talvez animado com o começo do ano e com o fato de que há apenas alguns dias atrás conseguira finalmente falar com Uruha-san. E estava feliz porque Saga-sama estava feliz e assim ele ficava em casa mais tempo e tinha mais paciência com ele. E não começava a lhe ensinar aquelas lições de como ser normal.

E Reita-san chegara exatamente três minutos atrasado, mas Ruki não se sentira desconfortável com isso o dia todo, como costumava acontecer. E agora já eram seis horas e Ruki sabia que Nao-san não iria estar ali para levá-lo para casa, porque alguma coisa acontecera a família de um amigo e ele precisara pedir a tarde de folga. E isso significava que o motorista iria levá-lo para casa e o motorista era um senhor muito simpático que lhe contava histórias sobre quando ele era muito pequeno.

E agora ele sentia vontade de falar com Uruha-san outra vez e essa vontade lhe dava uma sensação de nervoso diferente da usual. Não estava suando frio, nem desejando estar do outro lado do mundo. Apenas sentia um leve arrepio na barriga que lhe dava mais coragem que medo. Então ele andou por aqueles corredores tão conhecidos até perceber por uma fresta em uma das portas um movimento de cabelos dourados que com certeza pertenciam a Uruha-san. Bateu na porta três vezes e entrou, com um levíssimo sorriso e um rosto ruborizado.

- Hum... uhum, boa tarde, Uruha-san... – murmurou.

Uruha voltou os olhos para ele. Ruki não estava propriamente olhando, mas sentia os olhos cinzentos do outro sobre si. Fixos.

- ...Oi, Ruki-san.

Aquele pequeno, minúsculo sorriso, sumiu. Havia alguma coisa errada.

- ...Ahm...

- Você quer alguma coisa? – perguntou o outro, friamente, e Ruki chegou a erguer os olhos para ele.

- ...Ahn... s-só... só queria... é...

- O quê?! Conversar?! Sinto muito garoto, hoje eu não estou com paciência pra manter uma conversa onde só eu falo.

E Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior com força assim que percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer. Porque sabia que fora mais do que grosseiro. Fora cruel. E embora ele estivesse pouco se importando com os sentimentos de qualquer outra pessoa do mundo naquele instante, magoar Ruki era a mesma coisa que atirar dardos em um vaso de porcelana fina. Não podia esperar que ele fosse agüentar aquele tipo de frase como as outras pessoas. Não aquele garoto frágil e tímido...

"Meus parabéns, seu idiota! Acabou de estragar anos de terapia e um mês inteiro de esforço próprio", disse para si mesmo, quando viu os olhos do menor cintilarem estranhamente antes de perderem completamente o brilho. O menor respirou fundo, novamente com o rosto baixo e inexpressivo, inclinando-se numa reverência bastante formal.

- ...M-me desculpe – murmurou, antes de deixar a sala quase correndo.

Uruha se levantou, pensando em segui-lo e pedir desculpas. Pensando em talvez se oferecer para montar um quebra-cabeças com ele. Pensando em por que tudo tinha que estar tão fodidamente errado naquele dia. Por que se importava com aquele desconhecido esquisito. Por que Baachan se fora. Por que parecia atrair desgraças não importava o que fizesse. Mas estava exausto de mais para achar respostas para estas perguntas, ou para pedir desculpas ou montar um quebra-cabeças.

Talvez mais tarde.

E ele recomeçou a socar os dados de pelúcia, apenas pelo prazer de bater em alguma coisa por mais alguns minutos, porque eles já estavam todos organizados.

-

- Pon!

Hiroto fechou os olhos, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante, antes de se virar com um pequeno sorriso para o outro rapaz. Quase se arrependeu totalmente desse gesto ao ver o que Shou estava vestindo aquele dia. Que tipo de pessoa usava um sobretudo de plástico pink no trabalho?!

E, notou, esse não era o único detalhe chamativo, embora fosse o mais gritante. Por baixo do sobretudo, o secretário usava uma calça colada as pernas, dourada(2). No rosto, havia uma não tão discreta maquiagem escura ao redor dos olhos e gloss nos lábios. E embora aqueles detalhes passassem longe de deixarem o rapaz feio, ainda assim eram um pouco de mais para Hiroto e suas córneas sensíveis a excesso de cores fluorescentes.

- Shou...

- Ohow, seu garoto safado. Aposto que achou que não iria me encontrar hoje. Não pode fugir pra sempre, dear – disse ele, sorrindo daquele jeito aberto e quase desconcertante.

- I-imagine, Shou, eu não fujo de você- disse, num tom supostamente leve e despreocupado. Não enganaria nem mesmo a um bebê.

- Ah sim, não foge, por isso nunca ligou para marcar de uma vez aquele jantar, certo?

Hiroto sorriu sem graça e voltou novamente o corpo para o balcão, recomeçando a assinar o bolo de papeis que tinha a frente. O maior pareceu não se importar muito, pois debruçou-se sobre o mesmo balcão bem ao lado dele, ainda sorrindo.

- Então, já que está aqui, que tal marcar agora?

- Ah, sabe, eu estou meio atolado de trabalho, Shou, quem sabe mais para frente...

- ...Como quiser, Pon, só me deixe saber, okay? Na verdade, pensei que poderíamos largar esse jantar de lado e ir ao cinema. O que acha?

O fiscal olhou o outro apenas com o canto dos olhos. Shou sorria amavelmente e passava a mão sobre os cabelos, os olhos tão cinzentos que chegavam a parecer azulados e apenas a pontinha da língua vermelha visível, presa entre os dentes ansiosamente. Voltou a olhar para os papeis, tentando não parecer tão ridículo quanto estava se sentindo ao olhá-lo daquele jeito.

- Hum, quem sabe. Eu ligarei.

- ...Certo. Bem, e como vai com essa papelada? – e embora parecesse impossível, o brilho ofuscante que o secretário emanava diminuiu um pouco.

- Ah, quase terminando. Hum, aqui... e aqui... esses ficam comigo – disse, sorrindo um pouco mais e separando um maço de folhas em cada mão. Estendeu uma das mãos ao secretário. – E esses aqui ficam com você. Faça Takashima assinar a última folha amanhã, está bem?

- Clar... ai! – Shou estendera a mão para pegar a papelada, mas mesmo ao peso quase insignificante de algumas folhas o seu pulso cedeu e papeis voaram e se espalharam pelo chão. Hiroto rapidamente largou seu próprio bolo de documentos na bancada e se abaixou para recolher aquilo, enquanto o outro se desculpava.

- Perdão, neh, Pon! Hoje estou um verdadeiro de-sas-tre! – e também se abaixou para pegar os papeis, mas mantinha o pulso ferido junto ao corpo e apertava os lábios como que se impedindo de praguejar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o fiscal, tirando os papeis da mão do outro e acabando de recolhê-los, para depositá-los em completa desordem ao lado dos seus. Shou sorriu ainda mais sem graça e fez um gesto de descaso.

- Ah, nada! Caí sobre o pulso hoje, mas nada com que se preocupar... – mas Hiroto já havia puxado o braço dele – talvez indelicadamente – e erguia a manga de borracha até o meio do antebraço. E, visto assim, seu pulso era bastante passível de preocupação. Estava levemente inchado e arroxeado, e quando Hiroto delicadamente tentou fazê-lo girar a mão, Shou foi incapaz de conter um gemido de dor.

- Você torceu. Devia mandar um médico olhar isso.

- Ah... sim, obrigado, Pon. Farei isso assim que tiver tempo.

- O que quer dizer nunca – resmungou o outro, rindo sarcasticamente e erguendo os olhos para ele.

O secretário sorriu tímido, baixando os olhos e novamente passando os dedos da outra mão sobre os cabelos loiros.

- Ah, Pon, não seja assim, você sabe como é por aqui no Circe! Eu tento...

- Você mudou seu cabelo.

Hiroto não sabia por que havia dito isso. Ele apenas disse e depois já era tarde demais para desdizer. E Shou pareceu voltar a brilhar com a força de uma lâmpada de 400 watts.

- ...Ah, é, eu o clareei mais desde a últim...

- Sábado.

- O quê?!

- Sábado. Podemos ir ao cinema. Se você for ao médico hoje.

O secretário brilhou com ainda mais força. E Hiroto achava que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia dar essa impressão de brilhar quando ficava feliz. Algo nos olhos talvez. Inexplicável e esquisito, mas fazer o quê? E, se _precisava_ sair com ele para convencê-lo a cuidar daquele problema no pulso...

- Ahg!

E este som de descaso e ridicularização viera do rapaz de roupas negras e cabelos loiros, revirando os olhos diante da cena que via. Hiroto ficou repentinamente vermelho ao ver que ainda segurava a mão de Shou entre as próprias e rapidamente o soltou. Uruha apenas lhe virou as costas resmungando.

- Ande logo com isso aí, eu espero lá fora.

"Ótimo, uma demonstração grátis de acasalamento animal, para coroar o meu dia", pensava sozinho, enquanto descia as escadas em frente ao Circe de cabeça baixa. Mas ele percebeu, apenas alguns segundos depois, que seu dia ainda não havia acabado, quando ergueu os olhos para a rua procurando o carro do fiscal e o viu. Ele.

E deuses, como ele estava lindo!

Os cabelos - antes negros como piche - agora tinham alguns levíssimos toques de dourado, e estavam mais longos e mais repicados que antes. Os olhos escuros ainda tinham aquele ar de malícia, que devia ser causado unicamente pelo formato perfeito de seu rosto, porque Uruha sabia que ele era um perfeito bebezão inocente e apaixonadamente romântico. O corpo esguio e flexível estava ainda mais definido, visível pelo suéter colado e negro que usava. Apoiava-se displicente na porta de uma caminhonete escura, ignorando o frio e sorriu levemente ao notar que era observado. Ao erguer os olhos e perceber Uruha ali, parado como uma estátua, demonstrou certa surpresa, porém não o bastante para que deixasse de emanar aquela elegância espontânea por todos os poros.

- Aoi!!! – disse finalmente, demonstrando tanta surpresa quanto sentia e finalmente se perguntando o que diabos seu ex-namorado estava fazendo ali. Será que viera falar com ele? Ou soubera da Baachan... mas o sorriso largado e infantil do moreno parecia contradizer ambas as hipóteses.

- Uruha! Uau, faz tempo que não te vejo! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... – começou o loiro, meio confuso, mas então um minúsculo e peludo cachorrinho cor de creme pulou na janela do banco traseiro da caminhonete, latindo como se tivessem matando-o a pauladas e assustou Uruha. – Que coisa é essa?!

- Ah! É só o Sabu –Aoi riu e debruçou-se sobre o banco para pegar o filhote no colo. – É meu novo cachorro. Sabu, diga oi ao Uruha-san... – e segurou a patinha do cachorro forçando-o a "acenar". O loiro revirou os olhos e se afastou um passo.

- Eu sabia que você ia acabar enlouquecendo, Aoi.

- Eu não estou enlouquecendo, apenas passeando de carro com meu filhote – respondeu o outro, ainda rindo, maravilhosamente bonito como sempre. Uruha engoliu em seco e franziu a testa.

- Ah... e veio passear com ele logo aqui? O que você esta fazendo aqui, Aoi?!

- Perguntei primeiro – e claro, maravilhosamente idiota, como sempre também.

- Eu trabalho aqui. Quero dizer, serviço comunitário...

- Ah sim! Eu soube. Você deu sorte, Uruha, podia ter ficado na prisão por muito tempo – Aoi abaixou-se e deixou o cachorrinho aos seus pés e este imediatamente começou a cheirar os coturnos de Uruha.

- Sim. Eu sei disso. Meus pais disseram isso e Tieme, e Kai e Baach... chan – e ele se calou, baixando o olhar para o cachorrinho apenas para enxotá-lo levemente com o pé.

- Ah é, a Baachan! Mulher divertida. Como ela está?

- Morta.

O sorriso aberto no rosto do moreno sumiu e deu lugar a mais uma expressão de pena, que estavam começando a irritar Uruha.

- ...Oh, desculpa, eu não sabia...

- Como poderia saber? Foi há três dias – resmungou o loiro, ainda sem erguer os olhos.

- ...Você gostava dela, não é? Sinto muito, Uruha...

- Não, você não sente. E não entende. Você não a conhecia – resmungou, tão frio quanto pode, mas isto não demoveu Aoi.

- Mas eu ainda conheço um pouco sobre você, Uruha-chan... – Aoi sorriu tímido, erguendo o queixo dele e Uruha não conseguiu evitar de armar um bico emburrado.

- Você não tem mais o direito de me chamar assim, Aoi...

- Ah, eu sempre vou ter esse direito, Uruha-chan. E deixa eu adivinhar... você tem tentado bancar o durão até agora...

- Kai precisou de mim, sem choradeiras inúteis...

- Uhum... como eu pensei... – Aoi depositou um beijo suave na bochecha dele. – Sabe, eu sei que o fim do nosso namoro não foi muito agradável, mas se ainda posso dar conselhos, acho que Kai não se importaria se você chorasse...

Uruha não se afastou. De fato, havia um bolo salgado em sua garganta que ele se forçou a engolir. Talvez porque estivesse tão próximo a seu único 'amor' e não fazia sentido estragar tudo com sentimentalismos, ou talvez porque não seria capaz de chorar ali no meio da rua. Ou ao menos ele achava que não.

- ...Você tirou o piercing – murmurou, contendo-se para não o beijar. Aqueles lábios grossos, macios. Será que ainda tinham gosto de morango?

- É, achei que já estava velho de mais para ele – disse o moreno, voltando a sorrir levemente e se afastando alguns centímetros até uma distância descente.

- Eu gostava dele. E você não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

- Ah, eu vim busc...

Porém antes que terminasse a frase, um braço masculino forte o envolveu pela cintura e Uruha logo percebeu que pertenciam ao psiquiatra de Ruki. O tal Reita de quem não gostara nada. E o sujeito agora virava o rosto de Aoi para si e o beijava levemente, logo sorrindo para Uruha e dando uma odiosa, insípida e onipresente impressão de ser um pai de família honesto e amoroso.

- Ah amor, desculpe o atraso, vejo que conheceu um dos nossos funcionários. É Uruha, certo?

Aoi riu e Uruha olhou do rosto de um para outro, aquela pequena luzinha de uma sensação quente que havia começado a se acender em seu peito se apagando com força total. "Amor"?! Aoi estava saindo com... com... aquilo?!? Com aquele nerd de pullover e calça social?!

- Não, Reita, eu e Uruha já nos conhecíamos. Lembra, eu falei sobre ele – Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo e parecendo confuso.

Uruha apenas os observava.

- Falou? Desculpe, eu não me lembro...

- Claro que falei, amor. Meu último namorado... boates, bebida, loucuras de fim de juventude...

- Ah sim! Claro! Então era sobre você, Uruha-san?! Uau, isso é uma coincidência estranha, hein?!

E Reita estava rindo, e Aoi estava rindo, e o pequeno cachorrinho abanava o rabo feliz. E Uruha apenas os encarava, aquela família perfeita, irritantemente perfeita, como a sua própria família e de repente tudo veio a tona.

Sua mente ficou meio nebulosa. Imagens dos olhos sem brilho de Ruki misturaram-se as imagens de Baachan dentro de um caixão, vestindo um kimono que ela certamente odiaria. Imagens suas com Aoi se misturaram a lembranças vagas que tinha de seus outros encontros superficiais e alcoolizados. Em um segundo, ele reviu o rosto do homem para quem apontara uma arma descarregada e depois o rosto de seu melhor amigo riscado de lágrimas da primeira manhã do ano.

Em um segundo, Uruha sentiu o sangue subir a seus ouvidos abafando aquelas risadas infames, sentiu seu ódio do mundo aumentar a níveis estratosféricos e os dedos de sua mão direita estralarem quando fechou o pulso com força.

E no segundo seguinte, ele havia usado toda a força que ainda tinha contra o nariz de Akira Suzuki. E pressentiu, antes de saber, que havia quebrado um par de ossos naquela região.

Reita gritou. Aoi gritou e Uruha tinha bastante certeza de ter ouvido Hiroto gritar também.

Sangue começou a jorrar quando o corpo do psiquiatra se chocou com força contra a caminhonete e ele continuou a gritar, apertando o nariz e tentando talvez enxergar por trás das lágrimas que haviam se formado imediatamente em seus olhos. Porque ter o nariz repentinamente quebrado por um delinqüente era muito, mas muito mais doloroso do que aqueles filmes de Hollywood o faziam crer. Um par de olhos cinzentos, também não tão secos, estreitou-se ao olhar para o ex-namorado.

- É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME LARGOU?! –Perguntou, acima de todos os outros gritos. – ISSO?! – berrou, apontando com a mão esfolada para Reita e quando Aoi parecia prestes a responder alguma coisa, Uruha novamente avançou de punhos erguidos para o outro homem loiro e Aoi teve que se interpor entre eles, recebendo então grande parte dos socos destinados ao namorado. Porém, mesmo completamente atônico, notou que já não eram socos fortes e que Uruha estava prestes a chorar; e que talvez, apenas talvez, esse súbito acesso de violência não fosse puro e simples ciúmes.

Reita se ergueu com certa dificuldade, meio tonto, afastando o cachorro que mordia fracamente a barra de sua calça e tentou se por em posição de luta, mesmo que sua blusa estivesse completamente ensopada com seu próprio sangue. Aoi, então, colocou uma mão sobre o peito dele, impedindo-o também e foi neste momento que Uruha olhou em volta e viu vários rostos curiosos a porta do Circe, olhando a briga assustados. Havia dois que se destacavam especialmente e um deles era apenas pela ira. Hiroto-san o olhava como se o quisesse matar naquele momento, mas ainda estivesse demasiadamente surpreso para fazê-lo.

E Ruki. Ruki olhava fixamente nos olhos dele, como nunca havia feito antes. Olhava tão fixamente e de um jeito tão assustado que parecia estar presenciando a morte. Ou, não a morte, mas algo tão decepcionante e desesperançoso quanto. Suas pequenas mãos cobriam os lábios rosados e, quando viu que Uruha o encarava, fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça em negativa, se impedindo de chorar.

Uruha soluçou. Empurrou Aoi para junto de seu novo maldito namorado e soluçou outra vez, voltando a sentir uma bola salgada de lágrimas na garganta. E desta vez ele não se impediu de chorar como o menor fazia. Não, ele havia tomado consciência de coisas demais e muito repentinamente. Baachan estava morta. Aoi estava feliz ao lado de outra pessoa. E ele havia decepcionado mais alguém. Outra vez. E este alguém não podia ser decepcionado e fora mais do que cruel fazer isso a Ruki. Fora desumano.

Correndo trôpego, Uruha saiu dali, evitando assim que mais gente visse seu surto de decadência. Correu o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar e mais um pouco, e mais, até estar muito longe de tudo o que conhecia. E quando percebeu que não iria ser incomodado, Uruha se jogou contra a porta de uma casa qualquer e chorou. Chorou por Baachan e por Aoi, e por Ruki em sua frágil inocência. Chorou por si mesmo até ficar sem ar, exausto e vazio. Chorou porque era a hora de fazer isso, colocar todas aquelas coisas para fora, antes de erguer a cabeça e continuar a viver e quem sabe corrigir algum de seus terríveis erros. Mas agora não...

Talvez mais tarde.

(1)Segundo li, numa cerimônia budista tradicional é costume dos convidados trazerem um 'dinheiro de condolências' (entre 5,000 e 30,000 yen), em um envelope especifico, preto e prata, com uma espécie de nó de papel na frente. Eu não sei até onde vai esse costume, mas imagino que só se aplique a pessoas mais próximas, por isso Uruha estranhou o fato de Nao trazer aquilo para o funeral.

(2)Yeah, eu sei que a calça dourada do Ruki é mais conhecida do que a calça dourada do Shou, mas tenham dó. Isso é uma AU e meu Shou praticamente anda soltando purpurina.

oOo

Primeiramente, o Sabu não é exatamente meu personagem. Eu nem sei se o Ruki realmente teve um cão chamado Sabu (eu sei que ele teve um cão, não sei o nome), ou se Sabu era só aquele cachorro divertido dos meus chats fake. Em todo caso eu acho que o Aoi tem muito mais cara de ser dono de cachorro que o Ruki. Principalmente labradores. Não sei por que... ºdevaneandoº.

E vocês viram? Parece que a maldição dos tombos se espalhou pelo Circe. Ah sim, e tem a questão do funeral. Eu sei que normalmente os japoneses cremam seus mortos (pelo menos pelo que entendi dos sites em inglês que li), mas achei o negócio de pescar os ossos no meio das cinzas muito, muito nojento e chocante para uma fic dessa. Então, vamos ignorar minhas falhas nessa parte da história, está bem?

Ah é, e por favor, por favor...se forem me crucificar por causa desse melodrama todo, o façam nas reviews, okay?

Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. X Black stones, black eyes

**Notas: **Na minha opinião, esse foi o pior capítulo até agora. Bloqueio maldito... Espero que não desistam da história por culpa dele, eu prometo que tenho idéias melhores para o próximo. O título não foi inspirado em nada dessa vez.

**Musicas:** Angels – Robbie Willians, Any Other World – Mika, e King Kill 33º - Marylin Manson. Ah sim, a musica muda a cada tracinho desse – que aparece na fic, pois é uma mudança de "cena".

**Kaleidoscope – Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. X – Black stones, black eyes_

Kai tinha a própria mãe entre os braços, num gesto carinhoso atípico. Mas também, era atípico ver Akemi-san chorando daquele jeito. A última vez que se lembrara de ter visto ela chorar, tinha talvez cinco anos. Não, não tinha cinco anos ainda... fora por volta daquela época do ano, se lembrava bem. Havia muita neve acumulada nas janelas e por causa disso ele não podia sair para brincar no quintal. Naquela época havia um quintal. E um pai.

Bem, naquele tempo sua mãe chorava justamente porque não havia mais um pai. Havia uma carta de desculpas no lugar de seu marido e perspectivas sombrias no lugar de uma casa com quintal. Foi por volta desta época que Baachan começou a morar com eles. Logo se mudaram para Yokohama, Kai logo se acostumou a vida urbana, a ausência constante de sua mãe - trabalhando, sempre trabalhando - e a presença divertida de sua avó. Ele nunca se acostumou muito bem a maneira como Baachan ficava mortalmente séria cada vez que tentava mencionar o pai, mas logo aprendeu a parar de tocar no assunto. E até se acostumara a ter apenas o sobrenome de sua mãe. Seu pai poderia estar respirando em algum outro lugar do mundo, mas para ele e Akemi, estava muito mais morto que sua avó.

E foi em meio a esses sombrios pensamentos que Kai sentiu um leve toque em seu braço. Pensou, por um átimo de segundo, que fosse Uruha dizendo que iria embora agora (e Kai precisava se lembrar de agradecê-lo, porque ele fizera muito mais do que se poderia esperar), mas quando se virou, seus olhos não se chocaram com um cinza chumbo impenetrável, mas com os olhos muito escuros de Nao.

Uma sensação diferente tomou conta dele. Se a um segundo antes pensava nas lágrimas de sua mãe e na dívida que tinha com o melhor amigo, naquele momento ele se sentiu apenas muito grato por ter alguém ali que se importava apenas por se importar. Nao não conhecia Baachan. Eles na verdade não eram grandes amigos. Então o único motivo para ele enfrentar um funeral seria simplesmente porque queria prestar apoio.

Ou não?

- ...Eu sinto muito, Kai...

O cozinheiro baixou o rosto, sorrindo tristemente.

- Não é sua culpa... já era a hora dela nos deixar, acho...

- Kai? – Akemi erguera o rosto molhado e se afastara um pouco do abraço, perguntando daquela maneira trêmula quem era aquele rapaz.

- Ah, desculpe, mãe, esse é...

- Murai Naoyuki, Yutaka-san... minhas condolências – e fez uma reverência quase desproporcionalmente perfeita (1).

Kai olhou de esguelha para o amigo. Ele agia de forma tão... adequada! Não que isso de alguma maneira o ofendesse, apenas parecia estranho toda aquela formalidade vinda de uma pessoa que se parecia tanto com uma criança.

Sua mãe pareceu gostar. Teria feito algum elogio a boa educação de Nao se não estivesse se sentindo tão esgotada. Então ela apenas aceitou as condolências e se afastou mais murmurando algo sobre agradecer as pessoas por terem vindo. Kai percebeu que ela apenas não queria participar de alguma conversa em que tivesse que prestar atenção ao que era dito.

- Ela está muito abatida agora, acho que deveria levá-la para casa...

- Se Kai-san quiser, eu levo vocês dois. Estou no meu próprio carro hoje, mas acho que isso não faz muita diferença, não é?

O menor deu um sorrisinho tímido e Kai sorriu brevemente também, lembrando-se com uma certa vergonha de como havia ficado praticamente 'babando' no carro de Ruki-san.

- Não, não faz diferença... – murmurou, lançando um último olhar ao túmulo negro e afastando-se dali também, com um calafrio desagradável.

- Você também parece exausto. Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudar?

- Ah não, obrigado, Nao-san, mas eu acho que tenho que ficar um pouco mais e dizer algo a essas pessoas... além do mais Uruha foi quem tomou quase todas as providências práticas. Eu... eu estava... sabe...

E de repente ele sentiu-se novamente desesperado. Deuses, o que faria agora?! O que fariam os dois sem a Baachan?! Teria que começar a roubar de novo? Prometera a si mesmo nunca mais fazer isso, mas... Encostou as costas a uma pedra negra alta, escondendo-se daquelas pessoas todas e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Não... não podia começar a chorar outra vez! Não na frente de Nao-san e não agora... No entanto o ar não chegava a seus pulmões e um soluço engasgado saiu de sua garganta.

No momento seguinte sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e refugiou o rosto no pescoço de Nao, tentando conter-se, tentando respirar de novo e controlar esse acesso embaraçoso. E chorando como um bebê. O enfermeiro dava pequenas palmadinhas em suas costas, porém estava em silêncio. Kai agradeceu por isso. Não agüentaria ouvir mais uma vez "Era melhor assim" e "Não fique tão triste". E após alguns minutos, achou seguro finalmente se afastar dos braços do outro, secando um tanto brutalmente o rosto com a palma da mão.

- ...Está tudo bem agora? – perguntou o outro, timidamente.

- E-está, desculpe por isso, Nao-san...

- Você precisa ir pra casa. Você e Yutaka-san... eu tenho certeza que as pessoas vão compreender.

Kai não pode discordar disso. Afinal, estava falando com um enfermeiro. "Enfermeiros são quase médicos."

- ...Certo, eu vou chamá-la... – e voltou a olhar para todas aquelas pessoas amontoadas, distinguindo logo sua mãe parada entre elas, imóvel e de rosto baixo, sem falar com ninguém. Porém antes de ir até ela, sorriu brevemente para Nao.

- Obrigado, Nao...

O rapaz apenas fez um leve gesto de assentimento com a cabeça, esperando. Quando Kai virou as costas, ele calmamente guardou o envelope que segurava no casaco largo e sorriu de leve. Kai o tratara apenas como Nao... era bom que começasse a considerá-lo como um amigo íntimo. Era o que pretendia ser, em horas tão difíceis. Logo Kai estava de volta e ele conduziu os dois até seu carro – um novo, porém simples carro popular – e Akemi-san logo que se acomodou no banco traseiro fechou os olhos, parecendo ter caído em transe. Kai sentou-se ao lado de Nao para lhe ensinar o caminho, porém não falou uma palavra além disso até chegarem ao prédio cheio de minúsculos apartamentos.

- Por favor, suba, Nao. Está muito frio por aqui – disse, parecendo então levemente mais animado.

- Eu não quero trazer problemas.

- Não será problema, Naoyuki-kun. Kai, faça uma xícara de chá quente para ele, está bem? – murmurou a mulher, ainda parecendo demasiadamente abatida para falar num tom mais alto que este.

Logo Nao estava no elevador com eles e tão logo Akemi entrou no pequeno apartamento, se desculpou dizendo que precisava se deitar e sumiu para dentro de seu quarto. Kai fez um gesto para que o enfermeiro se acomodasse no sofá.

- Eu vou fazer o nosso chá.

- Você realmente não precisa...

- Tudo bem, eu quero – Kai afastou sua franja da frente dos olhos avermelhados. – Fará bem a nós dois.

Nao se sentou no sofá, com as mãos sobre os joelhos juntos e olhou em volta. Era um apartamento muito pequeno, pelo que percebia. A sala também servia de sala de jantar e pelo que via através da porta, a cozinha também era diminuta. Pelo corredor, visíveis quatro portas, uma para o banheiro e as outras para os quartos. Mas Nao achava bastante provável que os quartos não fossem maiores do que a cozinha. No entanto era tudo muito aconchegante e agradável. Os quadros na parede mostravam cenas campestres e sobre a mesa de jantar, um vasinho transparente com duas flores de crisântemo brancas em cima de uma toalha de rendas. Ao lado da TV, fotos e mais fotos de família. Havia uma em que Akemi posava sorrindo ao lado de um Kai de no máximo doze anos, em uniforme escolar. Havia uma em que Kai parecia orgulhoso em uma beca de formatura, havia ainda outra em que parecia estar morrendo de rir ao lado de Uruha – demorou a reconhecer este, porque ele tinha cabelos longos e totalmente negros nesta foto – e os braços de alguém aparecendo ao lado, provavelmente de Akemi. Havia uma foto de uma velhinha baixinha e simpática com um chapéu branco na cabeça e uma bolsa de palha a tira-colo. "Essa deve ser Baachan", pensou, vendo mais duas fotos dela. Uma segurando um grande bolo de chocolate e outra de talvez uns trinta anos atrás, pois era muito amarelada e ela tinha apenas alguns fios brancos entre a farta cabeleira negra. Ao seu lado, uma jovem Akemi usando uma bata hippie e segurando no colo um bebê de bochechas grandes. Nao apertou os olhos para ver melhor... parecia que havia uma mão masculina sobre o ombro dela...

- Ela era bonita, não era? – perguntou Kai, com uma bandeja nas mãos, também olhando a foto.

- Muito bonita – respondeu sinceramente, voltando a olhar para a mulher mais velha da foto.

- Mamãe diz que quando era mais nova, vovô falava que ela era a mulher mais linda da vila. Todos os rapazes eram apaixonados por ela, mas ela escolheu meu avô porque ele conseguiu compor para ela um poema de mil páginas e fez uma garça de papel com cada folha. Mas eu acho que isso era história do vovô, porque sempre que eu perguntava algo sobre isso, Baachan ria e dizia que escolheu meu avô porque ele tinha ombros largos.

A bandeja tremeu levemente nas mãos do rapaz e Nao rapidamente a pegou, pousando sobre a mesinha de centro, rindo levemente.

- Ombros largos também é um bom motivo, neh, Kai...

- É, imagino que seja. Não muito poético – Kai riu daquela maneira triste, sentando-se ao lado do outro e logo sendo servido de uma xícara de chá pela visita. Tomou um gole lentamente, olhando para as fotos.

- Ele, vovô, morreu quando minha mãe fez vinte e um, uma complicação de um ferimento de guerra antigo. Eu não existia, ainda, mas mamãe disse que ela ficou trancada no quarto com as roupas dele por uma semana inteira. Acho que ela está feliz agora, ao lado dele, certo?

- Com certeza, Kai-kun – respondeu o outro prontamente, aproximando um pouco dele e pousando a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro do rapaz.

O cozinheiro mal desviou o olhar perdido das fotos. Apenas baixou a xícara e continuou falando. Nao sabia que ele precisava disso, desabafar. Lembrar.

- Uruha não me respondeu quando perguntei isso a ele. Mas é claro que ele não acredita que exista algo depois da morte. Talvez seja melhor assim... Você credita nisso, Nao?

- ...Bem, eu acredito que as pessoas que nos amam não nos deixam mesmo depois de morrerem. Não acho que elas permitam que isso aconteça. Tenho certeza que sua Baachan agora está em algum lugar cuidando de você e de sua mãe...

- E do Uruha. Uruha era seu neto adotivo – Kai riu um pouco mais, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez. – Tenho certeza que ela adotaria você como neto também, se tivesse tido tempo o bastante para conhecê-lo. Ela iria chamar você de Nao-kun e perguntar sobre suas namoradas cada vez que bocejasse. E iria falar horas sobre rock'n roll e seus próprios antigos namorados.

O enfermeiro riu, mesmo sem querer. Uma velhinha falando sobre rock e sexo?! Agora entendia porque todos pareciam adorá-la. Tomou um gole de chá e viu Kai suspirar e fechar os olhos por um momento, antes de abri-los de novo, sorrindo daquele jeito sincero e bonitinho "Essa covinhas dão um ar de inocência pra ele".

- Você está exausto, Kai, precisa ir para a cama.

- Eu não estou tã-ã-ãããnnn... tão cansado...

- Esse bocejo acabou de desmentir isso.

- Você se acostumou a agir como uma mãe – resmungou Kai, porém se levantou, deixando a xícara na bandeja. – Eu não sou seu paciente!

- Todo mundo é meu paciente, se eu ver alguma coisa errada – Nao se levantou também, balançando o dedo numa quase realista imitação de mães dando bronca em desenhos animados. Kai riu e se deixou conduzir para o próprio quarto, o último do corredor. De fato, era tão pequeno quanto Nao havia previsto e tão abarrotado de coisas que era quase impossível distinguir uma delas em especial. Kai se jogou de bruços na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e resmungando, e Nao sentou-se na beiradinha da mesma.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, Kai?

- ...Me desculpar pela falta de hospitalidade seria muito bom – disse, erguendo o corpo sobre um cotovelo e o olhando. Nao corou levemente.

- É um prazer ser sua babá particular... – Kai riu mais uma vez.

- Não ouça as coisas que Uruha diz, ele não pensa antes de falar.

- Ele me chama de "cara de filhote" – disse, sorrindo apenas com um canto dos lábios, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Desta vez Kai corou.

- Ahn...bem...

- ...O quê?! – perguntou, rindo.

- Bem, Nao-san, você tem o rosto de uma criança...

- Eh! Não tenho não! – disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico. Kai corou ainda mais.

- Está vendo?! Aí está, muito fofinho para um homem adulto...

- Não diga nada sobre fofura, mister covinhas! – Nao pressionou os indicadores nas bochechas de Kai e ele riu mais uma vez.

- Hey! São charmosas!

- Eu não disse que não eram – falou Nao e logo em seguida se levantou bruscamente. Parecia vermelho como um morango. – Bem, seu eu fosse uma garota acharia charmosas! Agora durma, você precisa se recuperar.

Kai, que passava os dedos novamente pelos cabelos, um tanto sem graça, assentiu levemente.

- Obrigado por vir até aqui, Nao.

- ...Sem problemas. Descanse bastante.

Assentindo novamente, Kai fechou os olhos. Nao ainda esperou de pé alguns minutos, mas logo a respiração do outro estava regular e lenta. Ele dormira quase imediatamente.

O enfermeiro voltou para a sala sem fazer qualquer barulho. "_Eu não disse que não eram_... o que você tinha na cabeça?!" Então se lembrou do envelope que guardara no bolso. O pegou e abriu, vendo seus 30,000 yen ali dentro. Pensando um pouco, Nao olhou ao redor mais uma vez. Então puxou a carteira do bolso de trás da calça e tirou dela todo o dinheiro que tinha, colocando no envelope também. Deixou o envelope prateado em cima da mesa, sob o vasinho com flores e pegou uma delas para si. A mais bonita das flores, quase perfeita. E segurando o crisântemo branco nas mãos, Nao deixou a casa, fechando a porta trás de si.

-

Ruki estava há muito tempo olhando para nada em específico. E ele honestamente não estava ligando nem um pouco para isso naquele momento. Na verdade, se não fosse por insistência de Nao-san, ele não teria saído da mansão naquele dia. Mas segundo Nao-san, ele tinha que sair sempre que possível, interagir com pessoas e estava muito frio para ir ao parque. Mas Ruki achava que não queria ir ao parque, tampouco.

O parque lembraria Uruha-san.

O parque _também_ lembraria Uruha-san.

E Uruha-san o odiava. Ruki sabia que sim. Sabia que estragara tudo, de algum jeito, só não sabia como. Ele perdera mais um bom amigo porque não era normal. Porque tinha essa maldita coisa da cabeça. Síndrome de Asperger. Autismo. Assombravam seu mundo desde que se lembrava. E Ruki, mesmo que se lembrasse de épocas mais felizes às vezes, sempre acabava se sentindo sozinho. Sem amigos que não fossem pagos por Saga-sama. E muitas vezes sem Saga-sama. Ruki, no entanto, não sabia se preferia quando ele estava perto ou longe. Ao menos com Uruha-san ele tinha algumas certezas, ou pelo menos achava que tinha.

Até estragar tudo e agora Uruha-san o odiava. Uruha-san brigara com Reita-san por causa de alguma coisa – Ruki se perguntava se era muita pretensão achar que fosse por causa de si mesmo – e havia alguma coisa nele que Ruki não conseguia entender naquele momento. Havia muitas coisas nos olhos de Uruha-san e Ruki não pudera suportar tudo aquilo de uma vez só. Eram muitas coisas para se entender em uma única ocasião.

Mas Uruha-san provavelmente não achava isso... ele era normal.

Ruki, com os olhos fixos em uma única folha de uma árvore do lado de fora da janela, nem sequer conseguia prestar atenção a isso. Geralmente isso lhe acalmava, embora soubesse que também não era natural. Prestar atenção em uma única coisa, um único detalhe de um quadro muito carregado. Uma folha em uma árvore. Mas ele não conseguia nem mesmo fugir de sua própria mente, agora. Era como se estivesse preso para sempre em um filme ruim que se repetia em sua cabeça e não o deixava notar as coisas ao redor. Não o deixava notar Nao-san falando alegremente com ele sobre alguma bobagem. Não o deixavam notar Shou-san a um canto da sala – mesmo que ele fosse facilmente notável com roupas verde limão – conversando com Hiroto-san em um tom bem mais sério do que o usualmente. Em voz baixa.

- ...Deixa eu ver se entendi direito, Pon, Uruha deveria estar na prisão agora?

- Deveria. Ele não poderia ter nenhum tipo de delito e quebrar o nariz daquele cara foi _definitivamente_ um delito.

Shou parecia estar indeciso entre ficar descrente ou horrorizado.

- Mas não foi uma briiiiiiga briga. Pelo que me disse, o pobrezinho estava passando por um dia bem difícil. Se eu soubesse que ele tinha perdido a avó...

- Não era a avó dele, era do amigo.

- Mesmo assim, era como se fosse a avó dele. E se eu soubesse, teria dado uma folga ao rapaz. Poor honey, por isso estava daquele jeito, como que soltando faísca. Achei que era TPM ou algo assim...

Hiroto revirou os olhos e os desviou para outro canto da sala. Aquela roupa de Shou estava começando a doer em suas retinas outra vez.

- Enfim, eu tive que fazer meu trabalho. Eu sou pago pra fazer esse sistema funcionar. Mas como o Takashima estava realmente passando por uma fase difícil... e pelo que entendi aquele seu psiquiatra é o atual do ex dele ou alguma coisa assim, resolvi usar um pequeno recurso com ele... depois das devidas advertências.

Shou relembrou por um segundo daquele homem moreno que estava conversando com Uruha antes de Reita chegar e mentalmente parabenizou ambos – Reita e Uruha - pelo excelente gosto. E logo depois se deixou tomar completamente pela curiosidade sobre o que seria aquele "pequeno recurso".

- ...Bem, e o que você fez, Pon?

- Disse que se conseguisse convencer o Diretor que poderia ser realmente útil aqui pelo resto do tempo da pena, ele não iria para a prisão... dessa vez. Não há chance disso acontecer de novo se ele for reincidente.

O secretário, entretanto, havia arregalado os olhos e levado as mãos - "quando foi que ele começou a pintar as unhas de preto?!" - a boca.

- Você quer dizer que ele tem que obter o perdão do Sakamoto?!

O fiscal apenas confirmou com a cabeça e Shou baixou o rosto, parecendo desolado.

- Pobrezinho, ele não parece o tipo que agüenta bem a prisão...

Hiroto riu levemente.

- Ah, não seja descrente, Shou, Takashima pode ser um playboy perdido, mas tem lá seu charme. Saga-san não pode ser tão ruim.

No entanto o rapaz de vestes verde limão agora olhava para Ruki, vendo-o alheio e perdido, ignorando as tentativas mais animadas de conversa de Nao como se ele nem estivesse ali. E Shou sabia que, de uma maneira ou de outra, ele estava assim por causa de Uruha. Talvez estivesse bravo com o rapaz, mas não seria possível dizer, já que Ruki em suas piores crises aparentava ser apenas uma boneca muito grande com uma expressão facial inalterável. Shou apostava seu casaco de peles sintéticas que Saga-san havia percebido o estado do protegido. E se ele soubesse a causa...

- Uruha vai ter sorte se Saga não providenciar para que ele seja espancado na prisão – e ao voltar o rosto novamente para Hiroto e vê-lo com um olhar desconfiado, completou. – Saga-san é bem conhecido por conseguir o que quer, da maneira que for preciso, mas pouca gente sabe que ele protege esse rapaz como se fosse o seu bem mais valioso. E, se pensar bem, Pon, Ruki é o bem mais valioso de Saga-san. Saga pode ser o general do império Matsumoto, mas Ruki continua sendo o príncipe.

- Mas o que a briga do Takashima tem haver com o garoto?

- Bem, o Reita é o psiquiatra do Ruki. Mas, eu tenho observado esses dois... Uruha se tornou um bom amigo para ele, inesperadamente. E eu acho... – Shou deixou aquela leve insinuação incompleta flutuar no ar por alguns segundos. – Anyway, quando o pobrezinho do Uruha vai ter que falar com o diretor?

- Provavelmente deve estar a caminho da sala dele agora – resmungou Hiroto olhando no relógio.

O secretário abriu muito os olhos e fincou um dedo no meio do tórax do outro, parecendo zangado.

- PON!!! Você devia ter me dito isso antes! Eu teria tempo de prepará-lo e... ohmygosh! Uruha será massacrado! Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Shou mordeu o lábio inferior, aflito, tentando pensar em algo. Tudo bem que fora meio estranho Saga aparecer realmente por ali aquele dia, fazia muito tempo desde que deixara quase toda administração do Circe em suas mãos. Mas agora que pensava sobre isso, havia de fato uma felicidade muito genuína no rosto do diretor ao chegar junto com Ruki naquela manhã. E aquilo não podia ser bom. Se ao menos houvesse alguém que pudesse acalmá-lo...

- Ruki! – exclamou de repente, tirando Hiroto de suas divagações sobre os lábios do secretário e a maneira como ficavam rosados quando ele os mordia daquele jeito.

- O que tem o garoto? – perguntou o fiscal, voltando os olhos na direção do loirinho, evitando que o outro o visse corar diante dos próprios pensamentos.

Mas Shou já o deixara e atravessava o salão de recreação em direção ao menor. Nao, que havia uns dez minutos desistira de fazer Ruki interagir com alguma coisa que não fosse a própria mente, estava apenas sentado a um canto, lendo e ergueu o rosto para o secretário.

- Nao, dear, você se importa se eu falar com Ruki um momento? – perguntou. E o enfermeiro ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de dar ombros.

- Você pode tentar – respondeu.

- Ótimo! Tem biscoitos de gengibre na minha sala, por favor, pegue alguns para você. Quero saber se estou melhorando na cozinha.

Nao entendeu a indireta, rapidamente se levantando com um meio sorriso tímido e se afastando. Shou puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Ruki, tomando as mãos dele entre as próprias.

- Ruki-chibi... honey... está me ouvindo?

O menor continuou com a testa apoiada a janela, aéreo e apenas retirou lentamente as próprias mãos das do secretário. Shou suspirou e começou a torcer os próprios dedos uns entre os outros, perguntando-se como deveria começar.

- Ruki... sabe aquela coisa que aconteceu ontem entre Uruha-san e Reita-san?

O rosto do menor ainda não mostrava nenhuma alteração.

- Well, Ruki, mesmo que você não queira falar comigo, é importante que preste atenção. Eu sei que você gosta do Uruha-san, ele joga com você às vezes, não joga? Então, o que ele fez ontem foi muito errado, mas ele estava muito triste porque uma pessoa que ele amava muito se foi. Sabe, para o mesmo lugar onde seus pais estão. Ele estava muito chateado ontem e por isso estava muito nervoso.

Ruki piscou. Uma pessoa que Uruha-san amava muito tinha morrido... e por isso ele estava chateado. Talvez a Baachan, de que ele falara no santuário. Será que então não tinha feito nada errado? Será que era normal ser rude com as pessoas quando se estava chateado? Ruki não tinha certeza absoluta. Mas talvez Uruha-san não o odiasse então. Talvez não tivesse estragado tudo. Mas e se tivesse?

- Eu sei que o que ele fez com o Reita-san foi ruim, Ruki, mas veja por esse lado. Uruha estava tentando ser uma pessoa forte e engolir a dor dele, mas chegou uma hora que ele não pôde mais. Reita-san deve ter falado alguma coisa que deixou ele um pouco mais chateado e aí ele não se controlou. Mas ele não teve culpa.

Ruki piscou outra vez e suas íris claras moveram-se para baixo. Shou-san estava tratando-o como uma criança estúpida. Mas no caso de Shou-san, isso não significava muito porque ele fazia isso com todo mundo. Mas Ruki não entendia o que ele queria dizer com tudo isso. Ele não tinha que perdoar Uruha-san, era Uruha-san que tinha que perdoá-lo por não perceber que ele estava passando por um dia difícil. Como aquele dia difícil em que perdera seus pais num acidente de carro e não sabia bem o que fazer.

- Anyway, o que quero dizer, Ruki, é que agora Uruha está com problemas. Ele não podia ter brigado e agora ele vai voltar para a cadeia se ele não convencer Saga-san a perdoá-lo. Mas eu acho que Saga-san não vai perdoar Uruha por ter batido em Reita-san, porque ele acha que isso magoou você. Então... você tem que falar com o Saga-san e pedir para ele deixar o Uruha continuar aqui no Circe. Você é o único que pode convencer o Saga-san a perdoar o Uruha, Ruki-chibi... você faria isso pelo seu novo amigo?

O loirinho mordeu o lábio e começou a tamborilar os dedos no parapeito da janela, ansiosamente. Estava pensando com toda a sua capacidade mental sobre isso. Falar com Saga-sama? Pedir algo a ele?! Pedir por Uruha-san?! Ruki tinha certeza que Saga-sama não iria gostar nada, nada disso. Não era nada, nada bom quando Saga-sama estava descontente, todos sabiam disso. Mas... Uruha-san poderia voltar para a prisão. Será que a prisão era pior do que Saga-sama?

- Ruki... eles estão conversando na sala da diretoria agora. Você poderia ir lá? Poderia? Tenho certeza que Uruha vai ficar muito agradecido se você for. Ele não gosta de ficar preso. Existem pessoas más na prisão.

Ruki se levantou de súbito e começou a correr.

-

Ao bater na porta de madeira lustrosa com uma imponente placa anunciando "Diretoria", Uruha tinha uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Grande parte dele estava relutando contra a idéia de implorar a alguém. Uruha odiava implorar. Mas havia algo mais. Todos diziam que Saga era o demônio em pessoa e Uruha sentia que teria que fazer algum tipo de barganha... algo como "sua alma em troca da liberdade". Entretanto essa pequena sensação ruim na boca do estômago se transformou em uma sensação bem mais inquietante ao ouvir a voz gélida vinda de dentro da sala, mandando-o entrar. E mesmo que quisesse a todo custo se manter tão indiferente as autoridades quanto sempre fora, a primeira visão de Sakamoto era inegavelmente impressionante. E intimidadora.

Ele tinha o corpo esguio e alto encostado a lateral da mesa de mogno vitoriana, de uma maneira que a primeira vista parecia casual, mas quem prestasse atenção perceberia que o diretor se colocou ali apenas para acentuar ainda mais sua impressão de domínio. Vestia-se num terno cinza azulado que Uruha tinha certeza ter custado o dobro do que todo o seu guarda roupa e ele não ousaria falar sobre o preço estimado daqueles sapatos. O cabelo, cor de chocolate, parecia ter sido cuidadosamente desarrumado para dar uma nota de jovialidade, contrastando com a sala antiquada e enorme. Nos dedos finos da mão alongada, havia um único anel prateado, grande, com o brasão da empresa em baixo relevo. E um cigarro acesso, igualmente longo. Os lábios eram rosados, porém cruéis. E quando ele ergueu o olhar, lentamente, Uruha não conseguiu evitar de pensar que aqueles eram os olhos de gelo.

Engoliu em seco.

- Takashima Kouyou, eu presumo.

- Uruha. – respondeu, baixo. Saga não parecia disposto a lhe oferecer uma cadeira.

- Sim, sim... Uruha-san. O homem que conseguiu quebrar o nariz do meu melhor empregado.

Houve uma pausa desconfortável, quando Uruha trocou o apoio do corpo duas vezes e respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo.

- Imagino que veio aqui me dar suas inúmeras e boas explicações para esse incidente..._Uruha_.

- Acho que não tenho nenhuma boa explicação, Saga-san.

O diretor desencostou o corpo de sua mesa, e tragou seu cigarro num lentidão exasperante, quanto o avaliava com os olhos.

Então esse era o Uruha de quem Ruki falara naquele almoço – e com quem chegara a falar diretamente, e em publico – de maneira tão insegura, de quem Naoyuki parecia ter medo e que aquela cadela amestrada de Shou havia tentando tão ferrenhamente defender naquela mesma manhã. Esse...garoto rebelde, sem disciplina e obviamente tão emocionalmente descontrolado quanto um gorila. Um perfeito imbecilzinho metido a valente, pelo que via. Um problema que poderia bem ter se resolvido por si mesmo (um garoto tão estúpido certamente faria algo para se prejudicar cedo ou tarde), mas que o rapaz fizera questão de facilitar infringindo as regras de sua _probation _justamente com Reita-san ferrenhamente defender s olhos... ! Teria que começar a roubar de novo? Prometera a si do que o anterior. Tomara que uma hora. E agora facilitava ainda mais, agindo como o idiota que era.

A única coisa que Saga não entendia era como Ruki poderia ter considerado esse traste suburbano uma boa companhia.

- Não? Então não há necessidade nenhuma de estar aqui. Pode simplesmente pedir a Hiroto seu novo par de pulseiras.

O loiro esfregou os pulsos inconscientemente. Algemas, odiava algemas.

E odiava aquele homem.

- Eu vim aqui pedir que o senhor releve aquele acidente de ontem. Eu estava transtornando por causa da morte de uma grande amiga. E eu sei que posso continuar fazendo um bom trabalho aqui pelos próximos cinco meses. De graça.

De alguma maneira Uruha tinha certeza que o que Saga ouvira fora "Bla bla bla. De graça", e estava meio certo. Saga de fato estava se importando muito pouco com as mortes de quem quer que fosse de seu circulo de amizades, mas havia esse pequeno adicional de ele fazer de graça o tipo de serviço que a maioria das pessoas faria só mediante um bom pagamento. Se este rapaz fosse apenas qualquer coitado que arrumara uma briga com outro coitado, ele nem sequer teria se dado ao trabalho de resolver isto pessoalmente. Mas a briga não passava de uma ótima justificativa para afasta-lo de seu Ruki. E Ruki sim, esse era o verdadeiro problema.

- Sabe o que acho, Uruha? – Saga se aproximou dele, mais e mais, até que podia falar com ele num mero sussurro – acho que você vai passar os próximos cinco meses numa jaula de animais selvagens, que é exatamente onde garotos bonitos metidos a corajosos devem ficar.

Uruha abriu a boca, voltou a fecha-la e abriu de novo, tentando encontrar alguma coisa pra dizer, e se sentindo um maldito peixe. Mas não havia nada em sua mente condizente com o arrepio na espinha que aquele cara o fazia sentir.

- O que foi? Perdeu a língua _gato selvagem_? Pelo que averigüei, você é do tipo falante, e briguento. O que aconteceu? Medo, talvez...

- Não. – rosnou o loiro, de uma só vez, sentindo sangue subir a sua cabeça. Esse maldito riquinho estava zoando com sua cara. Uruha odiava bancar o palhaço muito mais do que odiava implorar.

- Não?

- Eu vim aqui pensando que havia alguma chance, mas acho que você já tinha se decidido sobre o que fazer antes da minha chegada, Saga.

O rapaz de cabelos marrons o empurrou pelo tórax, com apenas as pontas dos dedos, e Uruha foi para trás, quase batendo na porta atrás de si.

- Saga-san, para você, moleque. Enquanto ainda estiver em meu Centro, você me tratará com respeito. E, já que insiste em ouvir um pouco de 'justiça', eu esperava poder fazer alguma barganha com você hoje, Kouyou. Obviamente, contava que fosse mais esperto.

Uruha afastou-se da porta e do diretor, dando alguns passos para o lado, tentando a todo custo controlar o sangue que fervia em seus ouvidos.

- ...esse Centro não é seu. E do...

E foi neste momento que ele entrou. Não bateu na porta, simplesmente entrou, um pouco ofegante, com os cabelos cor de mel da frente do rosto e a pequena mão apertando a frente do suéter largo. Tanto Uruha quanto Saga voltaram imediatamente os olhos para o menor, porém a reação de Uruha foi congelar com uma expressão descrente, e a de Saga foi imediatamente se recompor e parecer relaxado. Este sorriu para o recém chegado, um sorriso imponente que não chegava aos olhos.

- Ruki, não é uma boa hora para interromper meu trabalho. – disse, num tom condescendente.

Ruki parecia estar tremendo da cabeça aos pés, ao olhar para os próprios sapatos. Mas falou, ou ao menos tentou falar com uma certa firmeza.

- ..S-Saga-sama... não faça Uruha-san voltar a p-prisão. Por favor.

Uruha ergueu tanto as sobrancelhas que elas quase desapareceram entre seus cabelos. Mas... o que Ruki estava fazendo?! Defendendo-o?! Depois de ter sido tão completamente abominável com ele? Porque raios ele faria uma coisa dessas?

Saga não demonstrou o mesmo nível de surpresa, mas internamente estava ainda mais mortificado que Uruha. Aproximou-se, um pouco em duvida, do seu pequeno protegido e o fez erguer o rosto suavemente.

- O que você disse Ruki? Você não quer que eu mande esse homem violento para o lugar dele?

O loirinho não se esquivou ao toque, apenas parou de tremer para sentir seu corpo todo retesar de maneira tensa. Tentou olhar para os lados para evitar os olhos de gelo de Saga.

- Não... não quero. Ele não teve culpa...e-ele estava triste. Não seria justo. Saga-sama não...não gosta muito de Uruha-san...mas, mas ele não é tão ruim. Não é ruim.

- Não é ruim?! Ele machucou Reita-san. Você não gosta mais de Reita-san Ruki?

Uruha notou, mesmo que mal, que o tom de voz de Saga para com Ruki era não apenas condescendente, mas assemelhava-se bastante a uma ordem suave, uma verificação de até onde a força de vontade do menor poderia ir. Limpou as palmas das mãos nas laterais da calça jeans, tentando controlar a indignação que o fazia suar.

- ...eu gosto! E-eu gosto de Reita-san. Mas eu também gosto de Uruha-san. São...são amigos. Os dois.

Aquilo calou Saga e deixou Uruha ainda mais mudamente perplexo. Ruki por sua vez não tinha mais idéia do que dizer. Apenas voltou a pedir, numa voz sumida e suave, o que pedira no começo.

- Não faça Uruha-san voltar para a prisão... existem pessoas más na prisão.

- Está bem Ruki, se é isso que você quer.

O tom conformado de Saga surpreendeu o loiro mais alto, fazendo-o voltar a cabeça muito rapidamente para ele. "Tudo bem? Tudo bem?! Fácil assim?!?"

- Você pode ir. Diga a Shou que quero que você comece a pintar as paredes externas amanhã.

Uruha ainda lançou um longo olhar a Saga antes de se virar para Ruki.

- Escute, Ruki...eu...

O menor virou o rosto na direção oposta. Não tinha expressão alguma no rosto, mais parecia uma escultura realista no meio da sala. O loiro maior tentou se aproximar, porém um braço metido em um terno cinza azulado o impediu.

- Agora. Eu posso mudar de idéia. – disse Saga, novamente frio.

Lançando um segundo porém breve olhar ao Diretor, Uruha baixou a cabeça e saiu, sem tentar dizer algo mais ao menor. Agradeceria o gesto quando não estivesse diante daquele filho de uma... do executivo. Não olhou para trás, aliviado em simplesmente não estar a caminho da prisão.

Se tivesse feito, veria Saga fechando a porta outra vez, impedindo que Ruki saísse. Lentamente, sem olhar para o protegido, atravessou o tapete escuro macio e contornou a mesa antiga, sentando-se em sua cadeira de madeira e couro. Juntou a ponta dos dedos na frente do corpo. O loirinho continuava parado, sem mover um músculo sequer.

- Sente-se Ruki. – sua voz soou suave. Suave de mais.

A passos hesitantes, o menor começou a se mover. Pensamentos mais rápidos que luz surgiam na cabeça do mais velho. Ele tinha calculado mal a situação. Ruki estava mais apegado a esse homem intolerável do que havia previsto. Ruki realmente gostava dele. Nada bom. Precisava resolver.

Ruki puxou a cadeira oferecida para trás, afastando-a da mesa para que pudesse se sentar. Saga o observou mais atentamente, ainda pensando. Ele estava diferente nos últimos tempos. Estava mais inseguro. Mais tremulo. Tinha mais medo e consequentemente – bizarra maneira de pensar - estava se arriscando mais. Parecia insatisfeito com a rotina de sempre. Com os desenhos, o parque e a mansão. Saga sabia que de alguma maneira isso era influencia de Uruha. Talvez o garoto imbecil nem tivesse notado o que fazia com Ruki. Provavelmente estava ocupado de mais puxando fumo e agindo como um valentão de colégio. O que nele atraíra Ruki era uma pergunta que Saga não conseguia responder. Era lindo, o imbecil do Takashima, mas Ruki aprendera a não olhar para ninguém além de seu pequeno circulo, de seu pequeno mundo, mesmo que fosse a Miss Universo em pessoa. Ruki deveria ser um ser humano completamente fechado, a essa altura. Sem riscos, sem perigos. Sem idéias de mais. Protegido.

O menor se sentou e baixou o rosto. Ainda inexpressivo. Mas ele balançava-se levemente. Aquilo sempre irritou Saga, mais que qualquer outra coisa. Fora a primeira lição que dera ao mais jovem. Parar de se balançar como uma bandeira em um dia de vento. Agora ele só o fazia quando sentia-se verdadeiramente ameaçado. Saga se perguntou se estava fazendo aquilo do modo errado, antes se voltar a afirmar seus métodos de 'ensino' para si mesmo. Terapeutas eram suaves de mais. Ineficazes. Ele sabia como fazer o menor ser exatamente aquilo que deveria ser. Um herdeiro milionário seguro sob seus braços. Ruki precisava ter alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer, ou poderia acabar se machucando. E o empresário sabia que era a única pessoa que podia ser o guia do garoto. Não existia mais ninguém.

Saga inclinou-se sobre a mesa, afagando-lhe o rosto levemente. Ruki estava gelado, e tentou se esquivar do toque. Voltou a se afastar, sentando-se com a coluna ereta. Seus olhos bateram em seu anel, feito sob encomenda em ouro branco puríssimo. Empresas Matsumoto. E então tomou uma decisão.

Deveria agir como o líder que sempre foi. Deveria agir de acordo com suas crenças mais profundas e mais verdadeiras no momento. Com perspicácia e agilidade. "Mantenha os amigos por perto, os inimigos ainda mais" pensou, deixando um meio sorriso aflorar no rosto.

- Gostaria de convidar Uruha-san para jantar na mansão, Ruki? Para o seu aniversario talvez. Só você, ele, e eu.

O menor ergueu os olhos. E assentiu.

(1) Uma saudação perfeita no Japão é quando a pessoa inclina o corpo noventa graus exatos para frente, com as mãos ao lado do corpo.

oOo

Fato curioso inútil, desde que comecei a escrever cada capítulo tem sido exatamente uma pagina de word maior do que o anterior. Tomara que uma hora isso se estabilize, ou no final da fic vão existir capítulos grandes de mais para ser lidos de uma vez só... yep, vai demorar ainda gente.

Os capítulos agora são revisados pela Nah, mas eu sempre gosto de ler andar de postar um capitulo betado. Esse aqui eu estava arrumando as cinco da manhã, cheia de cólicas, e talvez tenha relaxado. Desculpem, tentarei melhorar.

Agora, quem ler, eu quero pedir encarecidamente uma coisa. Quero que me digam o que estão achando do Saga. Tudo que passa pela cabeça de vocês quando ele aparece. Qualquer coisa que seja. Não precisam nem comentar o resto, é só me falar sobre o Saga.

Thanks, mesmo, para qualquer pessoa que atender esse meu pedido.


	11. XI As Máquinas de Confusão Social

**Notas: **Muita falação dessa vez. Por favor leiam, okay? Primeiro, a explicação de porque eu demorei tanto pra postar esse cap. Bem, basicamente, eu não conseguia escrevê-lo. Quando finalmente algo surgiu na minha cabeça, precisei escrever outra coisa antes. Porque eu não conseguia escrever essa primeira parte sem colocar no papel como foi que o Aoi conheceu o Reita. Era algo que eu pretendia colocar como Extra no final da fic, mas acabou virando uma paralelinha independente chamada Racer. Quando estiver terminada, aviso aqui para quem quiser , passei algum tempo batendo cabeça com a minha irmã, enquanto escolhíamos a trilha sonora oficial de Kaleidoscope. Finalmente está pronta... ou pelo menos assim espero. O link para baixá-la também está no meu perfil (maninha me pediu pra perguntar a vocês o que acham dela). A música para a parte final desse capítulo é Everybody Dance Now, seria legal se você ouvisse quando for ler a parte da boate.

Por último, introduzi um novo membro a equipe de produção XD Tava relendo os capítulos anteriores e... gente, vocês são uns amores de tolerar tanto erro de português! Então, mandei todos eles pra Nah, e ela os betou pra mim (além de dar aqueles bem vindos palpites), e todos foram republicados, com mais notinhas em cima, mas basicamente não mudaram de estrutura. Mas, em todo caso, não se beta uma fic desse tamanho em 15 minutos, então esperei que ela terminasse antes de postar o capítulo novo, pra ficar tudo bonitinho e etc...

Mas eu tenho que dizer que já não prometo atualizações rápidas. To estudando pra ir pro Nihon gente, então meu tempo está meio contado. Mas se eu conseguir a bolsa, prometo que escrevo uma fic de lá pra vocês, com descrições e um monte de detalhes. E se der sorte, posso até conhecer esses carinhas de verdade! Torçam por mim!

O título desta vez foi inspirado no título da música The Social Riot Machines, do the GazettE. Talvez, quem sabe um dia, eu inspire um título em uma música do Arisu pra variar. E quanta falação...

**Kaleidoscope – Um mundo só seu** _by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. XI – As máquinas de confusão social_

Toda a paisagem era um mero borrão para Reita. Um borrão cinza e verde escuro, por onde passava como se estivesse voando baixo. Sentia o carro tremer sobre si, um motor mais que apenas potente, curvas lindas e uma estrada vazia. Tudo parecia se mover enquanto ele se sentava ao volante de seu Mazda branco e dirigia sem destino certo.

- Racer...

Reita virou o rosto para o banco de passageiros, sem se preocupar em olhar para frente. Ele estava lá, sorrindo daquele jeito expansivo, vestindo aquele macacão vermelho estilo mecânico de Pit Stop, aberto do peito. A única coisa que não se movia. Aoi.

Voltou a olhar para frente, sorrindo. Outra vez, ouviu a voz sussurrada e deliciosamente provocante de seu namorado em seu ouvido, dizendo aquele apelido que ganhara na primeira noite. "Racer..." Sentia que seria beijado a qualquer instante e nem mesmo bateria o carro por causa disso. Porque aquilo tudo era perfeito.

Mas Aoi não o beijou. Ele começou a lamber sua orelha. Estranhando, Reita encolheu os ombros. Fazia cócegas! Aquele tipo de lambida não era nada sexy. Que tipo brincadeira era aquela?!

Então a consciência sonolenta juntou finalmente os fatos e o loiro abriu os olhos. Algo molhado e quente fazia cócegas em sua orelha, mas os tufos de pêlo cor de creme que via com o canto dos olhos o fizeram ter certeza que estava muito longe de ser Aoi. Se ergueu de súbito, fazendo o filhote pular da cama para o chão e então apoiar as patinhas pequenas no colchão, ofegando de maneira animada.

- ...Arg. – resmungou o terapeuta, fazendo uma cara de nojo e esfregando a mão contra a orelha melada de baba de cachorro. Em seguida encarou o animal muito seriamente.

- Escute aqui, Sabu. Essa é minha casa. E na minha casa existem regras. E a principal delas é _não acordar a pessoa que te alimenta com lambidas_. Estamos claros?!

- Engraçado, você não reclama quando sou eu que te acordo com lambidas – murmurou Aoi, rindo descaradamente encostado a porta do quarto. Ele usava apenas as calças de pijama azul claro e trazia nas mãos uma bandeja pequena com uma tigela de sopa de misô e um copinho com analgésicos. Reita tentou fazer uma careta de nojo pior do que a anterior, mas suas expressões faciais estavam meio limitadas pela dor de um nariz quebrado e quilos de esparadrapos.

- Não consigo acreditar que aquele maluco do Takashima simplesmente conseguiu quebrar o meu nariz... – resmungou, ainda fanho, sentando-se de maneira mais cômoda na cama, parecendo constrangido e emburrado. – Quero dizer... ele parece uma garota agindo como um rapaz. Se eu estivesse preparado certamente não...

- Uruha é mais forte do que parece – disse Aoi, depositando a bandeja no colo do outro e sentando-se ao seu lado. – E tem um temperamento bem instável. Ele se meteu em muitas encrencas feias enquanto a gente namorava, às vezes chegava todo coberto de hematomas. Eu só não tinha certeza se eram de briga ou outra coisa.

Reita desviou o olhar da sopa – odiava tomar aquilo no café da manhã, preferia simplesmente arroz e ovo cozido – para fixá-los nos olhos escuros do companheiro.

- Não entendo, Aoi. Não entendo mesmo!

O moreno riu, inclinando-se e depositando um beijo leve nos lábios do namorado, evitando com cuidado tocar na parte machucada.

- Eu não era nem um pouco santo também, as vezes me metia em roubadas quase tão ruins quanto as dele. Eu nunca o traí, mas... eu conhecia Uruha. Ele conseguiu se contentar só comigo pelos primeiro três meses, o que foi definitivamente um marco na vida dele. Até me deu esperanças sobre nosso futuro por um tempo. Mas aí ele conheceu esse cara, Tora... amigo de um amigo, ou coisa assim. O maldito advogado. Um pouco cruel demais na minha opinião, mas não era desagradável. E era sedutor. E ficou loucamente apaixonado pelo... corpo do Uruha. Eu soube desde a primeira noite, mas eu tentei fazer dar certo por um tempo ainda. Sabe, Uruha é problemático, mas ele não é uma pessoa ruim. Mas um dia eu simplesmente acordei e percebi que não seria eu a pessoa que faria ele mudar, se fosse isso já teria acontecido. Então eu caí fora.

Aoi deu de ombros, indicando a sopa com o dedo.

- Tome antes que esfrie, você precisa se alimentar o melhor possível.

- Mas...!!! – Reita continuou ignorando a comida. – Eu sei que você não cresceu num subúrbio familiar, Aoi-chan... mas um sujeito que esta trabalhando para cumprir pena parece demais para você. E o cara quebrou o meu nariz, por deus!

Desta vez o moreno riu verdadeiramente. A ponto de rolar pela cama.

- Ah... Reita, você me conheceu na minha fase responsável! Sabe, trabalhando e tudo... Uruha foi minha paixão proibida de juventude. Perigoso, arriscado e totalmente sem futuro – fez uma breve pausa, sorrindo. – Você apareceu quando eu finalmente me arrisquei a crescer, e me ensinou a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Você é o amor da minha vida.

Um sorriso de pura felicidade surgiu no rosto do loiro, embora meio tímido como sempre fora. Sentia-se sempre um adolescente perto de Aoi. Esquecia tudo, sua pose de malvado, sua obsessão pela carreira, suas preocupações de _gente grande_. Aoi fazia isso com ele, e só precisava sorrir. Afastou a bandeja e lentamente acariciou o rosto do moreno. Aoi se aproximou mais, encostando o corpo ao do namorado, beijando-o mais uma vez, lentamente. Reita deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do outro, o abraçando com mais força e isso fez o moreno inconscientemente aprofundar o beijo, colando mais sua boca a do outro. E de repente Reita se afastou com um grunhido de dor e olhos lacrimejantes.

- Desculpa! – Aoi pulou para longe dele, erguendo as mãos acima da cabeça.

- Bem, sua paixão proibida e perigosa conseguiu minar nossa vida sexual – resmungou, tocando o nariz enfaixado com a ponta dos dedos.

Neste momento Sabu, o filhote, conseguiu pular novamente para cima da cama e começou a lamber a bochecha de Reita com entusiasmo. Aoi voltou a rir absurdamente alto.

- Ele ama você!

- O que eu disse sobre lamber! Cão feio! Feio! – Reita tentava afastar a bola de pêlos cor de creme, mas só o que conseguia era fazer com que o cachorro virasse gelatina entre seus dedos e voltasse como que atraído por um imã a sua bochecha. – Aoi tira essa coisa de cima de mim!

O moreno pegou o filhote no colo e deu mais um selinho do namorado, levantando-se sorridente.

- Tome o seu café da manhã. Você não é mais criança pra fazer birra por causa de comida, Reita. E eu demorei pra aprender a fazer isso aí pra você.

- Okay, okay... ah, Aoi? – o moreno, que já ia sair do quarto outra vez, parou e se virou, o cachorrinho se contorcendo loucamente em seu colo. – Faltam quinze dias pro seu aniversário, já decidiu o que quer ganhar?

- Quero ganhar no vídeo game de você honestamente – disse, rindo, mas completou logo em seguida. - Nada, mesmo...

Reita revirou os olhos, levando a sopa aos lábios e visivelmente ainda esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu não sei, Reita! Me faça uma surpresa...

- Eu sou péssimo em surpresas.

- Não, você só está mal acostumado. Só o que eu quero mesmo é que a gente saía e vá em algum lugar legal e barulhento para dançar. Tipo a Frankenstein.

- Feito – Reita tomou mais um gole da sopa. – Mas não reclame se seu presente for uma porcaria.

Aoi enxotou o cachorro do quarto, empurrando-o com o pé em direção a cozinha, antes de se voltar novamente para o namorado com um sorriso malicioso que lembrava agradavelmente o sonho que Reita estava tendo antes de ser acordado por Sabu.

- Sempre existe uma segunda opção... Racer – ele piscou levemente, dando as costas. Deixou Reita rindo de rosto baixo, levemente corado.

-

Uruha estava nervoso aquele dia. Acordara ainda com aquele frio estranho na base da espinha, um tipo e pressentimento que o assolava desde que conhecera o famoso, rico e completamente sádico Saga-san. Logo em seguida recebera uma ligação sonolenta de Hiroto dizendo que teria que se virar aquele dia para chegar ao Circe, pois seu carro estava na oficina. Na opinião de Uruha o carro estava perfeitamente bem e podia apostar, se chegasse ao Circe a tempo, veria que Shou também estava atrasado. Houve uma desagradável e tensa discussão a mesa do café da manhã quando o loiro ousou pedir ao pai que o deixasse usar um dos carros da família aquele dia.

Quando finalmente conseguiu as chaves, os ouvidos de Uruha ainda estavam cheios de acusações severas e o desdém desnecessário de seu velho dizendo que se ele aprontasse alguma com aquele carro, qualquer coisa, nem precisava voltar pra casa. O rapaz espumava para não dizer umas poucas e boas para o progenitor, principalmente porque considerava aquelas acusações injustas. Tirando algumas – ou muitas – vezes em que pegara um carro escondido para cair na noite, sempre se comportara bem com os veículos. Só havia destruído um, certa vez, contra um poste, e unicamente por causa da velhinha idiota que resolvera atravessar a rua com o sinal ainda no amarelo.

E quando estava finalmente saindo de casa, já atrasado, para seu serviço comunitário, Kai aparecera na esquina, andando a passos duros em sua direção; e logo que percebeu a ausência do carro velho de Hiroto-san e a chave nos dedos do amigo, se jogou no banco do passageiro dizendo que tinha que ir junto. Uruha não precisou pensar muito pra chegar a conclusão que não era o único mal humorado aquela manhã. Seguiram em silêncio.

O ar estava mais frio dentro do Circe aquela manhã, apesar de o inverno estar visivelmente diminuindo do lado de fora das janelas largas e vidro escuro. Uruha bufou audívelmente ao entrar, olhando para onde Shou costumava ficar àquela hora e constatando, como pensara, que ele ainda não havia chegado. Resolveu nem mesmo parar para perguntar a mocinha da recepção onde estavam as tintas que usaria para pintar as paredes do prédio. Precisava falar com Ruki e melhor ainda se não tivesse o olhar purpurinado daquela bicha maluca colado a sua nuca, com aquelas insinuações cada vez mais freqüentes sobre ele e Ruki.

Nem mesmo reparou que Kai o seguira sem hesitar, também abrindo portas e dando espiadinhas em salas abertas procurando por alguém. Quando seus olhos bateram nos cabelos loiros escuros do menor, Kai parou a porta, cruzando os braços e chamando com apenas um gesto da cabeça o enfermeiro, que estava como sempre com Ruki, enumerando itens em uma agenda grande para o menor.

Uruha lançou um olhar a Kai, que dizia com todas as letras "Depois você vai me contar o que está havendo entre vocês dois", e se aproximou de Ruki, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele. Não se aborreceu muito com o fato do menor nem se dignar a dar um sinal de que o notara ali. Nao, por outro lado, pareceu travar no lugar um momento, olhando de Uruha para Kai e novamente para Uruha, e então fechando a agenda e a colocando ao lado de Ruki.

- Depois continuamos isso, Ruki-san.

Mal se aproximou do outro moreno e Kai lhe virou as costas, saindo novamente da sala e parecendo procurar com os olhos alguma mais vazia. Nao o seguiu em silêncio por algum minutos e por fim, acabou abrindo a porta de uma sala minúscula abarrotada de produtos de limpeza. Kai fez um mínimo gesto agradecido e esperou que o enfermeiro entrasse, antes de entrar também e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- ...Então, qual o grande mistério? – perguntou com um sorrisinho quase bem humorado.

Kai tirou do bolso um bolo grosso de notas, balançando-a na frente do rosto.

- Eu agradeço, mas não precisamos de caridade – disse sério.

Nao ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços na frente do peito apenas para não ser obrigado a pegar aquele dinheiro de volta.

- Não foi caridade – disse, simplesmente.

- Ah, me desculpe, mas isso parece muito com caridade – resmungou Kai, cruzando os braços igualmente defensivo. Usava um casaco marrom, meio rústico, por cima da camiseta escura, e Nao inevitavelmente reparou que – se Baachan estivesse falando a verdade – Kai herdara os ombros largos do avô.

- Estava só tentando ser um amigo – respondeu o enfermeiro, suspirando. – Pare de ser tão perfeito e aceite que está numa situação delicada e precisa de ajuda de amigos. E Uruha-san pode até ter uma vida confortável, mas todo o dinheiro vem do pai dele, pelo que você me contou.

O cozinheiro abriu a boca para protestar, voltou a fechá-la um segundo depois e então fez um bico emburrado.

- Não acho que isso seja certo, Nao. É o seu dinheiro, deveria gastá-lo com você, não com alguém que você mal conhece.

Hesitante, o menor colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Kai. Não precisou se aproximar, a sala era apertada o bastante para deixá-los próximos sem esforço. Sob seus dedos e sob o casaco marrom, a pele de Kai estava quente. Provavelmente a única coisa quente na ilha toda, aquela manhã. Mesmo sem querer, Nao sentiu que apertava levemente o ombro de Kai, apenas para verificar se era realmente tudo aquilo que aparentava ser. E era.

Mas não era hora para pensar esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu ganho bem. Bem demais, até, simplesmente para manter um olho no Ruki-san. Eu quero ajudar. Fazer alguma coisa boa de verdade – e depois de pensar um segundo. - Se te deixa mais confortável, Kai, considere um empréstimo sem data pra pagamento.

Relutantemente, Kai voltou a guardar o dinheiro no bolso e, após um segundo constrangido, Nao baixou a mão, não sabendo então o que fazer com ela. O maior sorriu abertamente, abrindo a porta para o corredor fresco e branco do Circe.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, esse cheiro de sabão esta enjoando.

- Tenho que voltar e tentar convencer o Ruki-san a ir a terapia de grupo enquanto Reita-san não se recupera do... acidente – disse o enfermeiro, meio risonho, meio acanhado.

- Hahahahahahaha! Tudo bem, Nao, você pode dizer que foi o maluco do Uruha que fez isso a ele. Ele... bem, ele estava sobre muita pressão e quando o Aoi entrou no meio... – ele fez uma pausa dramática. – Mas acho que ele agora precisa se explicar para o Ruki-san. E conhecendo esses dois, vai demorar...

- Um café então? A cafeteria é no andar de cima.

- Parece ótimo! – enquanto andavam, Nao notou que Kai parecia concentrado em algo, quase... encabulado.

Só quando já estavam com os copos de isopor na mão, procurando uma mesa com o olhar, foi que ele voltou a falar.

- Quando é sua próxima folga?

- Hum... daqui a duas semanas – respondeu Nao, curioso. – Por quê?

- Ah, eu só estava pensando... Uruha mencionou comigo ontem que faz muito tempo que a gente não sai pra se divertir. Acho que depois desse começo de ano preciso me divertir um pouco e... ah, seria legal, não é? Sair na sua folga, beber alguma coisa e dançar... todo mundo, quero dizer.

Nao tomou um gole de seu café quente. Mordeu o lábio pensando. Tinha algo importante a fazer naquele dia de folga. Mas... bem, não seria tão ruim sair e se divertir. Esquecer os problemas. Esquecer a vontade de consertar o mundo, por uma noite e só curtir o tempo com o pessoal. Com Kai. É, seria legal. Poderia dar um jeito.

- ...Combinado – disse, sorrindo travesso e foi presenteado com aquele belo par de covinhas.

-

- Por que você não fala comigo?! – explodiu Uruha, sibilando, depois de quase meia hora tentando dizer algo a Ruki. Pedindo desculpas, dizendo que sentia muito por Reita-san, por ter feito aquilo com ele, por ter agido como um idiota. E perguntando por que Ruki fizera aquilo por ele. Pedir ao tutor metido a besta que não o mandasse para a cadeia. Era uma pergunta importante, Uruha precisava saber por que o garoto resolvera se arriscar por ele. Porque era bastante óbvio que não era _saudável_ pra ninguém enfrentar Saga-san.

E ele estava preocupado com Ruki. Simplesmente preocupado. Não que tivesse sido fácil admitir esse simples fato. A noite anterior fora passada em branco, com Uruha se revirando na cama, simplesmente remoendo em sua cabeça todas aquelas dúvidas e sensações, para quase ao amanhecer finalmente decidir que estava temeroso com o que poderia acontecer ao garoto por ter enfrentado o tutor. Tudo bem, por mais sádico e cruel que o homem tinha se mostrado com Uruha, ele parecia gostar de Ruki. De um jeito meio estranho, mas parecia se preocupar com o bem estar dele.

Mas... Uruha não conseguia tirar esse 'mas' da cabeça. Era uma sensação vaga que dizia respeito a Ruki. Ruki e Saga. Mas ele precisava de respostas, se quisesse descobrir o que era essa vaga impressão e o garoto não estava colaborando.

- ...Okay. Okay, você não quer falar comigo. Eu imagino que mereça isso. Tudo bem, fale comigo quando quiser falar.

Derrotado, Uruha lançou um olhar aos desenhos a grafite que estavam sobre a mesa. Ruki estava apenas desenhando desde que chegara ali. Sem nem erguer os olhos, o menor terminava uma terceira folha, Uruha sabia que apenas para largá-la por cima das outras e começar tudo de novo. Observou os desenhos. Um deles era familiar, um rosto escondido em lençóis e cercado por cartas de baralho. Todas as cartas diferiam uma da outra, no estilo, mas todas mostravam um nove de copas. O segundo desenho eram pessoas mascaradas, com máscaras inexpressivas, olhando para... algo que parecia o impacto de uma mão contra um rosto. Uruha não teve muito problema para entender o que aquilo queria dizer e acabou se mexendo desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Um terceiro desenho voou por cima dos outros e Uruha entendeu isso como uma permissão para olhar também. Neste havia três pessoas em uma longa mesa de jantar. Sobre a mesa, flutuando, balões de festa. Uma das pessoas, na ponta, usava uma coroa grande, cheia de pontas. Outra, menor, usava uma coroa pequena sobre os cabelos rebeldes. Uruha olhou duas vezes para as roupas desta... parecia alguém super agasalhado. A terceira pessoa na mesa usava trapos. Era a única que sorria. O rapaz achou que aquilo queria dizer algo.

Puxou para si uma das folhas brancas de Ruki e pescou um pedaço de grafite no estojo de desenho dele. Com uma habilidade mil vezes menor que a do loirinho, desenhou pessoas usando chapéus de cone, espalhadas pela folha e uma faixa em cima com a palavra 'aniversário' escrita nela. Mostrou a Ruki.

O menor ergueu os olhos para o desenho. Mordeu o lábio inferior e o puxou para si. Desenhou outra faixa em baixo da primeira e escreveu o próprio nome nela e uma data. Primeiro de fevereiro. Devolveu o desenho a mesa, novamente inexpressivo.

Uruha quase pulou da cadeira de felicidade. Alguma coisa conseguia chegar até ele! Palavras não adiantavam coisa alguma, mas Uruha agora podia sempre tentar usar papel e caneta. E isso era _definitivamente_ um avanço.

Virou o papel e recomeçou outro desenho no verso. Desenhou uma versão bastante torta de si mesmo e escreveu a palavra "eu" em cima. Então desenhou uma porta com os dizeres "Casa do Ruki" escritos nela e notinhas músicas e balões escapando entre as brechas. Em baixo, por falta de espaço, desenhou um homenzinho minúsculo dizendo "Você tem o convite?". Mal acabou e o papel foi arrancado de suas mãos. Em cinco traços rápidos, Ruki desenhou na mão de seu alter ego de papel algo o que parecia um bilhete de cinema.

Sem se conter, Uruha passou os braços em volta do menor e deu um abraço apertado e breve nele, sentindo-o se encolher em seus braços de surpresa. Logo, voltou a parecer sério e concentrado.

- Hum... desculpe. Então, eu posso ir... certo? Na sua casa, não é? Dia primeiro. Eu vou estar lá. Vou te levar um presente legal e ficar falando com você até me perdoar. Eu não vou permitir que fique zangado comigo outra vez.

Então se levantou, antes que Ruki mudasse de idéia. Chegou a ficar feliz quando topou com Shou no corredor, usando novamente seu casaco rosa choque e carregando nos braços latas de tinta.

Afinal, pintar paredes não devia ser tão ruim quanto limpar banheiros.

-

Kai estava jogado na cama de Uruha, olhando o teto descascar, a meia hora, enquanto o amigo botava o próprio guarda roupa a baixo procurando algo para vestir. Não que isto fosse incomum. Kai já estava acostumado a esse tipo de surto narcisista do loiro, cada vez que iam sair para se divertir. Uruha era uma criatura estranha, se por um lado tentava sempre parecer um rapaz perigoso e sem medo de correr riscos, por outro parecia uma mocinha egocêntrica e bastante transparente. E ele estava com aqueles perigosos olhos cinzentos outra vez, naquela noite, enquanto punha e tirava blusas com a fúria de um tornado.

- ...Então? Vai contar o que é ou prefere continuar batendo nas suas roupas? – perguntou, por fim, o entediado cozinheiro. Estava cansado de fazer horas extras e se não tivesse combinado com uma pessoa, não teria saído de casa.

- Não se mete – bufou o loiro, virando-se na frente do espelho e então voltando arrancar a camisa cor de vinho do corpo.

- Okay – Kai começou a brincar com uma miniatura de uma Harley Davidson, fazendo-a passear por cima de sua barriga. "Três... dois...."

- Serviço comunitário! – explodiu Uruha, jogando os braços pra cima. - Eu não agüento mais pintar paredes! Todas as minhas camisas estão apertadas nos braços porque eu estou ficando com o físico de um pedreiro. Fora o cheiro do meu cabelo, eu estou cheirando a tinta a duas semanas! Para um cara que passa rímel toda manhã, o Shou anda sendo um tremendo mão-de-ferro.

Rindo, o moreno se sentou, colocando a miniatura novamente sobre a estante do outro, junto com os CD's de rock. Essa era a primeira desculpa. Uruha sempre dava duas desculpas antes de contar a verdade sobre seu estado emocional. Era quase tão previsível quanto um relógio. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Uruha voltou a bufar, voltando o corpo para o espelho novamente.

- E papai pra variar não liberou o carro. E eu fui obrigado a chamar o _senhor advogado_ para ter carona.

- Pensei que tinha chamado o Tora para aliviar toda essa tensão – disse o moreno, simplesmente. – Afinal, não que eu esteja contando, mas você não "se diverte" a... um mês e meio?

- Cale a boca, Kai – disse frio, finalmente parecendo se decidir por uma camiseta justa, azul clara, com guitarras negras estampadas no peito, se cruzando. Olhando-se no espelho, Uruha achou que, se usasse as roupas certas, poderia haver uma certa vantagem em ter o físico de um pedreiro. – Você está sem transar a quase um ano.

O moreno corou, levantando-se também. Foi mexer no guarda roupa de Uruha.

- Tudo bem, talvez faça. Mas ainda acho que nem isso nem o Tora são a razão dessa cara azeda.

- ...Ruki – murmurou por fim, aceitando quando Kai lhe estendeu um sobretudo negro, longo, que ficava bem – e sexy - por cima daquilo tudo que estava usando. – Ele me convidou para o aniversário dele, mas toda vez que tento falar com ele, ele se esquiva. Aquele psiquiatra certinho voltou semana passada, acho que esta fazendo a cabeça dele pra não se aproximar mais de mim. Não que eu me importe... – completou, deslizando as pontas dos dedos cheios de gel sobre os cabelos – mas acho que o garoto devia decidir por si mesmo. Não confio nesses caras, psiquiatras.

Sorrindo levemente, Kai apenas ajeitou a própria roupa no espelho. Então, era isso. Ruki. É, tinha um pressentimento que fosse. Uruha não admitia, mas estava cada vez mais interessado no garoto. Poderia ser preocupante, mas Kai via o quanto ele estava melhorando, apenas para conseguir se aproximar de Ruki. Bem, não iria se intrometer por enquanto. Que ficasse nas mãos do destino.

Uma buzina soou do lado de fora e Kai pôs o rosto na janela, vendo que novamente Tora parecia um príncipe sentado ao volante de seu carro brilhante e encerado. Estava particularmente bonito e chamativo. Kai podia apostar que apenas para impressionar Uruha.

- Olá, Kai. O Uruha já está vestido, ou vou ter que esperar aqui fora por toda a eternidade outra vez?

- Ele está quase pronto – disse Kai, rindo e uma mão com o dedo do meio erguido logo apareceu ao lado de seu rosto. Uruha colocava uma pulseira de prata com uma mão enquanto ofendia o advogado com a outra.

Logo estavam dentro do carro, Uruha na frente e Kai atrás, como sempre, rumo aquela nova boate perto do porto. Frankenstein.

-

- Esse lugar está lotado! Parece que toda a cidade está aqui – resmungou Reita, alto no ouvido do namorado, enquanto era arrastado por uma pista de dança lotada até o bar que ficava ao lado oposto. Aoi, rindo, apenas atravessava o lugar e vez por outra se virava para Reita, o encorajando a andar mais rápido.

- E toda a cidade está olhando pra você e essa coisa estranha no seu nariz! – respondeu o moreno, com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Reita levou a mão ao rosto e ajeitou a faixa branca que amarrara sobre o rosto. Ainda estava com o nariz arroxeado, apesar dos quase quinze dias passados desde o soco e embora já não precisasse usar um monte de curativos, não se sentia bem andando por aí com cara de quem perdeu em uma briga. Então dera um jeito com aquilo. Ao olhar-se no espelho, mais cedo, chegou a achar que ficava estiloso. Não seria ruim usar aquilo por mais algum tempo.

Estava quase vislumbrando a ilha de néon verde que era o bar da Frankenstein, quando seu corpo se chocou contra outro e só não foi ao chão porque havia pessoas de mais a volta para permitir isso. Um olhar e sua expressão se fechou. Aoi parou um segundo depois, percebendo o que havia acontecido.

- ...Uruha... oi – disse, a voz quase sumida no meio do barulho, mas ainda assim visivelmente nervosa. – Kai... Tora.

Tora, vestindo uma camisa que fazia jus a seu apelido, sorriu agradavelmente, relaxado. Kai, com uma blusa sem mangas e de gola alta, preta e calças igualmente escuras (1), havia parado imóvel bem atrás de Uruha, pronto para segurá-lo caso houvesse outro daquele episódio de socos. Ainda se sentia meio culpado por aquilo, sobrecarregando o amigo com todas aquelas coisas. Uruha, este lançou um olhar sério ao psiquiatra, daquele tipo que metia medo em qualquer um e então se virou para o ex-namorado.

- Oi, Aoi. Fazendo o que por aqui? – perguntou, polidamente.

- É meu aniversário – disse o outro, com um pequeno sorriso. – Viemos comemorar.

- Ah, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido que era hoje. Parabéns – seu tom era apenas educadamente animado.

- Hey, o que estamos fazendo aqui parados no meio da pista de dança como idiotas, vamos nos sentar! – disse Tora, sempre de seu jeito agradável e polido, como se fosse absolutamente incapaz de sentir a tensão no ar. Reita puxou levemente a mão de Aoi, que ainda segurava, para outra direção.

- Desculpem, mas nós já estávamos indo procurar outro lugar pra...

- Por favor, faço questão. Por minha conta – insistiu o advogado, jogando um braço em volta do ombro de Reita e outro sobre o ombro de Aoi e os arrastando para o bar. Olhou para trás, chamando Uruha e Kai com um gesto discreto e um sorriso sugestivo.

- ...O que esse bastardo pervertido vai aprontar agora...? – perguntou Uruha, em voz baixa, apenas para Kai ouvir e acabou por seguir os três. Este último lançou um olhar ao redor antes de suspirar e se conformar com a situação. Quando finalmente alcançou os outros, Tora e Aoi estavam juntando duas mesas de modo que todos pudessem se sentar juntos. A música bombava, fazendo com que tivessem quase que gritar para conseguirem se ouvir. Acabaram se sentando em um quase silêncio ponteado por tossidinhas, Reita ainda segurando protetoramente a mão de Aoi. Tora, assim que Uruha se sentou, fez questão de passar o braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

- Faz tempo hein, Aoi? – disse, sorrindo, pedindo uma bebida ao garçom. Aoi pediu uma cerveja e Kai uma Piña Colada, e todo o resto resolveu encarar um whiskey logo de cara.

- É, da ultima vez que te vi, você estava tentando me roubar ele – e sorrindo, Aoi apontou para Uruha.

- Espero que não esteja ressentido com aquilo.

- Ah, não, sem problemas, águas passadas.

- Você fala de mais, Tora – disse Uruha, retirando com cuidado o braço do outro de seu ombro. Então se virou para Reita, sério, fincando os cotovelos na mesa. – Escuta, Reita, me desculpe. Aquele foi um dia difícil.

- Eu soube – respondeu o psiquiatra, claramente mal humorado e após uma cotovelada de Aoi, sorriu levemente. – Está tudo bem, vamos esquecer.

Neste exato momento as bebidas chegaram, e depois mais bebidas. Uruha se levantou para dançar um pouco e logo voltou, quando Tora fez menção de segui-lo. Aos poucos, a mesa foi se descontraindo.

- Então, você está ficando mais velho! – disse Kai a Aoi, sorrindo.

- Ah, acontece – respondeu o outro moreno, rindo também. Depois se levantou e deu um volta no mesmo lugar. – Olha só o que eu ganhei de aniversário. Reita escolheu sozinho! Acredite, é um milagre. Da última vez que escolheu algo sozinho, ganhei um pijama de ursinhos...

Uruha desviou os olhos de Tora e observou Aoi e a jaqueta de couro escuro, com uma caveira verde estampada atrás, que ele estava usando. Até que não era feia. Reita ria, encenando uma cara de bronca, e acabou levantando-se também.

- Vem, vamos dançar, pra você exibir isso pra todo mundo. E poder espalhar pra mais gente a história do pijama – disse, o arrastando pela mão para a pista de dança outra vez. Rindo, Aoi deu um impulso e subiu nas costas do namorado, fazendo-o girar e só desceu quando já estavam misturados a multidão. Uruha ainda os observava.

Aoi parecia feliz com aquele esquisito do psiquiatra. Se perguntou se tinha entortado permanentemente o nariz dele, para andar com aquele pedaço de pano esdrúxulo no nariz. Mas Aoi parecia feliz. Na verdade, estavam ambos felizes. Um sentimento parecido com ciúmes nasceu dentro do loiro, não por Aoi – finalmente o havia superado completamente – mas pelo que eles tinham. A cumplicidade. O fato de se conhecerem tão bem. Nunca foi muito romântico, já havia afirmado mais de uma vez que não nascera pra grandes histórias de amor. Mas seria bom ter aquilo que Aoi tinha com Reita.

- Hey, bad boy.

Voltou novamente os olhos para Tora, que o olhava daquele jeito felino que só ele conseguia ter. Aproximou o rosto do loiro, sussurrando ao ouvido dele.

- Você está avoado hoje. O que preciso fazer pra conseguir sua atenção?

Uruha olhou para o interior do próprio copo por um momento. Tora nunca lhe daria aquilo, a tal cumplicidade. Ele era o amante perfeito, mas não mais que isso. Tora vivia unicamente para satisfazer as próprias vontades, custasse o que custasse. Era a criatura mais duas caras que conhecia. Porém, antes que pudesse responder, ouviu uma voz conhecida.

Nao tinha se espremido entre as pessoas e agora sorria para Kai, que só então deixou de olhar para os próprios sapatos para erguer o rosto e sorrir verdadeiramente.

- Hey, Kai! Desculpe o atraso, eu fiquei preso na mansão com umas coisas do Saga-san! Oi, Uruha-san.

- Saga-san? – Tora havia erguido uma sobrancelha. – O Sakamoto?

Uruha voltou o rosto rápido para Tora.

- Você conhece o Saga?

- Estudamos juntos no colegial. Eu cheguei a conhecê-lo no sentido bíblico da palavra uma vez, atrás da arquibancada de esportes, se é que me entende. Era estranho, ambicioso... tinha uma tatuagem bizarra no ventre baixo... Mas, que grosseria minha, eu sou Tora. Você é...?

- Nao. Trabalho para o Saga-san.

- Nao? Ah sim... eu ouvi falar de você – Tora lançou um grande sorriso a Kai e este resolveu se levantar de uma vez.

- Já que está aqui, vamos dançar – disse animado, arrastando o enfermeiro para longe daqueles dois. Se sóbrios já começavam a insinuar todas aquelas coisas sobre ele e Nao, Kai não queria nem imaginar como seria quando ficassem bêbados.

Uruha ainda estava com os olhos pregados em Tora.

- Não acredito que você já transou com aquele rei de gelo! – disse, bebendo o último gole de seu whiskey.

- Faz tempo. Na verdade... – Tora pediu mais uma dose erguendo o braço. – Foi meu primeiro, homem digo. Delicado e branquinho como você. Mas vivia aparecendo com umas marcas roxas, acho que apanhava do padrasto e deve ser por isso que era tão estranho. Só pensando em subir, subir, subir. Respirava sucesso. Mas duvido que ainda se lembre de mim.

Uruha baixou novamente os olhos para a mesa, pensando sobre aquelas informações. Sobre esse cara "estranho" tomando conta de Ruki. Não queria pensar em Ruki naquele momento, queria relaxar... mas lá estava o garoto de novo em sua cabeça. O loiro se chutou internamente por desobedecer a própria regra de não arrumar novos amigos. Novos amigos significavam novas preocupações e uma maior dificuldade em continuar indiferente.

- Ele é meu... chefe, por assim dizer. O cara dá arrepios! – resmungou, girando o dedo sobre a borda do copo vazio. Podia tentar se manter indiferente, mas aquele Saga era impossível de ser ignorado.

- Ele também é meu chefe, em última instância. Ele é dono de metade de cidade agora, não é?! A firma banca de governamental mas trabalha quase exclusivamente para as Empresas Matsumoto – depois de uma breve pausa, Uruha sentiu uma mão grande pousando em sua coxa. - Mas eu não quero falar sobre ele. É como falar de fantasmas. Que tal mais uma dose? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

Uruha revirou os olhos. Como sempre, Tora e sua libido. Percebeu que não estava com saco para aquilo. Na verdade, não estava com saco para Tora e seu sexo selvagem descompromissado, nem para beber até cair, nem para ficar ali no meio daquela barulheira infernal se forçando a entrar no clima. Estava cansado desse tipo de coisa. Sorriu levemente para o moreno, passando os dedos pelo cabelo curto dele e em seguida o puxando para si. Beijou-lhe os lábios quentes de bebida, deixando que a língua brigasse com a do outro quase violentamente. Um beijo de tirar o fôlego, que arrancou do mais velho um suspiro do fundo da garganta. Então se afastou.

- Não, obrigado, mas eu vou dar o fora daqui – e levantando-se, deixou Tora com cara de quem não havia entendido nada. Ainda se virou para trás para gritar por cima da música alta. – E o Saga não é dono das Empresas Matsumoto!

Logo o longo sobretudo negro havia sumido no meio da multidão.

(1) Esse era pra ser aquele visual do Burst Into a Blaze Pamphlet, aquele shot todo escuro e rabiscado onde parece que o Kai vendeu a alma ao demo pra ficar absolutamente lindo. Quem viu, sabe do que estou falando. Quem não viu, recomendo que corra atrás.

oOo

**Mais falação:** Bem, eu sei que vai ter gente que vai me bater pela cortada abrupta na ceninha do Kai e do Nao. Metade do próximo capítulo vai ser só deles, prometo. E então, será que há um vislumbre de pena agora, para o Saga? Ainda o odeiam por ser super protetor? E o Ruki, o que será está se passando em sua cabecinha adoravelmente pirada? *Voz de novela mexicana* Para saber as respostas, continue acompanhando o próximo capítulo... _Nichigatsu Tsuitachi. _E reviews! Reviews!


	12. XII Pequenos Milagres

**Notas: **Eu estou postando isso às cinco da manhã, e não me lembro das musicas certas agora. Depois republico o capitulo com os nomes aqui. O título eu nem sei no que inspirei, mas não deixa de ser um pequeno milagre eu ter finalmente postado, hum?!Este capitulo não foi betado, gomen.

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. XII – Pequenos Milagres_

Kai fechou os olhos um milésimo de segundo antes do barulho de estilhaços de vidro preencher a cozinha. E logo em seguida os abriu para ver meia dúzia de taças transformadas em meio milhão de pedaços de vidro aos seus pés. Suspirando, passou os dedos pelos cabelos arrepiados e começou a procurar uma vassoura e uma pá com os olhos.

- Ta tudo bem Kai? – perguntou Uruha, que havia se levantado do banco e olhava esticando o pescoço para dentro da cozinha. Deixou a mostra nesse gesto sua melhor camisa sendo usada por baixo de seu casaco mais velho.

- Ta, eu só me distraí por um segundo. – respondeu, resmungando, e em seguida estalou os dedos para o rapazinho orelhudo que olhava tudo de longe. – Limpa isso pra mim okay?

Uruha voltou a se sentar, franzindo os olhos ao observar o amigo jogar coisas em uma panela de óleo quente. Ele estava pálido e com uma aparência de quem havia acabado de se recuperar de uma longa gripe.

- Kai-san precisa se cuidar. – disse Misami, a garota da chapa. – Está assim a mais de uma semana!

- Não tenho dormido bem. – respondeu o cozinheiro, brevemente, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia. – Então Uruha, hoje é aniversario do Ruki-san neh?

- Uhum - respondeu simplesmente, ainda concentrado no amigo. Menos de dois minutos depois, o rapaz loiro via seu pedido ficar pronto.

Não olhava nos olhos de ninguém. Havia algo terrivelmente errado ali.

Assim que Kai deixou o prato sobre o balcão, Uruha segurou-lhe levemente o pulso, o impedindo de voltar a cozinhar. Uma sensação de apreensão tomou conta do menor, e ele imediatamente tentou se soltar.

- Uruha, eu tenho que trabalhar. - disse num tom de voz controlado e sério, aparentemente calmo. Foi a confirmação, para o loiro, que havia alguma coisa ali.

- Sem chance Yutaka. Você sempre dormiu como uma pedra em baixo do oceano. - disse, quase num sussurro.

Houve uma série de pequenas e rápidas reações, por parte do menor, que apenas Uruha pode notar e compreender. Kai engoliu em seco, e sorriu levemente, de um jeito estranho. Forçou o pulso para longe dos dedos longos do amigo e virou-se de costas, pegando alguma coisa aleatoriamente sobre o balcão interno. Voltou novamente o corpo, sem olhar nos olhos do amigo, e enquanto deixava escorregar algum tipo de molho sobre a comida de Uruha, murmurou num tom tão baixo que mais pareceu apenas um mover de lábios.

- Depois. Agora não.

Uruha sabia que Kai poderia dar um jeito de encontrar um pouco de privacidade para eles, se quisesse, mas também sabia que raramente o moreno se deixava chegar aquele nível de angustia mental. Deveria ser alguma coisa séria ou complicada, e Kai estava mastigando palavras e argumentos em sua cabeça, tentando descobrir o melhor jeito de falar com Uruha sobre aquilo. O loiro sabia disso, conhecia o menor desde quando ainda eram apenas pirralhos de joelhos ralados, voltando da escola com uniformes escolares amarrotados e mochilas grandes nas costas. Embora, na verdade, só se lembrasse de vê-lo daquele jeito em duas ocasiões. A primeira vez em que se viu forçado a ajudar Uruha em seus pequenos "golpes de metrô", e quando se apaixonou por aquela garota mais velha que lhe deu um bom "trato" no banheiro da biblioteca. O primeiro "trato" de toda a sua vida.

Então, segundo as experiências de Uruha, havia duas opções. Ou problemas de dinheiro ou problemas amorosos. Da ultima vez em que haviam se falado, Kai não parecia especialmente preocupado com dinheiro (havia algo sobre um seguro de vida razoável da Baachan). Mas fazia tanto tempo que ele não se envolvia com ninguém, que Uruha achava quase surreal imaginar uma garota que houvesse conseguido repentinamente transtornar Kai daquele jeito.

A não ser que...

Uruha sorriu levemente. Não... não podia ser. Ou talvez... levou uma porção da comida a boca, encarando Kai fixamente. Mastigou vagarosamente e tentou parecer completamente inocente e casual quando voltou a falar.

- Hey Kai, acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Aquele dia do aniversario do Aoi, quando eu fui embora mais cedo... quem foi que te deu carona pra voltar?

O cozinheiro, que havia voltado para dentro e cortava alguns tomates com uma faca grande, soltou-a de repente, erguendo um dedo ferido. Uma gota vermelha manchou o avental branco. Um corte pouco fundo, não estava sangrando tanto a ponto de fazer Kai ficar tão pálido! Uruha ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Oh Deuses!" pensou, incapaz de segurar um meio sorriso. Ele precisava ouvir essa história com muita calma, e muitos detalhes. Ali não era mesmo o momento certo.

Kai por sua vez, praguejava em voz baixa.

- Droga! Droga... hoje não é meu dia...

- É, acho que você precisa tentar se concentrar ao máximo hoje. - disse Uruha, engolindo mais algumas porções de sua comida rapidamente. A boca cheia não disfarçava completamente um tom irônico de "eu sempre soube" - 'To indo. Depois conversamos.

- Ahn...ah, certo. Eu vou... vou limpar isso. - Misami, assume aqui.

Kai não esperou nem mesmo Uruha acabar de virar o resto de seu macarrão frito, saiu como que possuído da cozinha e correu para o banheiro, trancando a porta ao entrar. Que se danassem os outros fregueses, precisava de um minuto de privacidade. Segurando o dedo ferido com uma mão, Kai fechou os olhos e bateu a cabeça nos azulejos da parede.

- Ai... - resmungou depois, num tom meio choroso. Inspirou o ar com força e o soltou lentamente, tentando não cair na mesma armadilha mental que o prendera pelos últimos dez dias. Mas inevitavelmente, quando abriu a torneira deixando que o sangue fosse lavado por água fria, as imagens voltaram nítidas a sua cabeça. Nítidas de mais.

O mais estranho era que ele não sabia bem definir o começo de toda aquela história. Seria quando virou a primeira dose de vodka com abacaxi, ou quando decidiu sem motivo algum introduzi-lo em seu grupo de amigos com um convite para sair... Poderia ser até mesmo naquela manhã nebulosa no parque, quando Uruha inadvertidamente resolvera mexer com a criatura mais protegida que existia sobre as terras do Japão. Mas Kai não ousaria ser tão... romântico.

Tudo o que ele sabia era que Nao não estava nem um pouco acostumado a beber coisas alcoólicas. Depois de uns cinco minutos dançando acanhadamente, Kai resolvera que já devia ser seguro levar Nao e volta a mesa. Para sua surpresa, nem Uruha nem Tora estavam lá, se pegando em beijos tão escandalosos quanto em um filme pornô. Na verdade, Tora estava a alguns metros de distancia, sentado no bar, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Quando Reita e Aoi voltaram a mesa, Kai descobriu que Uruha tinha dito um "te vejo qualquer dia" para Aoi, no caminho da saída. Não querendo que Nao ficasse com uma impressão ainda pior das pessoas com quem saía, Kai apenas sorriu e empurrou para ele seu novo drink e pediu mais um, dando de ombros como quem diz "vai entender!".

Depois daquele primeiro drink, Nao mudara completamente. Fez amizade com Aoi em menos de dois minutos (mesmo que Kai soubesse que Aoi poderia ser amigo até de um caracol que tivesse uma cara simpática, estranhou o jeito expansivo do menor), e trocou figurinhas sobre Ruki com o psiquiatra, contando casos aparentemente engraçados sobre ele. O cozinheiro não pode evitar um sorriso ao notar que apenas Nao e Reita entendiam sobre o que estavam falando. O tímido enfermeiro simplesmente estava sendo o centro das atenções da mesa! E estava bonito também. Usava uma calça jeans escura e justa com coturnos negros por cima, com canos que quase chegavam aos joelhos. Uma camiseta branca tão larga que passava da altura dos quadris e caía sobre um ombro, deixando a mostra uma regata negra por baixo. Alguns anéis prateados nos dedos e uma corrente um tanto grossa no pescoço, também de prata, com um estranho coração rachado em nove pedaços. Sentava-se com os joelhos juntos e os pés separados, apoiados nos pés da cadeira, as mãos juntas sobre os joelhos apoiando o peso do corpo, de um jeito que lembrava a Kai alguma pin up girl americana. Tomava seu Piña Colada por um canudinho, sem segura-lo. Ria o tempo todo como uma criança pequena. E Kai, em algum lugar de sua mente, sabia que não devia estar reparando tanto.

Mas não conseguia evitar, Nao era simplesmente a alma do pequeno grupo improvisado. Perdido nesse tipo de pensamento, quase se sobressaltou quando foi sua vez de ser puxado para o meio da pista de dança por um corado e felicíssimo enfermeiro, que obviamente já havia bebido um pouco além do que devia. Rindo novamente, Kai se deixou levar, e acabou tento outra surpresa não totalmente desagradável ao perceber que embora Nao se parecesse muito com uma criança, ele certamente não dançava como uma. Ele sabia muito bem se mexer.

- Kai.... - disse, numa voz arrastada, quase impossível de se ouvir naquela barulheira toda. As luzes davam a impressão de que ele estava prestes a desaparecer. Ou cair.

- O que?! - perguntou, obrigado a se aproximar mais do menor para poder lhe falar perto do ouvido. Nao jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele repentinamente, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Congelado, o cozinheiro ainda estava decidindo onde seria razoável toca-lo, naquela situação estranha, quando ouviu a voz abafada dele.

- Eu preciso... de ar...- disse lentamente. Mais tranqüilo, Kai o envolveu pela cintura, abrindo espaço entre a pequena multidão, ainda falando alto.

- Eu sabia que você não devia ter pedido aquele terceiro! Está bêbado.

- Não, não estou. - disse, numa voz não muito convincente. Acrescentou quando já estavam chegando a porta de saída. - Só meio... zonzo.

O ar fresco os atingiu como uma pedra quando finalmente saíram. Ainda era janeiro e eles haviam esquecido completamente de pegar os casacos lá dentro. Kai não o soltou e Nao não pareceu incomodado em ser conduzido rua a baixo num passo mais lento.

- Está melhor? - perguntou Kai, após uns cinco minutos de silencio. Já haviam se afastado consideravelmente da boate e agora só podiam ouvir resquícios da musica trazidos pelo vento.

- ...hum...é... - Nao estava levemente corado, e evitava encara-lo. - Acho que eu estava bêbado... - disse envergonhado.

- Eu acho que ainda estou meio bêbado. - disse Kai, lentamente, notando que haviam se aproximado das docas. Caminhando por ali, quase se esquecia que a uns cinqüenta metros ao lado, estava o mar. - Do contrario não largaria os casacos lá. Esta frio...

Como resposta, Nao apenas se aninhou mais em seus braços. Num acordo silencioso, pararam de andar ao chegarem a um ponto em que podiam ver o mar por cima dos vários contêineres de metal vermelho. Parados ali, o vento gélido os atingia com mais força. Se continuassem daquele jeito, ou teriam que voltar ou acabariam congelando. Kai olhou em volta.

- Acha que ali é mais quente? - perguntou, apontando para um ponto entre os contêineres onde aparentemente os operários ficavam de manhã. Havia bancos e era um lugar mais protegido do vento, embora não pudesse ver direito a luz fraca das estrelas. Na verdade, não queria voltar para a boate.

Nao virou-se para ele e sorriu, antes de se desvencilhar e seguir na frente, descendo algumas escadas. Kai correu atrás dele, temendo que ainda estivesse meio alcoolizado. O caminho era estreito por ali, meio sufocante com todo aquele metal em volta. Seguir o rastro branco da blusa do menor era como seguir uma fada na escuridão. Quando finalmente o alcançou, quase esbarrou nele. Nao parara voltado para frente, os braços ao redor do corpo, olhando o horizonte. Meio segundo depois, Kai entendeu porque.

Ali naquele pedacinho isolado de concreto, cercado de contêineres de três lados, havia uma incrivelmente bela vista do mar. Não havia mais praia, apenas um grande pier, mas isto não impedia as ondas de quebrarem lentamente contra o concreto, reflexos dançantes de estrelas sobre a água, dando a impressão que o mar era de mercúrio. Uma fina lua minguante ainda era visível perto do horizonte, se deitando sobre as águas.

- Uau... - murmurou o menor, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu disfarçar um estremecimento. Kai novamente o puxou para si, abraçando-o com ambos os braços, e pouco se importando se aquilo não pareceria adequado aos olhos alheios. Nao estava quase batendo os dentes de frio. O enfermeiro porem, pareceu ter entendido errado pois mesmo com a temperatura baixa sentiu o rosto arder. Mordeu levemente o lábio e olhou em volta.

- Aquilo é um casaco? - perguntou, apontando para um amontoado de panos em cima de um dos poucos bancos ali. Kai o puxou pela mão até o banco e ergueu o tecido, confirmando em seguida.

- Toma, veste.

- Mas você vai ficar com frio! - protestou o menor.

- Bem, então considere um 'favor de amigo'.

Sorrindo abertamente, Kai empurrou o casaco largo nas mãos do menor, que o vestiu meio a contra gosto. Chegava quase aos joelhos dele e Nao teve que puxar as mangas para cima para poder usar os dedos.

- Será que o dono não vai se importar? - perguntou, tentando se ajeitar dentro de tudo aquilo. - Isso não é roubo?

Kai deu de ombros. De todas as coisas que pegara sem permissão, duvidava muito que fosse justamente esta o seu grande problema.

- Bem, pelo menos você não está mais com frio. - disse, simplesmente, observando melhor o lugar.

- Mas você está Kai. Deve ter algum outro casaco por aqui... se bem que esse é tão grande que eu tenho certeza que nós dois cabemos nele. – disse rindo, procurando ao redor. Acabou por achar uma caixa de bentô vazia, encostada perto de algumas garrafinhas do que parecia ser leite puro, mas nada de casaco. Kai se aproximou e pegou as garrafinhas.

- Quem deixa leite num lugar como esse? - perguntou, rindo, fazendo uma espécie de malabarismo de uma mão só com uma das garrafinhas. Nao abriu outra e cheirou.

- Amantes de gatos, acho...

Kai encostou o corpo a um contêiner. Achava que finalmente aqueles drinks haviam subido a sua cabeça, pois já não sentia frio algum. E olhar para a silhueta do enfermeiro contra aquela paisagem toda romântica e misteriosa do mar o fez lembrar de lendas antigas de sereias. Riu sozinho.

- O que foi? - perguntou o menor, curioso.

- ...nada, é que você parece de outro mundo. - disse, simplesmente, uma expressão quase séria no rosto. Nao inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando um passo para trás. Kai, com aquela roupa toda preta contrastando com o fundo vermelho do metal, os braços musculosos de fora e brincando inocentemente com aquela garrafinha... também parecia de outro mundo. Um mundo onde lindos rapazes com incríveis sorrisos estavam a apenas poucos passos de serem alcançados. Mas Nao tinha um pressentimento que estavam pensando em mundos diferentes.

- Outro mundo?

- É, como uma dessas criaturas que saem do mar para encantar marujos...

Foi em dois passos rápidos. Nao não tinha idéia de onde viera a coragem para fazer o que fizera (daquelas tais Piñas Coladas, quem sabe), mas em dois passos todo o seu corpo havia se colado ao de Kai. Suas pernas entre as dele, os quadris encaixados, os tórax contendo juntos a respiração enquanto as delicadas mãos do enfermeiro agarravam com força a blusa cor de noite de Kai. E os lábios. Talvez aquele beijo tecnicamente não passasse de um selinho, mas Nao fechara os olhos e sentia o gosto dos lábios do outro sobre os seus. A textura macia. O calor suave que vinha dele. E tudo era muito bom, embora Nao estivesse esperando para ser empurrado a qualquer instante.

Kai porém, estava muito paralisado para agir. Só o que fizera fora conter a respiração, segurando com uma força desnecessária a garrafinha branca. E quando finalmente alguma onde cerebral se fez presente, foi apenas para que Kai sentisse os próprios olhos se fechando e os lábios se abrindo timidamente, uma curiosa sensação de que estava tudo perfeito. Baixou levemente os braços, e a garrafinha escorregou de seus dedos, estilhaçando-se no chão. Um liquido puramente branco formou um pequeno rio no concreto, correndo em direção ao mar. Kai escorregou os braços para dentro do casaco grande, abraçando-o pela cintura. Algo como a sombra de uma gigantesca preocupação passou pela mente do moreno, mas sumiu quando Nao suspirou em seus braços. Não importava.

Naquele momento, nada importava.

No banheiro da lanchonete, Kai soltou lentamente a respiração. Depois daquilo, a única coisa que se lembrava era de Nao dizendo timidamente que já estava amanhecendo, e que o levaria para casa. Kai não percebera o tempo passando, perdido naqueles beijos. Mas quando finalmente sentiu o carro do menor parar em frente ao prédio onde vivia, não tivera coragem nem mesmo de olhar para ele. Não o vira desde então.

**"Eu não tenho frio nos meus versos  
Mas também não sei dos outros universos  
Que carrego paralelos  
Eu não tenho elos, nem correntes  
Meu fantasmas sempre foram diferentes"**  
_Arrastando Maravilhas_

Uruha odiava metrôs. Trens e metrôs, todos super-lotados e cheirando mal. Cheios de gente comum e detestável. Mesmo assim, se dispusera a pegar um para chegar até a longínqua e escondida Mansão Matsumoto. Com aquela pequena caixa florida nas mãos. Simplesmente porque estava cansado de mais para brigar com seu pai por duas horas para conseguir pegar o carro. Na verdade, ele estava simplesmente cansado de brigar com seu velho. Parecia... desnecessário.

Ao finamente chegar à estação, pode ver ao longe, da plataforma, o lugar onde queria chegar. Parecia uma mansão vitoriana incrustada a meio caminho do topo de uma montanha, uma estrada de cascalho branco subindo em ondas até ela. Uma casa ridiculamente grande, em sua opinião, e ostentosamente bonita. Suspirando, o rapaz loiro começou o árduo caminho de subida, revezando o presente de mãos. O dia ainda estava quente e a tarefa não era particularmente fácil para quem ia a pé – aparentemente ele era o único a fazer isso.

Ao finalmente chegar aos portões, estava um tanto quanto ofegante.

Ser recebido por seguranças com o dobro do seu tamanho e o triplo de sua largura também não era algo muito agradável, mas Uruha se submeteu a revista sem reclamar. Provavelmente era necessário em se tratando de uma das casas mais ricas do Japão. Um pensamento vago de que a alguns meses atrás não seria tão passivo e compreensivo com esses pequenos detalhes passou por sua cabeça, mas logo foi varrido pela aparição de Nao-san no topo das escadas, vestindo um moletom cinza que parecia um numero maior que ele.

- Podem deixá-lo entrar, é convidado do Ruki-san. – disse aos seguranças, e estes imediatamente lhe devolveram sua mochila e a caixa de presente, com um olhar surpreso nos rostos. Uruha lhes lançou um sorriso superior e voltou-se para Nao.

- Isso por acaso era um forte de guerra? Ou fizeram ficar tão longe por puro sadismo mesmo? – Uruha podia muito bem imaginar Saga mandando construir a casa no lugar mais longe possível apenas para ver pobres coitados como ele se matarem para chegar até lá.

Nao sorriu levemente, embora evitasse encara-lo.

- Era um hospital para doentes mentais a uns duzentos anos. Foi reformado pela família Matsumoto para se transformar na maior casa dessa parte do país.

"Mórbido" pensou o loiro, acompanhando Nao para dentro da mansão. O loob era imenso e decorado mais ou menos no estilo clássico e escuro do escritório de Saga. Uruha notou que toda a casa parecia ser assim. Subiram as escadas levemente curvas da primeira sala e Uruha pensou que estavam indo para um dos quartos, mas para sua surpresa logo Nao voltou a subir escadas, desta vez pequenas escadas estreitas que pareciam levar ao telhado.

- Já não acha que eu subi de mais pra chegar aqui?! A festa por acaso vai ser em cima de uma nuvenzinha cor-de-rosa? – perguntou, com sua recém adquirida paciência já se esgotando.

- Não vai ter festa. – respondeu o menor, indiferente. – Na verdade, Saga-san disse que eu não _preciso_ estar presente hoje.

Uruha notou uma leve fungada. Sorriu de canto, percebendo que haviam chegado ao topo da escada e em frente a uma porta. Segurou o pulso do moreno, quando ele estava prestes a abrir a porta.

- Ótimo, aproveite sua folga e vá visitar um amigo. – Nao piscou algumas vezes, confuso – Só é divertido dizer "eu sabia" quando o outro se dispõe a falar sobre o assunto, então vá lá e se resolva com ele.

Deixou que o rosto de Nao passasse de confuso para escarlate tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, e não lhe deu importância. Abriu a porta e recebeu em cheio a claridade de um sol de montanha no rosto, com o brilho resplandecente aumentado Uruha não sabia pelo que. Depois dos corredores escuros e elisabetanos, aquela luz toda o deixou momentaneamente cego. E quando o branco pareceu diminuir, finalmente, lhe deixou com uma das mais bonitas visões que já tivera.

A principio pensara que acabaria em pé sobre um telhado curvo de telhas de barro, mas isso devia ser apenas a frente da mansão. Ali, naquela parte, havia vidro, muito vidro. E tudo, desde o chão até as placas translúcidas do material, estavam semi-ocultos por plantas. Todo o lugar cheirava claramente a selva, uma mistura de aromas doces ou pungentes que chegavam a confundir os sentidos bastante acostumados a cidade de Uruha.

Uma estufa no telhado era uma coisa que deveria ter esperado de alguém como Ruki, pensou, quase rindo. E logo em seguida o localizou entre um amontoado de folhas verdes, um banco encoberto por plantas rasteiras.

- Olá Ruki. – disse, sorrindo um pouco mais. O menor sentava-se com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, e estava rodeado de flores. Parecia estar entretido em separá-las por cor. E quando ouviu a voz de Uruha, fez algo que até então nunca havia feito. Ergueu o rosto e sorriu.

Uruha congelou por um momento. Ele havia erguido mesmo os olhos e sorrido?! Sim, havia. Por apenas metade de um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Uruha se sentir invadido por uma inebriante sensação de felicidade. Era uma superação!

Para ambos.

Mas logo em seguida se sentiu um tanto ridículo por ficar tão exultante por um simples gesto, absolutamente normal. Contornou os vários vasos de planta e sentou-se ao lado do outro. Não falou imediatamente, preferindo observar o lugar melhor. Por mais bonita que a estufa fosse, quando se prestava atenção dava para ver que estava um tanto quanto abandonada. As plantas cresciam selvagens, as trepadeiras tropicais sem poda estavam começando a esconder as telhas de vidro e algumas plantas rasteiras tornavam impossível o caminho por certas partes do lugar.

Desviou os olhos para Ruki. Este vestia-se com apenas uma camiseta de manga comprida, branca, com escritos em vermelho na frente – algo como 'It's only rock'n roll' -, e calças jeans. Nunca o vira com uma roupa tão informal, já que geralmente, no Circe, ele usava casacos por cima de camisas – tudo muito bem abotoado. O ramalhete que tinha entre as pernas cruzadas era um amontoado de flores selvagens coloridas, e no chão em frente ao banco, em um semi-circulo, ele as separava numa espécie de degradê que começava nas pétalas azuis e terminava nas vermelhas. Parecia um arco-íres.

- Feliz aniversario. – disse, por fim. O menor não voltou a erguer o rosto, mas sorriu envergonhado e fez um breve gesto positivo com a cabeça.

- Ainda não quer falar comigo? – perguntou num tom casual, novamente voltando o rosto para as plantas. Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu a boca. Voltou a fechá-la e então estendeu uma grande flor branca e repolhuda para o maior. A única branca entre elas. Uruha a pegou entre os dedos, delicadamente, e aspirou seu perfume.

- É muito bonita. – disse baixo, sorrindo.

-_ Chrysanthemum morifolium_ – Ruki suspirou, e jogou mais uma flor alaranjada perto das vermelhas. Se queria falar, era bom ter algo sobre o que falar. De preferência, algo sobre o qual entendesse, para não bancar o bobo e anormal como sempre. E ele entendia um pouco de plantas. Mamãe ensinara a ele. – Só consegue crescer aqui em cima, onde é quente. O Imperador usa as amarelas como símbolo nacional, mas eu p-prefiro as brancas.

Uruha sorriu vitorioso. Ruki voltara a falar com ele. Na verdade, era provavelmente a frase mais longa que ouvira dos lábios do menor, e isso também era um tremendo avanço. Depois desviou os olhos para a flor. Se lembrava de sua professora falando sobre ela quando ainda era garoto, mas na época ela não parecia tão interessante ou bonita.

Então Ruki prendeu a respiração repentinamente e Uruha se voltou para ele. Viu que o menor tinha os olhos azul-esverdeados pregados na caixa que havia trazido. Sim, claro, como pudera esquecer?!

- Ah é, seu presente. – disse, colocando a caixa entre ambos. Ruki virou o corpo para ela, ainda de pernas cruzadas, olhos fixos na tampa colorida.

- Se mexeu... – murmurou, incerto. Jurava que vira a caixa se mexendo, mas como poderia ter certeza?! Sua mente podia estar sendo obtusa mais uma vez. Por um momento pensou que era cansativo nunca ter certeza de nada. Mas logo sua mente categorizou este pensamento como inútil e pouco lógico e Ruki o ignorou.

- Tem que se mexer. – respondeu Uruha, despreocupado, e como o menor ainda parecia hesitante em abrir o presente, puxou a tampa para ele.

Uma pequena cabecinha peluda imediatamente pôs as orelhas em forma de triangulo para fora. Uma delas era preta e a outra laranja, mas a cara da criatura era branca como a neve. Os olhos arregalados do bichinho piscaram e suas pupilas se transformaram em fendas com a claridade repentina. O filhote miou alto e voltou a se encolher dentro de seu abrigo. Uruha observava a face do aniversariante, em expectativa.

Por um momento, Ruki apenas olhou para dentro da caixa, lábios cerrados, olhos temerosos, sério. Então aproximou o rosto e, vagarosamente, um sorriso começou a se formar. Primeiro apenas um entreabrir de lábios, surpreso, então um leve movimento nos cantos dos lábios cheios e vermelhos do menor. Aos poucos havia um sorriso genuíno, quase infantil em seu rosto claro. Levou ambas as mãos para junto ao rosto por um momento, então as baixou e seus dedos envolveram o corpo quente e magricelo do filhotinho, tirando-o da caixa. O gato miou outra vez, encarando Ruki, e este não se sentiu nem um pouco incomodado em retribuir o olhar amarelo do bicho. Animais... nunca haviam incomodado Ruki, e ele não sabia por que, só que era reconfortante quando brincava com um. E... este era dele! Tinha o corpo branco coberto por manchas laranjas e pretas, um rabinho curto e um pingente de coleira que parecia grande de mais para ele no momento, mas que com o passar dos meses ficaria perfeito. Era um pingente de borboleta, com as asas raiadas por matizes de opala.

_"Fique com ele" Kai dissera, poucos dias depois do enterro da Baachan._

_"Não, foi um presente!" protestara, recusando-se a aceitar de volta o colar de ouro-branco. "Akemi-san pode usar, ou vocês podem vendê-lo se for preciso"_

_Kai havia balançado a cabeça negativamente, e empurrado a jóia a força para as mãos do amigo._

_"Ela iria querer que voltasse pra você" respondeu, um tanto duramente, para fazer Uruha aceita-lo de volta. "Foi a primeira coisa em anos que você comprou honestamente e acho que seria bom ter um lembrete de como isso vale a pena"_

Então Uruha aceitara o colar de volta, e na noite em que foi convidado para o aniversario de Ruki, ficara olhando para ele, deitado em sua cama, balançando-o como um pendulo. Não queria ficar com o colar, não teria utilidade alguma para ele. Mas talvez... Ruki talvez gostasse dele. Porém não podia da-lo assim, era um colar de mulher. Foi então que surgiu a idéia de lhe dar um bichinho de estimação. Todo mundo dizia que era bom pessoas tímidas terem animais em casa. Porque não? Afinal, ele só era tímido de mais. Ou pelo menos era assim que Uruha via a doença do outro.

- ...então, gostou? – perguntou o maior, após vários minutos de silencio. Sabia que ele havia gostado, mas já que naquele dia estavam progredindo tanto, porque não tentar um pouco mais?

Ruki demorou mais outra eternidade para responder. Seus olhos se perderam dentro dos olhos amarelos do bichinho e ele sentiu-se feliz como não se sentia desde quando era muito criança, e as pessoas não lhe repreendiam por ficar horas observando o brilho de uma gota de orvalho ao sol. Sim, ele tinha gostado. Imensamente.

- ...gostei. – respondeu baixo. E num gesto que ia muito além da coragem que acreditara ter, Ruki desviou os olhos do animal e os pregou dentro dos olhos cor de mercúrio do maior. Lindos olhos aqueles, expressivos, contornados por cílios surpreendentemente negros. Eram de um cinza tão puro que quase não havia matizes na retina dele, apenas algo que parecia ondular como um oceano. E antes que notasse, Ruki já havia se perdido dentro desses olhos do mesmo modo como se perdia naquelas gotas de orvalho. Eram tão fascinantes! O faziam esquecer de todo o resto do mundo, e era difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Como por exemplo a estranha cor rosada das bochechas de Uruha ao se ver encarado com tanta insistência após tantos meses sem que houvesse sequer meia dúzia de troca de olhares. Não que fosse desagradável finalmente ter toda esta atenção – em uma situação em que não estivesse sendo um perfeito idiota, pra variar -, mas o fazia ficar quente. De vergonha e de algo mais com o qual Uruha não queria lidar no momento.

- Ahn...hum. Certo, que bom. – disse, e desviou o olhar. Ruki piscou confuso uma ou duas vezes, voltando de seu transe, e corou duas vezes mais ao perceber o que havia acabado de fazer.

- Me perdoe. – disse tão baixo que Uruha mal o ouviu. – E-eu não... é errado...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema nenhum. Mesmo. – Uruha sorriu levemente e pousou uma mão sobre a do outro rapaz, que a apoiara no banco ao lado do corpo. O fato de Ruki não ter tentado retirar a mão foi imensamente gratificante.

Repentinamente, a porta da estufa se abriu novamente, e ambos puxaram suas mãos para si próprios tão rápido que apenas a leve coloração em seus rostos poderia denunciar que algo acontecera. Nao entrou apressado e parou repentinamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a Ruki.

- ...uhum. – resmungou o menor, voltando a acariciar o gatinho. Só então o enfermeiro o viu.

- ....onde...?? Esse é seu presente Ruki-san? Que bonitinho! – Uruha havia se levantado vagarosamente e afastara-se para acender um cigarro. Lançou um olhar de desdém ao moreninho, rindo-se internamente pelo fato de Nao ter se produzido inteiro em pouco mais que vinte minutos. Parecia que o enfermeiro ia seguir seu conselho, afinal.

- É. – resmungou Ruki, deixando que Nao-san fizesse um breve cafuné na cabecinha do filhote.

- Puxa, é um ótimo presente, não é?! Acho que você e ele vão se dar muito bem. Já lhe deu um nome Ruki-san?

- Choo[1].

Uruha sorriu internamente mais uma vez. Tudo bem que Choo era um nome extremamente comum para gatos, mas em se tratando daquele, não conseguia pensar em nenhum melhor.

- É um bom nome. – Nao voltou a endireitar o tronco, ajeitando a frente do casaco escuro – Bem, me desculpe Ruki-san, eu tenho que ir agora. Aproveite bem seu aniversario.

E lançando um breve e constrangido olhar ao maior, Nao virou as cosas e desceu as estreitas escadas correndo, os coturnos ecoando no corredor após seus passos.

Uruha tragou profundamente.

- Você tem uma casa bem grande. – disse, casualmente. Era estranho, mas agora era ele quem se sentia um tanto tímido perto do menor.

- É. – murmurou Ruki, ainda brincando com o filhote. Podia sentir o calor da mão de Uruha sobre sua pele, ainda. E o calor do gatinho enroscando em seu colo, parecendo prestes a tirar uma boa soneca reparadora após todas as chacoalhadas que enfrentara pelo caminho. Seu rosto voltara a inexpressividade, embora Uruha pudesse jurar que ainda havia a sombra de um sorriso nele.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes de uma nova frase.

- ...me mostra? – perguntou o maior, por fim, voltando a se aproximar.

- Hum. – foi toda a resposta que recebeu. Mas Ruki havia se levantado, arrumando o gatinho entre os braços, e pulou as flores que havia separado para se encaminhar a porta. Uruha apagou o cigarro no banco rapidamente e o seguiu.

Voltaram ao corredor onde Uruha imaginava que ficavam os quartos, desceram novamente as escadas principais e Ruki virou o corpo para a esquerda, olhando brevemente para trás para ver se havia sido seguido. Acabaram saindo em uma sala ampla, quase um salão, cheia de sofás verde-escuros e cor de vinho, onde havia uma lareira encostada a um canto.

- Sala de descanso. – murmurou Ruki, voltando a olhar Uruha pelo canto do olho. – Saga-sama... usa para ter reuniões importantes.

- Ahn... – Uruha olhou em volta. Se aquela mansão já fora um hospital psiquiátrico, aquela sala provavelmente havia sido onde eles jogavam os malucos durante o dia para interagirem. Não gostou dali.

- E... aqui. – O menor já atravessava o salão sem fazer barulho, seus pés tocando o tapete bordado sob eles com cuidado. – Aqui é a biblioteca. – disse, abrindo uma porta de madeira e folhas duplas com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda segurava o presente de aniversario.

"Ah, um pouco melhor" pensou Uruha, entrando na sala também. Era quase igualmente grande, cheia de estantes altas de madeira escura e cobertas de livros, alguns muito antigos e alguns cheirando a tinta fresca. A diferença era que não havia cortinas e a luz atravessava os vidros das janelas com facilidade. No centro do lugar havia uma mesa redonda, grande, onde descansavam alguns papeis, um leptop aberto e dois volumes de um manga para garotas.

- Nao-san usa bastante a biblioteca. E eu também g-gosto daqui. – disse em voz baixa. Estava constrangido pela bagunça sobre a mesa, as coisas deveriam estar nos lugares certos. Diria a Nao-san para guardar melhor suas coisas da próxima vez. Sim, diria. E também pediria aqueles quadrinhos emprestados. Já tinha lido quase tudo da biblioteca, era bom ler coisas novas. Talvez devesse ler sobre gatos. É, talvez devesse.

- Eu gostei! – disse Uruha, expansivo, passando os olhos pelas estantes. Havia muitos livros americanos. Uma das prateleiras tinha apenas livros sobre negócios e finanças, e outras tratavam de desenho, arquitetura e literatura estrangeira. Mas havia uma seção inteirinha para musica! – Uau... – sussurrou, olhando os títulos.

- ..hum, é. – Ruki já o esperava na porta, a cabeça baixa novamente mimando o gatinho.

- Ah, certo. – Uruha voltou a acompanhar o outro. Se tivesse chance, gostaria de voltar e explorar mais aquele lugar.

- Ali fica o antigo escritório do papai. – murmurou Ruki, não parando para abri-lo - e do lado fica o escritório do Saga-sama... – saíram por um outro corredor que levava a um jardim interno, e Uruha não deixou de notar que Ruki não passara nem perto da porta do escritório daquele sádico. O jardim interno era mais 'japonês' que o resto da casa, embora pudesse lembrar também algum jardim de um palácio francês. Estava impecavelmente cuidado, como todo o resto.

- Quando neva, não se pode entrar aqui. – murmurou Ruki levemente, meio andando e meio saltando entre as pedras que formavam um caminho tortuoso até a outra entrada – Porque as portas ficam congeladas.

- Lá em casa, quando neva, o telhado fica parecendo um bolo de glacê. – disse Uruha, distraído, dando passadas largas entre as pedras. – e minha mãe sempre me faz pegar uma pá de neve e limpar a entrada. Por isso eu nunca gostei do Inverno. Mas acho que ficaria o dia todo limpando a entrada da sua casa. – rindo, ele se juntou ao menor. – E provavelmente pareceria um cachorro molhado depois que terminasse.

Ruki cobriu a boca com a mão livre e riu baixinho, os olhos voltados para baixo, enquanto o próprio Uruha abria a outra porta. Havia mais escadas, e salas amplas ali. Dava quase para sentir o declive da montanha, porque a cada lugar novo em que entravam, tinham que subir ou descer pelo menos alguns degraus. No entanto a casa não era tão apertado ou confusa quando o Circe, mas bem ampla e arejada. Quando suas janelas não estavam cobertas por cortinas grossas.

Passaram por uma imensa sala de jantar, por uma pequena sala de musica, e Ruki lhe mostrou a contra gosto a cozinha (não achava certo mostrar a cozinha a um convidado, mas Uruha insistira) onde duas mulheres preparavam uma refeição requintada. Uma porta grande, trancada a cadeados, levava ao subsolo que não era utilizado desde que a casa fora reformada pelos Matsumoto, segundo Ruki. E outra levava a um quintal todo irregular, coberto de pedras cinzentas e arvores baixas, e por entre estas alguém havia plantado hortaliças. Se continuassem subindo por aquele quintal, e ultrapassassem a cerca de madeira e metal que havia além, chegariam ao topo da pequena montanha em poucas horas. Mas Uruha estava cansado de subir e descer.

E sem que soubesse como, haviam voltado ao corredor dos quartos.

- Este era o quarto do papai, e este era o quarto da mamãe.[2] – disse Ruki, parecendo mais a vontade depois da excursão toda. Uruha notara que ele falava dos pais com uma curiosa indiferença. Como se preferisse não pensar neles.

- Estes desde lado são para convidados... este é o do Saga-sama. – novamente, Ruki não chegou a se aproximar da porta, e até diminuiu o tom de voz, já baixo, ao falar do tutor.

- E aquele? – Uruha apontou para um no fim do corredor. – É o seu?

- ...não...aquele é o quarto de ensinar. – disse Ruki, apertando mais o gatinho contra si. – Este é o meu...

Era quase na outra ponta do corredor. Ruki abriu a porta para Uruha e este entrou prestando atenção aos detalhes. Era bom em detalhes... tinha que ser rápido tanto com as mãos quanto com os olhos para sobreviver de pequenos furtos. Mas havia bilhões de detalhes ali. Diferente do resto da casa, que de um modo ou de outro estava decorada num estilo sóbrio e elegante, o quarto do menor era como... como entrar em um conto de fadas. Havia dois níveis, e no mais alto, onde havia janelas, também descansava um enorme piano de cauda negro. E este piano descansava sobre um tapete muito felpudo, totalmente branco. E em volta dele, dispostas quase que com auxilio de réguas, duas poltronas modernas de um vermelho claro. Em cima do piano Ruki organizara três pilhas de partituras, as quais Uruha provavelmente não sabia ler já que freqüentara pouco da escola de musica.

E havia estantes, muitas estantes. Estas bem mais baixas que as da biblioteca, mas igualmente abarrotadas. Não que estivessem desorganizadas ou confusas. Mesmo nunca tendo estado ali antes, Uruha poderia facilmente achar o que estava procurando nelas. Estavam repletas de cubos coloridos e quebra-cabeças emoldurados e postos em porta retratos. Estes quebra-cabeças também estavam pendurados nas paredes – Uruha tinha quase certeza que aquele ocidental afetado em cima da cama era o tal Mozart – e os cubos também dispostos perto da cama de casal grande escondida por cortinas vermelhas. Perto desta mesma cama havia um pequeno 'estúdio de desenho' ou fosse lá como Ruki chamasse aquela mesa inclinada e todos aqueles potes repletos de carvão e grafite. Lembrou-se imediatamente do dia em que o conhecera, de como fora rude com ele, e depois daquela tarde no Circe quando Ruki finalmente o perdoou pela sua imensa estupidez falando com ele através de rabiscos. Não fazia tanto tempo que essas coisas haviam acontecido. Mas pareciam toda uma vida para Uruha.

E o mais impressionante eram os origamis. Estrelas e cubos, e outras formas geométricas complexas, todos flutuando acima deles no teto alto, feitos em papeis semi-transparentes que filtravam a luz do sol de uma maneira muito interessante.

- Incrível... – disse baixinho, sem perceber. Então corou profundamente quando ouviu Ruki soltar mais uma risadinha. Ele se sentara em uma das poltronas perto no piano e agora o gato caminhava pelo tapete com dificuldade, pois as fibras quase o encobriam. – Hum, quer dizer, é um quarto... interessante, Ruki.

- ...é. – murmurou, olhando em volta desinteressado – M-mas... Uruha-san talvez ache que...que eu sou uma criança...com t-tudo isso.

- Bah! Você tem 23 certo? Não importa o que tenha no seu quarto. – E depois de uma breve relutância, acrescentou – Eu tenho miniaturas de motos no meu quarto... e uma coleção de...creme pra cabelo.

Mesmo com os olhos pregados na parede, fingindo muito interesse por todas aquelas coisas, Uruha pode sentir o olhar de espanto e depois mais risadinhas silenciosas do menor. Tão injusto que a dois dias atrás ele era o cara confiante e seguro de si e Ruki o autista tímido e inexpressivo! Agora, sentia-se extremamente incomodado em revelar esses pequenos fatos ao outro, como se fosse algo para se ter vergonha! E era ele agora que dispensava toda a atenção do mundo a um desenho de uma maçã.

Por fim Ruki parou de rir.

- Um dia... você pode me mostrar, Uruha-san?

Voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, e por um momento foi retribuído antes que Ruki sentasse ao piano.

- Claro, você esta convidado a ir para a minha casa quando quiser.

E era um tanto estranho que a apenas dois dias atrás os únicos caras que haviam conhecido seu quarto eram Kai e Aoi, e mesmo assim depois de muita insistência. Mas que mal havia em mostrar a Ruki, que era quase tão mudo quanto era bonito?! Seria um prova de confiança...

Assentindo levemente com os olhos grudados nas teclas de marfim, Ruki começou a tocar. Não demorou muito para que Uruha reconhecesse a musica, apesar do tempo mais lento em que ela estava sendo tocada.

- Isso é Reila certo?!

- É. Eu fiz faz algum tempo. – disse, sem parar de tocar.

Uruha piscou.

- Você...fez?

- Hum...é. Porque..sabe, as vezes... bem, é o Nao-san que diz que é bom pra mim. – disse constrangido, parando de tocar. – Ganhar meu próprio dinheiro com algo que eu...faço. É.

- Você compôs?!

Uruha estava bastante perplexo. Aquela musica não era qualquer coisa. Era uma excelente musica! Muito difícil em algumas partes.

- Bom...é. Só a melodia. – Ruki parecia constrangido – Não é muito boa, me desculpe. – Ele começou a apertar as mãos uma na outra. Isso o impedia de se balançar. Podia se controlar agora. Mas aquela expressão no rosto do Uruha-san, o que queria dizer?! O que poderia significar aquilo? Que ele odiava a musica? É, devia ser isso. Não deveria ter começado a tocar...

- Não é muito boa?! Ruki, essa musica é uma obra de arte!

Uruha se aproximou, quase pisando no gatinho que achara um lugar bem confortável para dormir próximo ao pé do piano. Sentou-se ao lado do outro, no banco, e voltou o rosto para ele.

- Me mostra. – disse, num tom ansioso, quase o mesmo tom perigoso que usava com as pessoas que queria intimidar. Não que fosse esse o objetivo. Apenas não podia acreditar que aquele pirralho do parque viria a ser não só um dos caras mais ricos do país – seu chefe em ultima instancia, se pensasse bem – e um rapaz com uma doença tão diferente e de certa forma fascinante, e sua nova - porque não dizer - obsessão. E ainda por cima o compositor de uma de suas musicas preferidas!

Ruki pareceu assustado por um momento, mas então novamente assentiu e voltou toda a sua atenção para o piano. Ao voltar a tocar, seu braço roçava levemente no braço do maior. Eles estavam muito próximos. E depois da introdução, Uruha arriscou erguer a mão direita, acompanhando-o. Não era bom no piano, seu forte sempre fora a guitarra. Ao contrario de Ruki que aparentava poder tocar até com as mãos algemadas. Mas este permitiu que Uruha o acompanhasse e chegou a sorrir de canto, sentindo-se muito feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E conforme as notas corriam, apenas um pensamento tranqüilo rodeava as mentes dos dois rapazes. Que era uma pena que em algum momento aquela musica chegaria ao fim. Que eles poderiam tocar, um ao lado do outro, por muito mais tempo do que alguns minutos.

Então, quando a musica já estava em suas notas finais, a porta do quarto foi aberta. Não bateram, ela simplesmente foi aberta. Ruki se assustou e tirou as mãos do piano e Uruha ergueu o rosto para o intruso. E o rosto do intruso era da cor de porcelana, embora seu olhar lembrasse mais duas cavernas escuras.

E embora estivesse sorrindo elegantemente, portando-se elegantemente, Uruha sabia – e Ruki também, em seu íntimo – que Saga não havia ficado contente em presenciar aquela cena.

- Ah, vejo que estão se divertindo. Que bom. Fico feliz que tenha aceito nosso convite, Takashima, é um prazer tê-lo em nossa casa. Mas são sete horas Ruki, é hora do jantar. Vamos, apressem-se, não seria gentil com a cozinheira deixar a comida esfriar. Certo?

Saga mantinha um tom de voz leve, gentil. Ruki havia parado de sorrir.

[1] Choo quer dizer 'Borboleta' em japonês, e aparentemente é um nome bem comum para gatos por lá. Nesse caso, 'Borboleta' também se relaciona com o colar da Baachan.

[2] É de se estranhar aqui no Ocidente que pessoas casadas tenham quartos diferentes, mas no Japão é bem comum que casais durmam separados. Tem alguma coisa haver com futóns.

oOo

**Notas:** Cena do porto... é, eu desenterrei! Foi sim inspirada em Zetsu, nos contêineres vermelhos do Ruki e naquela garrafinha esquisita com que eles ficam brincando. Acho que não ficou tão romântico quanto eu pretendia que fosse, mas vai se tornar mais romântico no futuro.

Quanto aquele verso no meio do capitulo, eu não ia colocar, porque nenhum outro capitulo tem algo parecido. Mas aí eu pensei... pô, essa história é minha! A graça de escrever histórias e poder fazer o que quiser! Right? Então eu coloquei. Será que alguém entendeu?

E no final, nem o capitulo teve o nome que eu tinha falado que daria, nem teve o jantar em si. Na verdade, foi bem mais fluffy do que todos os outros capítulos hein? Pra quem curte quando tudo dá certo, deve ter sido um capitulo legal. Eu que gosto mesmo é das complicações, achei que ficou faltando alguma coisa. Na verdade, eu reescreveria ele inteiro (principalmente a parte Kai x Nao), se já não estivesse horrivelmente atrasada com os prazos. E olha só, exatamente uma pagina de word maior que o capitulo anterior...


	13. XIII Desordem no Paraíso

**Notas: **Este capítulo é mais (bem) curto que os outros, mas acredito que seja mais intenso também. Meio parado,comparado com o ritmo frenético que a fic tinha no começo, mas acredito que seja um dos últimos assim. Porque eu meio que tenho a sensação de que ela não está avançando, e isso tem que mudar. Digamos que finalmente chegamos no meio da história. _Desordem no Paraíso_ é a tradução de Disorder Heaven by _vocês sabem quem_.

A Nah que betou pra mim. Minha irmã deu os palpites. Quanto a trilha sonora, fiquem a vontade pra ouvir o que quiserem num clima sombrio e depressivo.

**Kaleidoscope - Um mundo só seu **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. XIII __ – Desordem no Paraíso_

Uruha lembrava-se de ir a jantares elegantes quando era mais jovem, com sua família. Em geral, eram jantares tradicionais, em restaurantes caros, com mulheres de quimono ou tailleur, que o aborreciam mais do que qualquer coisa. É claro, na época ele não imaginava que iria se encontrar sentado a uma longuíssima mesa de jantar escura, estilo francês, participando do jantar de aniversário mais desconfortável do mundo.

Nada para acabar com a graça das coisas como a _classe_.

Saga-san sentava-se a ponta. Lugar do anfitrião. Comia com talheres de prata, no lugar de hashi e parecia completamente à vontade no ambiente silencioso pontuado de tilintares e tossidinhas. Observava os outros dois, com um leve sorriso. Ruki sorvia sua sopa verde em silêncio, como sempre, olhos fixos no prato. Uruha estava tendo um certo problema para acompanhar a elegância de Saga com os talheres. Internamente achava que o executivo estava rindo dele por isso. Mas este, na verdade, tinha outros tipos de pensamento para se divertir com sua inabilidade.

Saga sabia o que todos diziam pelas suas costas. Que era cruel, implacável, que não tinha alma e tinha uma pedra de gelo no lugar do coração. Ele sabia e de certa forma isto o agradava. Era melhor que tivessem medo dele, que pudesse mantê-los em rédeas curtas, sabendo de tudo, ouvindo tudo. Nunca chegaria onde estava se não fosse esperto o bastante para jogar com o pavor alheio. Um princípio básico, descrito em sua obra prima de cabeceira "O Príncipe"[1].

Mas esta ralé ignorante não sabia de nada. A plebe nunca teria capacidade mental o bastante para conseguir sequer imaginar como ele realmente era. Como havia sido sua vida. O quê, entre tantos acidentes de percurso, o haviam transformado no Boogieman[2], Coração de Gelo e tantos outros epítetos desagradáveis. E embora Saga não fosse um homem de perder tempo com o passado, ao observar Ruki e seus olhos inexpressivos, seu jeito inocente e todo o potencial que se escondia dentro dele, deixou-se lembrar de alguns fatos de sua infância.

Não nascera pobre. Muito pelo contrário, nascera numa excelente família de classe alta, decadente e cheia de podres como quase todas as outras da mesma estirpe. O primeiro filho que conseguiu sobreviver até um ano de idade, já que todos os que havia nascido antes tinham um corpo fraco ou alguma deformidade que os tragara para uma morte prematura. Grande parte da culpa disto era o vício incontrolável de sua mãe por heroína. Saga lembrava-se de sua mãe muito nitidamente. Seus olhos cinzentos como os de Uruha, suas pupilas sempre minúsculas devido ao uso da droga. Ria histericamente às vezes, sem nenhum motivo aparente, até cair em um choro convulsivo e sufocante. E estas eram as únicas vezes em que demonstrava algo parecido com emoção.

A senhora Takashi, quando não se prostrava num sono inquieto por dias a fio, passava suas horas perambulando pela casa de madeira, indiferente a qualquer pessoa. Parecia sempre muito confiante em si mesma, embora magra e trêmula. Quem a observasse de longe, veria uma perfeita dama, imóvel diante dos acontecimentos em seu mundo. Isto até que a perturbassem.

Os olhos de Saga se estreitaram levemente, embora nem Ruki nem Uruha pudessem perceber uma mudança em sua fisionomia. Enquanto o herdeiro Matsumoto crescera totalmente protegido do mundo real pela sua própria mente, Saga fora obrigado a aprender a usar a sua muito cedo. Qualquer deslize, qualquer erro, mesmo que imperceptível e não intencional, faziam a alta dama Takashi transformar-se numa besta destruidora sem expressão. Ela quebrara o braço de uma criada com um atiçador de fogo, quando Saga tinha cinco anos, porque a criada atrasara seu jantar três minutos. Ela enfiara uma faca de cozinha no abdômen do senhor Takashi porque ele não notara seu vestido de festa, e por pouco não o matou. Pequenos ou nem tão pequenos incidentes que eram abafados pelo dinheiro da família. É claro, Saga não escapava.

Quando era pequeno achava normal que sua pele leitosa vivesse coberta de hematomas roxos doloridos. Devia ser parte de viver, pensava. Como poderia saber que não era? Seu pai nada fazia para impedir sua mãe de lhe espancar apenas pelo prazer de macular seu pequeno corpo pálido e novo, enquanto ela envelhecia precocemente sob os efeitos da droga. Ninguém fazia nada. Ela detinha o dinheiro. Ela detinha o poder.

Um dia, quando Saga tinha sete anos, seu pai desapareceu. Ele nunca soube realmente se ele havia simplesmente se cansado daquela vida infernal e fugido, ou se sua mãe havia finalmente conseguido fazer uma vítima fatal e usara da influência de seu nome para ocultar os rastros. O pequeno Sakamoto sofreu pela ausência do pai, trancado no quarto por meses. Era um mundo solitário e muito pouco interessante para uma mente que, apesar de todos os infortúnios, era inegavelmente brilhante. Mas logo o dinheiro trouxe outro pai. E outro. E muitos. Alguns gentis com ele. Outros não.

Saga estava ingressando no High School quando sua mãe começou a namorar um homem chamado Yang Xinhai. Um chinês enorme, troncudo, coberto de anéis e correntes de ouro. Um imenso mau gosto para combinar com sua imensa fortuna, feita de maneira obscura em seu próprio país. Muito mais rico que a família Takashi, dilapidada pelos constantes abusos da senhora Takashi. E, portanto, muito mais poderoso. Saga, com então quinze anos, estava bastante acostumado as surras da mãe e já nem sentia a força de seus braços magros na pele. Ele entendia, de alguma maneira, que não era ela. Era a heroína, diziam os médicos. Sempre a heroína.

Não havia desculpas para a violência gratuita do senhor Xinhai. Ele simplesmente gostava de ver outras pessoas sentirem dor. Gostava de inflingir-lhes isto. Mais tarde Saga aprendeu que a palavra que se usava para pessoas como ele era 'sádico'. Ele não tentava, chegava até a incentivar, o uso da droga por sua mãe. Quando ela estava no estado mais deplorável de insanidade, ele então abusava dela. Violentamente como era de seu gosto. Saga ouvia os gritos. Uma vez viu tudo, através de uma fresta da porta. Agora ele sabia que não era normal ter uma vida daquelas. Mas o que poderia fazer? Quem iria salvar todos eles? Ninguém. O poder e o dinheiro corriam pelo lado mais sujo da humanidade e fora neste esgoto moral que o rapaz crescera. Ele aprendera muito cedo a dizer as coisas certas para não se ferir. E aprendera também que, se fosse esperto o bastante, poderia lucrar ocasionalmente. A vida ensina suas mais valiosas lições das maneiras mais estranhas, pensava.

O tempo passou e o senhor Xinhai não se foi como os outros. Não, sempre ali, presente e onipresente. Sua mãe não o expulsaria como fez aos outros. Ele era mais rico, mais forte e mais esperto que ela. Ela não representava um desafio muito grande para ele. "Talvez por isso", Saga pensou a mesa de jantar, "ele tenha se voltado para mim". O jovem Sakamoto, embora adolescente, representava um grande desafio. E também uma grande recompensa. Um corpo de uma criança num rapaz de dezesseis anos, com uma mente afiada e interessante. "Talvez ele tenha se perguntado quanto tempo levaria para conseguir me subjugar" considerou, levando o garfo aos lábios como se estivesse pensando no tempo lá fora.

A noite em que foi violentado pela primeira vez era um borrão para ele. Lembrava-se do homem truculento entrando em seu quarto. Lembrava dos pijamas rasgados de seu corpo com violência. De lutar para se livrar daquele bafo fedorento de sake barato sobre seu rosto. Lembrava-se do padrasto apertando sua garganta com força, batendo sua cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama. Então era dor. E depois uma dor ainda mais fina, mais humilhante. Yang Xinhai detinha o domínio sobre ele, sobre seu corpo. Algo dentro de Saga mudou naquela noite. Ele entendeu o quão longe o _poder_ poderia ir. Aquele homem podia ter tudo, até sua alma para estraçalhar.

Ele se tornou então, obcecado em possuí-lo também.

Saga espantou as reminiscências, voltando-se com um sorriso gentil ao seu pequeno Ruki. Não valia a pena lembrar daqueles abusos depois disso. Não lhe eram úteis nem agradáveis. Já havia aprendido sua nova lição. Agüentou mais um ano e então mudou-se, começou a estudar tudo o que fosse necessário para alcançar o mesmo poder e a mesma fortuna que aquele homem. Às vezes recebia sua visita, deixava-se dominar, subjugar, às vezes até gostava. Era melhor aprender a gostar da dor que sofrer com ela todas às vezes. A dor podia sim andar de mãos dadas com o prazer. Mas longe das garras de Xanhai e de seus familiares, Sakamoto cresceu sozinho e se colocou sozinho numa posição de status nas empresas Matsumoto.

Lidou muito bem com a morte prematura da mãe e até com o suicídio do padrasto devido a dor da perda. Muito bem.

Foi mais ou menos quando conheceu Ruki. Havia se tornado um dos sócios majoritários das empresas a poucas semanas, o senhor Matsumoto o convidara para ir a sua casa comemorar. Ruki tinha exatos dezesseis anos. Não sorria muito e não o olhava nos olhos. Como Saga, também tinha uma mente afiada e brilhante. E era onde as semelhanças terminavam. Ruki era protegido, amado por seus pais. Ele era paparicado. Saga se perguntava se esse excesso de zelo não era o que havia feito sua mente definhar, tornando-o um autista. Gostara dele, de seu jeito confiante, sério e meigo ao mesmo tempo. Da compleição infantil. Do jeito como sempre pensava antes de falar e sempre falava com elegância. Um pequeno principezinho. Nunca teria notado a deficiência se já não soubesse dela de antemão.

Ah, aquela abençoada inocência que apenas Ruki possuía. Tornava-o lindo.

Seguiu o exemplo dos outros e o mimou também. Deu-lhe presentes, conversou com ele, ganhou sua confiança e ao mesmo tempo a confiança dos Matsumoto. Apaixonou-se por ele. De um jeito que não acreditava ser possível. Como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Quando os Matsumoto morreram naquele lamentável acidente de carro, Saga aparentou muita surpresa em descobrir que era agora sócio majoritário e tutor legal de Ruki. Não quis que o pequeno mudasse de casa, não seria bom para ele, então se mudou ele para a mansão Matsumoto. Estendeu suas garras de poder e dinheiro, alcançando tudo o que sempre quis. Transformou a mansão a seu gosto, as empresas a seu gosto. Finalmente tinha todo o poder que poderia possuir, poderia ter e fazer tudo o que quisesse. Perguntou-se se poderia também "consertar" aquele pequeno. Será?

Então decidiu também transformar Ruki. Tinha uma certeza íntima que poderia 'ajustá-lo', de um modo que os frangotes dos psiquiatras nunca poderiam. Ele tinha o poder todo, não tinha?! E se não pudesse preparar Ruki para viver no mundo real, ao menos poderia protegê-lo do mundo decrépito de corrupção e política em que se encontrava. Sim, tinha que defender Ruki da humanidade, da sordidez da vida, enquanto o ensinava a ser forte e lidar com a própria riqueza. Transformava-o no herdeiro perfeito.

Pousou a mão sobre o ombro do menor, que sentara-se ao seu lado. Tinha que ser o Coração de Gelo, o Boogieman, era um preço pequeno a pagar pela segurança absoluta de seu Ruki. Seu precioso e frágil Ruki, que um dia despertaria de uma mente quebrada para a vida real e então o agradeceria pelas lições severas, como Saga agradecera ao senhor Xanhai por lhe mostrar o caminho.

Era uma questão de tempo. De manter-se alerta. E de afastar os potencias perigos que arruinariam todo o projeto.

Viu Uruha acompanhar seu gesto com o canto dos olhos.

- Bem, Ruki, como se sente hoje? Vinte e quatro anos, uma data importante – disse docemente ao enteado. Ruki murmurou um "bem" sem tirar os olhos da comida. Estava com medo. Medo demais. E a culpa era do homem junto a eles, que incutia nele um espírito fraco e ideais utópicos de amizade. Se não mantivesse o medo sob controle, tudo o que fizera pelo pequeno seria inútil. Virou-se para Uruha.

- Gostaria de me desculpar pelo tratamento que lhe dispensei na nossa última conversa – disse, e seu tom não era nem um pouco arrependido. – Ruki gosta de você e, portanto, eu também gosto. Somos uma família aqui, Takashima-san, e eu ficaria feliz em ver você se juntar a ela, um dia.

Uruha o encarou por um segundo. Tudo aquilo era uma merda de mentira, ele tinha certeza. Saga-san era perigoso, devia manter os olhos abertos. Mas como nada mais lhe ocorria naquele momento, se inclinou agradecendo e respondeu educadamente.

- Eu fico feliz em poder estar sempre ao lado do Ruki. Ele pode contar comigo sempre que quiser.

Saga sorriu seu sorriso mais cativante, entendendo muito bem a ameaça.

-

Nao sentia seus braços congelarem, mas não se moveu. Precisava conversar com Kai e para isso precisava esperar que o outro saísse do trabalho. Não seria certo incomodá-lo no serviço, ainda mais para falar de um assunto tão delicado. Embora Nao não estivesse levando aquilo tudo realmente a sério.

Sim, ele não podia negar que gostava de Kai. Era um cara bonito, simpático, com alguma coisa especial no sorriso. Simples e bom, como quase nada em sua vida era. Não iria negar também que adorara aquela noite do píer, os beijos tão macios, tão carinhosos do outro, a entrega suave deles aquela noite, como se nada mais pudesse acontecer para perturbá-los. O constrangimento do maior naquela hora lhe pareceu até mesmo fofo, como se fosse a primeira vez dele. E de certa forma era, pensou. Pelo menos, pelo pouco que haviam conversado, Nao tinha certeza que Kai era um desses caras que passa a vida toda trocando de mulher, procurando pela mocinha perfeita para iniciar uma vida perfeita juntos, para uma hora descobrir que nunca haveria uma mocinha perfeita porque lhes faltava algo no meio das pernas.

Mas Nao não o amava e nem achava que uns amassos durante uma noitada eram um assunto muito sério. Só precisava conversar com ele, tranqüilizá-lo, dizer que estava ali caso quisesse desabafar. Ou tentar algo mais. Estar ao lado dele, ser um bom amigo. Era esse seu objetivo desde o princípio, certo?

E enquanto tentava se aquecer apenas com estes pensamentos, Kai deixou a lanchonete, enrolando um cachecol no pescoço. E parou. E olhou para ele nos olhos durante alguns segundos. E virou as costas.

Nao, que havia prendido a respiração, recuperou-se e correu atrás dele, tentando não bater os dentes. Aquela droga de frio estava durando tempo de mais! Segurou-o pelo ombro e Kai se virou bruscamente.

- Kai... a-acho que nós precisamos conversar, né?

- Não, acho que não – Kai resmungou, sem o olhar novamente, tentando seguir caminho.

- Vamos, não faz mal algum conversar...

- Não – Kai se virou, cruzando os braços na frente do tórax. Estava imensamente irritado com o outro. Tinha ódio dele. Por ser tão protetor e calmo, e tão gentil, e tão lindo com as bochechas coradas de frio e aquela roupa escura meio larga para ele. Por confundi-lo e fazê-lo acreditar que era uma coisa que não era, que toda a sua adolescência perseguindo garotas e se apaixonando por elas era uma mentira. Fazê-lo acreditar que Nao o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo.

Por ser tão ridiculamente perfeito.

-...Kai...

- É sempre isso! Sempre a mesma coisa! Primeiro era o Uruha, depois tinha o Aoi, o Tora e todos a minha volta com essa mania de achar que mulheres não são boas o bastante e tentando me convencer disso! Mas elas são boas o bastante pra mim, okay?! Você é igual a eles, eu só estava me enganando achando que você era normal.

Aquilo doeu. Nao sentiu uma pontada de mágoa e se afastou um pouco. Não esperava aquilo de Kai, ser chamado de anormal. Não estava tentando fazer ele acreditar em nada, oras! Só estava... com ele. Que mal havia em gostar dele? Mas tentou ver pelo lado do maior. Lembrava-se de quando ainda pensava daquele jeito, querendo ficar apenas com mulheres. Era só um estudante caipira e inexperiente quando conheceu o primeiro e único amor de sua vida. Grande decepção, no entanto o fez perceber o porquê de sempre sentir que faltava algo em suas relações anteriores. Mas no começo também ficara confuso e zangado. E era por isso mesmo que Kai precisava conversar sobre aquilo.

- ...Eu... não pretendia enganar você Kai. Por favor, me deixe pagar um jantar de desculpas. Só um jantar, eu juro!

Kai passou os dedos pelos cabelos escuros. Droga. Droga! Estava sendo um animal, grosso e ilógico. Mas nem ao menos estava com fome. Não era um grande fã de álcool, mas preferia estar em um bar agora que em um restaurante. Quem sabe alguns copos do que quer que fosse o fizessem relaxar um pouco e pudesse manter uma conversa civilizada com Nao, explicar a ele de uma vez por todas que _não era gay_.

- ...Tem um bar aqui perto – acabou respondendo, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Ótimo...

Kai recomeçou a andar, desta vez um pouco mais devagar para que o outro o acompanhasse. Caminharam em silêncio e nenhum dos dois tinha certeza se seria bom dizer alguma coisa antes de chegarem. Puxar um assunto trivial pareceria falso demais. Começar a conversa que tinham em mente no meio da rua tampouco era uma boa escolha. Nao controlou a vontade de ir mais para perto do outro, tentar se aquecer nos braços dele. Ainda não era hora.

Foi só quando já haviam chegado ao tal bar, um lugar meio escuro e escondido em uma rua lateral, que Kai voltou a falar, ainda fitando os próprios tênis.

- Escolha uma mesa, eu vou pegar as bebidas.

O enfermeiro não estava particularmente a fim de beber. Não era forte para bebidas, sempre acabava ficando tonto muito rápido. Sempre que bebia fazia uma besteira e aquela conversa era uma prova viva disso. Entretanto sentou-se na última mesa vaga, perto do balcão, olhando em volta um tanto distraído. Ali já não estava tão frio, então abriu a frente do casaco preto deixando a mostra a camisa listrada que usava por baixo. Kai voltou com duas canecas de cerveja. Apenas relanceou os olhos nele para logo em seguida desviá-los.

- Eles não tinham aquela coisa – Nao não precisou perguntar pra saber que Kai se referia as Piñas Coladas que tinham causado tudo aquilo.

- Não tem problema, eu provavelmente nem deveria beber – respondeu baixo, tomando apenas um golinho da bebida amarga e a deixando de lado. – Eu trabalho amanhã.

- Hum... – Kai tomou dois goles largos e pousou a caneca de vidro sobre a mesa, olhando para seu interior num silêncio contemplativo.

- Hum, é, quanto ao que aconteceu. Desculpe Kai, eu achei que você tivesse percebido que eu...

- Não gosta de mulher?

- Bom, é, mais ou menos isso.

- Não da pra notar – havia um certo rancor em sua voz, acusando-o de não ser óbvio como Shou-san ou mesmo Uruha.

- Ah bem, talvez eu devesse ter falado. Eu não gosto de mulher – respondeu o enfermeiro, usando a mesma frase que Kai.

- Eu gosto.

- Mesmo?

- Sim! – Kai tomou vários goles da cerveja, mas ainda se sentia indignado. Mas que droga, por que Nao tinha que usar aquele tom irônico tão irritante?!

- Okay.

Nao estava vendo que seria provavelmente muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Teria que ir com muita calma e muito tato, ou Kai poderia ficar realmente zangado com ele.

- Bom, é só isso certo? Eu sou hétero, totalmente hétero, não há mais nada o que conversar.

- Você é hétero, eu entendi. Mas você deve estar se perguntando então por que aquilo aconteceu. Certo?

- N-não... – estava. Há dez dias era só isso que lhe passava pela cabeça. Por que? Por que aquilo tinha acontecido?! Droga, não era um maldito pervertido como seus amigos. Era um cara comum... criado pela avó e que gostava de cozinhar. Mas que droga!

- Tudo bem Kai, você não precisa se envergonhar. Nós tínhamos bebido e estava muito frio, uma coisa... bem... uma coisa leva a outra sabe... não é assim tão importante.

Mas Kai sabia que era importante e no fundo Nao também sabia. Era a primeira vez que Kai realmente sentia desejo por alguém do mesmo sexo e para ele não estava nada okay, nem mesmo por uma noite. Ele era responsável, centrado e era isso que sua mãe esperava dele. E sua mãe já havia sofrido decepções demais com os homens de sua vida. E a Baacham, que será que acharia disso tudo?! Se ela estivesse viva, Kai teria conversado com ela, aceitado seus conselhos. Ela saberia exatamente o que fazer.

Mas sozinho ele estava perdido.

- Eu... eu não estava tão bêbado...

Nao observou Kai fechar os olhos e esconder o rosto com as mãos. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem, que não precisava se preocupar tanto. Que não tinha mal nenhum em sentir as coisas que sentia agora. Mas não podia e isso lhe deixou mais triste e angustiado do que supunha que ficaria. Será afinal que Kai era mais do que uma diversão entre amigos? Nao bem se lembrava que seus poucos relacionamentos depois daquele primeiro haviam sido muito superficiais e rápidos, por nenhuma daquelas pessoas sentira tanto carinho e consideração. Mas seria precipitado e absurdo achar que estava apaixonado por ele.

Certo?

- É só uma coisa que você quis fazer. Mas... a culpa foi mais minha que sua, né, Kai. Eu avancei em você. Perdão, eu não sabia que te deixaria assim, não queria te fazer nenhum mal. É que... ah, você estava lá, tão lin...uhum, quero dizer, falando que eu era de outro mundo, e... – Nao se confundiu com as palavras. Ele também não sabia por que havia feito aquilo. Não era nada prudente em sua situação e ele sempre fora muito prudente. Só não era prudente quando estava... bem, não estava, não desta vez. Não podia. – Ah, é que... você é... tão gentil, tão bom e eu, ah, desculpe, Kai, eu não estou fazendo sentido – desistiu com um suspiro baixo. Viu Kai acabar com sua cerveja e puxar a outra caneca quase cheia para si, em silêncio.

- Eu não gosto de você desse jeito – acabou por dizer, sentindo um pouco o efeito da bebida na cabeça. Não estava mais relaxado, apenas mais bravo. Porque mesmo atrapalhado e envergonhado Nao continuava perfeito. Mesmo errando ele continuava perfeito. E desejável. E adorável. E ele não tinha o direito de ser nada disso na frente de Kai. Já havia feito demais. – Eu acho que não consigo mais nem mesmo conversar com você normalmente sem me lembrar daquilo. Me dá nojo.

"Nojo". A palavra entrou pelos ouvidos de Nao e reverberou como um presságio ruim. Kai tinha nojo dele. Nojo. Já ouvira esta palavra dos lábios de tanta gente, até de seus pais, até de seu antigo namorado, mas nunca lhe pesou tanto como naquela hora. Antes que pudesse sequer se recuperar o bastante para pedir licença e sair, uma voz feminina se sobrepôs ao murmúrio natural do bar.

- Kai-kun?!

Ambos ergueram o rosto e Nao se viu olhando para uma moça linda, de cabelos cor de chocolate enrolados em cachos grandes e delicados olhos castanho escuros. Ela era toda delicada, feminina, com um grande casaco cor de rosa sobre um vestido preto e meias grossas igualmente negras. Aquecia as mãos uma na outra e sorria para Kai meigamente.

- Ah... Yuna-chan, oi.[3]

- Uau, Kai-kun, faz tanto tempo que não vejo você! Ainda trabalhando lá na lanchonete?

- Uhum, ainda – Kai, que há segundos atrás estava sério, com uma expressão de puro desagrado, sorriu largamente, de seu jeito característico. Nao olhava de um para outro. – Você ainda é aeromoça?

- Ah, não, eu resolvi aterrissar de uma vez. Estou trabalhando no escritório do aeroporto agora – a garota riu e então olhou de uma forma interrogativa para Nao. Kai, um tanto relutante, os apresentou.

- Esse é Nao, um colega meu. Nao, esta é Yuna, minha ex-namorada.

Ela fez uma reverência, sem notar o modo como Kai havia enfatizado a palavra namorada. Nao também sorriu, inclinando-se. Não precisava mais fazer muito esforço para ser falso, depois de tantos anos morando na mesma casa de Saga-san. Não significava que ele estivesse feliz com a aparição da garota. Porque ela era mesmo linda.

- Por favor, Yuna-chan, sente-se com a gente – Kai convidou, puxando uma cadeira para ela. Nao teve vontade de chutar Kai por debaixo da mesa. Droga, a conversa ainda não tinha terminado!

- Ah, eu não quero atrapalhar, né! Algumas amigas minhas estão vindo, acho melhor esperar por elas.

- Não tem mais mesas, espere com a gente.

Yuna sorriu e se sentou com eles. Nao ainda estava mudo. Então era isso. Era assim que Kai resolvera lidar com a situação, ignorando-o. Okay, sua paciência tinha limite.

- Bom, Kai, e quanto aquilo? – perguntou tentando ser discreto.

- Ah, já esta tudo resolvido, certo, Nao-kun – Havia um certo desafio na voz de Kai. Como que dizendo que estava farto de tudo aquilo e que seria ainda mais brutal caso ele insistisse no assunto. Nao voltou a encostar as costas no apoio da cadeira, apenas observando os outros dois conversarem num tom animado. Não podia acreditar que Kai estava sendo tão... tão... imbecil! É, imbecil!

- Ah, Kai-kun, acho que eu levei um bolo das minhas amigas – Yuna, por mais que doesse a Nao admitir, era uma pessoa simpática e agradável, combinava perfeitamente com Kai. – Melhor eu ir, estou atrapalhando vocês dois.

- Ah não, fica! – Kai segurou a mão dela e a moça sorriu constrangida. – Você não atrapalha, você sabe.

- Hum... ne, Kai-kun... – ela se inclinou em direção a ele – acho que o Nao-san não está muito feliz com a minha presença... – disse num sussurro, enquanto este olhava para baixo aparentemente muito distraído.

- O Nao está num dia ruim – Kai olhou para a moça. Terminara com ela fazia quase um ano porque ela viajava demais e nunca podiam ficar juntos. Ela já não viajava muito, ainda estava solteira e Kai precisava desesperadamente de mais companhias femininas. Precisava sentir que ainda era capaz de gostar de uma mulher, mesmo que ela não fosse tão perfeita quanto Nao. E ela era tão linda, tão gentil e inteligente. E principalmente tão feminina!

Nao ergueu os olhos no momento em que Kai começou a afagar a mão da moça levemente. Um bolo de lágrimas entalou em sua garganta e ele o engoliu a força. "Não seja ridículo, Nao..." pediu para si mesmo, tentando sorrir ainda. Deveria ter bebido sua cerveja, talvez fosse mais fácil olhar aquilo.

Mas provavelmente não.

Kai não era o cara bom e gentil que ele achara que fosse. Ninguém seria tão... tão insensível a ponto de começar a flertar com outra pessoa bem a sua frente, numa situação daquelas. Bem, Nao já havia presenciado coisas piores de pessoas piores, mas nunca poderia esperar algo tão baixo vindo de Kai. Não dele.

- Ah, com licença, eu acabei de me lembrar de algumas coisas do Ruki-san que tenho que buscar no Circe. Foi um prazer, Yuna-san...

Nao atropelou-se um pouco nas palavras, sabia. E também sabia que saiu do bar com muita pressa para alguém que tinha apenas que pegar algumas coisas. Mas ele não conseguia mais ver. Nem fingir. Por que todas as pessoas que amava o decepcionavam?!

Foi quando finalmente entrou em seu carro batendo a porta que percebeu o que havia acabado de pensar. Olhou-se no retrovisor e viu duas pequenas lagrimazinhas ameaçando cair. Limpou-as com força com a palma da mão.

- Idiota – resmungou pra si mesmo. – Por que tem que confiar nas pessoas?! - e por dentro, apenas para si mesmo, perguntou.

"Porque tem que se apaixonar?"

Mas ele já não acreditava que houvesse uma resposta.

[1] "O Príncipe" por Nicolau Maquiavel, escrito em 1513. É um mega clássico, faz parte de todo e qualquer preceito que envolva política. Pra mim, é um manual muito detalhado de "Como ser um bastardo e sempre lucrar com isso". Né Bella? XD

[2] Boogieman é o equivalente inglês ao bicho papão.

[3] Ehhh... eu vou revelar meu lado pop agora. Essa pessoa vem a ser Yuna Ito (visual mais ou menos Stuck on You), uma das poucas cantoras de j-pop que eu ouço e gosto mesmo. Não que ela e o Kai jamais tenham se conhecido (que eu saiba), mas tava com preguiça de inventar uma personagem feminina original. Kill me...

oOo

**Notas:** Será que consigo ver um vislumbre de compaixão pelo Saga? Alguém? Será que alguém pelo menos consegue entender os motivos dele agora? E quanto ao Kai, deixou de ser um queridinho, ou vocês são boazinhas e preferem dar um tempo para ele se acostumar a idéia?

Ah sim, eu tenho que pedir perdão pela demora, mais uma vez. Eu juro que tento agilizar, mas minha musa inspiradora é arisca pra caramba e nunca esta por perto quando eu preciso dela. Fora a falta de tempo, que graças a Kami-sama não vai ser mais tão grave pelos próximos dois meses. Espero.

Eu sempre escrevo um monte de besteiras nas notas finais, mas sempre me esqueço de agradecer quem ajudou na concretização de mais um capitulo. Então aqui vão meus obrigados a Bella, a Nah, a Anna-chan, a Maçã, a Ryoko-chan, a Gabbriyelle, a Mika, a minha irmãzinha (que vai me matar por chamar ela de inha) e a tantas outras pessoas que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic, apesar dos bloqueios e dos contratempos. Obrigado .br, Wikipédia, Emily do bikiniartist channel, The GazettE Brasil, Marble Hell Vision, JaME, e inúmeros fanblogs e fansites por estarem sempre disponíveis para consulta e para minha doentia busca por detalhes. Obrigado a tantos autores brilhantes e quase anônimos (ou não) que estão no meio do weblixo, e que me deram um pouco de inspiração (já que a minha anda uma merda) enquanto escrevia isso. Obrigado gazeboys e arisuboys por emprestarem, mesmo sem saber, suas – belíssimas – imagens para essa historinha absurda.

E obrigado Albert Fish.


End file.
